Yo te cuidaré
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Samantha Puckett está embarazada y nadie sabe quien es el padre. Un día su madre se da cuenta y la intenta obligar a abortar, pero Freddie interviene diciendo que es suyo. ¿Podrá Freddie con toda esa responsabilidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Sam tenía dieciséis años de edad cuando lo supo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una de esas niñas idiotas que no pensaban en el futuro? ¿Por qué no pensó en lo que estaba perdiendo? ¿Por qué se entregó a lo más fácil por soledad? Jamás imaginó que su novio Joshua la engañaría hasta ese punto, ni siquiera parecía ser de esos chicos que buscan solo salir del paso.

Para hacer todo más sencillo, lo mejor era comenzar desde el principio. Samantha Puckett era una chica normal, regular en los estudios y fiel con sus amigos, Freddie y Carly. Su amiga era novia de Brad, el asistente de productor técnico de iCarly y el mejor amigo de Brad era el novio de Sam, su nombre era Joshua. Todo comenzó tan rápido que ella ni se dio cuenta cuando se enamoró de él, o eso pensaba.

Freddie por su parte era su mejor amigo, siempre estaba allí para ella y la apoyaba en muchas de sus travesuras. Pero todo había cambiado cuando su relación con Joshua inició, ella comenzó a alejarse un poco de él. Ciertamente el motivo eran celos por parte de su novio y ella no podía entender porque se sentía amenazado. Sin embargo, la rubia buscó la forma de mantener su relación a flote. Su vida sin Freddie no sería la misma y ella lo sabía. Fue su primer amor y su primer beso, eso no sería fácil de olvidar.

Una noche, Joshua la invita a una fiesta en las afueras de Seattle. Era una fiesta de puros universitarios, jamás se imagino que su novio fuera capaz de emborracharla y… Ella nunca había estado con un hombre, solo estaba esperando que la persona indicada llegara a su vida y no estaba segura de él. Ahora había perdido lo más importante de su vida en una persona que no la quiso y que no la iba a querer.

Ella recuerda haber despertado esa mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verse desnuda y envuelta en sabanas ensangrentadas. Sam se giró en busca de su novio y lo encuentra a su lado, se sentía tan decepcionada, la había utilizado.

-Joshua… -dijo mientras lo trataba de despertar. –Despierta y explícame lo que sucedió.

-Hmm, déjame dormir -susurró su novio contra la almohada.

-No, quiero que te despiertes y me expliques lo que sucedió –insistió Sam con su corazón acelerado.

Lo escuchó quejarse antes de sentarse en la cama.

-Está bien, Sam. ¿Qué quieres que te explique? –Su tono mostraba indiferencia.

-¿Qué paso anoche? –Ella tenía miedo de escucharlo.

-¿Qué crees que sucedió? Te emborrachaste, te entregaste a mí y listo –respondió con fastidio. –Déjame dormir…

-¿Es que ni siquiera fue especial para ti? –Preguntó sorprendida y temerosa.

-No le veo lo especial a estar contigo –gruñó con indiferencia.

Para Sam esa fue la gota, fue lo último que quiso saber de Joshua y de toda su vida. Para ella fueron días oscuros, días en los cuales no pudo ni mirar a la cara a sus amigos. Con el pasar de las semanas todo había quedado en el olvido. Trato de ignorar al chico que fue su novio por meses y los comentarios que se decían a voces sobre su persona. Pero lo más importante y lo que de verdad le asustaba fue su cambio de apetito. Además, presentaba un retraso en su periodo lo cual la asustaba con todas sus fuerzas. Todo su miedo aumento cuando no pudo soportar el trote en clase de gimnasia, ella se había desmayado después de dos vueltas a la cancha, allí sospechó que algo había pasado.

Esa misma tarde busca una prueba de embarazo y mientras esperaba, no pudo evitar llorar a causa del miedo. Se sentía débil y estúpida, ella ni siquiera se había querido entregar a ese idiota. Se imaginó tantas cosas, pensó en tantas tonterías durante ese periodo de espera, pero lo más importante que rondaba en su mente era "Yo no estoy preparada para esto…".

Cuando llegó la hora, Sam no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La prueba fue a parar en una esquina olvidada y su mente quedó en blanco. Sus manos viajaron a su boca para ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban por salir, estaba triste y desmoralizada. La prueba había dado positivo, así como su futuro había quedado arruinado.

Aun estaba destrozada, pero necesita contárselo a alguien. Les escribió un mensaje a sus amigos y les dijo que tenía que contarle algo, que era urgente. Media hora más tarde estaba sentada en la escalera de incendios esperando por sus amigos.

-¿Sam? Vine tan rápido como pude –dijo Carly mientras cruzaba la ventana y se sentaba a mi lado.

-Freddie no tarda en llegar –susurró la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esa actitud no era normal en su amiga, Carly la conocía muy bien. Algo le había sucedido y no aguantaba más, tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando. Cuando llegó Freddie, ella supo que su sentencia estaba escrita. Sus amigos la dejarían sola y tendría que enfrentar todo sola.

-¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros –susurró Freddie mientras que su amiga asentía fervientemente.

-No hay forma fácil de decir esto… -su voz se rompió en la última palabra. Eso le preocupó a Freddie que tomó sus manos entre las suyas. –Estoy embarazada…

La mano que cubría la suya se apartó tan rápido como si hubiera recibido corriente. La mirada de Freddie fue lo más difícil para ella, había dolor y decepción, y ella se sintió decepcionada de sí misma. Carly no había dicho nada, así que tomó eso como una señal para dejarlos. Sam se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Freddie la detuvo.

-No vas a ningún lado –sentenció molesto.

-No quiero… molestar. Entiendo si no quieren ser mis amigos… yo… -Freddie no le permitió seguir.

-¡Cállate! Nunca, Puckett, vuelvas a decir eso –dijo Freddie con desesperación. – ¡Por Dios! Eres mi mejor amiga y nunca te voy a abandonar.

-Es verdad, ¿por quién nos tomas? –gritó Carly molesta, pero igual la abrazó.

-Discúlpame, esto es difícil… -susurró con dolor la rubia.

-Siempre te vamos a apoyar, ¿escuchaste? –le dijo Freddie mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió derramando algunas lágrimas. –Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Y ella le creyó. Los primeros meses fueron fáciles de ocultar, nadie notaba que su vientre crecía a velocidades alarmantes. Ni siquiera su madre que parecía ignorar su condición, resultando ser un alivio mayor para la rubia. Pero las cosas no serían siempre de color de rosas, algún día se iban a enterar y toda la tranquilidad que sentía desaparecería por completo.

Sin embargo, todo comenzó la noche del inicio de su tercer mes. Freddie y Carly se habían ofrecido a llevarla a su casa. Cuando llegaron, Sam se puso nerviosa porque su madre estaba esperándola en la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? –Preguntó Carly con voz entrecortada y Sam solo pudo asentir.

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, la rubia se percató de unos papeles que su madre tenía con fuerza en sus manos. Ella sabía que era y también sabía que no podía ocultarlo más.

-¿Qué coño significa esto? –gritó Pam mucho antes de llegar. -¿Cómo puedes tener dos meses de embarazo? ¿Acaso no te sirve tu vida como ejemplo? –Bramó sin importarle que sus amigos estuvieran presentes.

Sam no podía responder, no conseguía su voz dentro de tanto dolor.

-Inmediatamente vamos a ver a un doctor para que te saque ese engendró –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Sam. –No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Es más, me lo vas a agradecer.

-¿Por qué crees que esa es la mejor solución? –gritó Sam cubriendo su vientre con sus manos.

-Agradece que te estoy dando opciones, pequeña zorra –sentenció tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta la entrada.

-No le harás nada a mi bebé –gritó Sam apartándose de su agarre.

-¿Tu bebé? Esa cosa es todo menos tu bebé. ¿Quién la va a cuidar? –Comenzó a preguntarle con una sonrisa en los labios. Freddie y Carly no salían de su asombro, jamás esperaron algo así de parte de Pam. –Tú, niña, jamás podrás cuidar a ese bebé. ¿Quién le dará de comer? Además, si te quedas con él, puedes largarte de mi casa de una buena vez. Pero como eres una maldita cobarde, nos vamos ya a sacar esa basura de tu vientre.

Carly comenzó a caminar hacia Sam que estaba tirada en el suelo. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan nerviosa y asustada. Su cuerpo temblaba horrores y estaba segura que eso le hacía daño al bebé.

-No quiero perder a este bebé, mamá yo lo quiero –Pam se acercó rápidamente a su hija y comenzó a pegarle.

-¿Qué vas a saber de querer, niña estúpida? –Gritó encolerizada. -¿Quién es el padre?

-Él no sabe… ni siquiera me quiere ver –respondió la rubia con voz rota.

-¡Ja! Era de esperarse, nadie querrá una carga a tu edad –admitió entre risas. –Ni siquiera yo lo quise, mi madre me obligó a tenerlas.

-Ya basta, Señora Puckett. No puede…

-Tú ni te metas, Carly. Esto es entre la zorra y yo –gritó con ira. –Ahora párate que nos está esperando un doctor…

-Usted no toca a ese bebé o le juro… -era la primera vez que Freddie hablaba desde que la pelea comenzó- o le juro que la mato.

-Vaya, pero nos salió defensor el ñoño –admitió divertida la rubia mayor. -¿Tú? ¿Matarme? No me hagas reír.

-Se lo repito. Usted no toca a Sam o a mi… -Freddie respiró hondo ante lo que iba a hacer. –No tocaras a Sam o a mi bebé, si lo hace la hundo en la cárcel.

Carly chilla sorprendida y se deja caer al lado de su amiga que observaba pálida a Freddie. Pam lo observó con detenimiento, él no podía estar mintiendo. Su rostro sereno y la falta de nerviosismo lo comprobaron, ese chico era el padre de ese bebé. La mujer negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar.

-Vete de mi casa. Para mí ya estás muerta –susurró antes de cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oh Dios! Freddie, ¿Por qué mentiste? Tú sabes que este bebé no es tuyo… -dijo Sam entrecortadamente. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo. -¿¡Freddie! ¿Qué haremos?

El aludido sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Decirle a mi madre –susurró antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla. –Todo estará bien.

Sam no le creyó, ¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora? Ella no iba a permitir que la vida de su mejor amigo se arruinara por su culpa. Mientras regresaban a Brushwell Plaza, Sam no paraba de pensar en las posibles salidas. Esperaría que la dejaran sola para escapar y así evitarle molestias. Sin embargo, Freddie también estaba pensando. Su mente no había parado de pensar en lo que le diría a su madre y en no dejarla sola; la conocía tanto que sabía que podía escapar.

Cuando llegaron a Brushwell eran las nueve de la noche, él sabía que su madre había llegado.

-Mamá, ¿puedes venir un momento a la sala? Tengo algo que decirte –susurró cuando entró a su habitación con Sam. No la iba a dejar sola.

Marissa estaba sorprendida, pero decidió seguir a su hijo.

-Te escuchó… -dijo su madre sentándose en uno de los muebles.

-Mamá, no hay forma fácil de decir esto… -Sam pudo sentir como el cuerpo del castaño comenzaba a temblar. Eso era injusto, ella no podía permitirlo.

-Freddie, por favor…

-Sam está esperando un hijo mío… -escupió rápidamente.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos y Carly no se encontraba de otra manera. Era difícil escuchar a su mejor amigo hacerse cargo de un ser que no es suyo. La morena se giró para ver la reacción de Marissa, no había emociones ni nada que comparar, era como si estuviera muerta.

-¿Esto es una broma? ¡Freddie! Dime que es una broma –gritó desesperada mientras lo tomaba del brazo. –No con esta delincuente… dime que es mentira.

-Es mentira, Señora Benson… este bebé –intentó decir Sam antes de callarla.

-Por supuesto que es mentira. Eres poca cosa para mi hijo. Él no puede aspirar a algo como tú –Freddie nunca había escuchado a su madre hablar o expresarse de esa manera, estaba decepcionado.

-Sam, no mientas. Te dije que me haré cargo de mi hijo –dijo Freddie mirando a Sam directamente a los ojos. Él pudo escuchar a su madre lanzar un grito ahogado, pero mantuvo su posición.

-Lárgate de mi casa, Fredward. Ni tu ni nadie más es bienvenido en este techo –Freddie asintió dolido, pero se mantuvo firme.

El castaño tomó la mano de Sam entre las suyas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espero que esta unión tuya fracase –dijo su madre con una sonrisa en los labios. Él quiso responderle, pero solo quería salir de ese lugar.

Carly abre la puerta de su apartamento rápidamente, no puede creer todo lo que había sucedido en tan solo dos horas. Escuchaba como su amiga sollozaba sentada en el mueble y Freddie estaba paralizado en el medio de la sala.

-Hoy dormiremos todos en mi cuarto… si, es lo mejor –dijo Carly desde la cocina. –Sam necesita descansar y tú también Freddie –aseguró tomando un poco de su limonada.

-Es mejor… -accedió Freddie sin emoción.

Durante dos horas su amiga no dejaba de llorar, pero él tenía que ser fuerte para ella. Esperó pacientemente a que las dos se durmieran por completo, así podía bajar y sacar todo el dolor que tenía dentro. Cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche, bajó las escaleras y se dejó caer en los muebles de la sala.

Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con rapidez, jamás imagino que su madre reaccionaría de esa forma. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras un nudo en su garganta se formaba rápidamente. No lo pudo soportar más y comenzó a llorar. Sus sollozos se escuchaban por toda la planta baja, no podía evitarlo, tenía tanto miedo y se sentía tan solo. De pronto, unos brazos lo rodearon sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-Carly me lo contó todo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti –dijo Spencer con una sonrisa en los labios. –Esto es una carga grande para un niño de dieciséis años.

-Lo sé, Spencer… pero es mi amiga y la quiero –susurró con dolor antes de seguir llorando. Necesitaba ser fuerte por su amiga.

-¿Qué harán? –Preguntó Spencer preocupado.

-Buscar trabajo… supongo –respondió Freddie con simpleza.

-Eso está muy bien. Los apoyaré cuanto pueda –aseguró Spencer y Freddie no se sintió solo, no más.


	2. Capitulo 2

** Yo te cuidaré**

**Capitulo 2**

Freddie se despertó sobresaltado, su frente sudaba y respiración agitada. No podía olvidar las palabras que su madre le había dicho. Trató de enfocar su mirada más allá del sillón en donde se encontraba y no logró nada. A pesar de sentir frío, su cuerpo estaba sudado a causa del sueño. Rato después dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, trataba de no llorar otra vez. No podía negar que estaba muy asustado, demasiado, pero ella era su amiga y se mantendría firme.

Él sintió una mano rosando levemente la piel descubierta de su pierna. Al principio se tensó porque no veía nada para luego relajarse al ver a su amiga. Tenía los ojos rojos y parecía no haber dejado de llorar nunca, pero por su respiración tranquila supo que estaba tranquila.

-Sam… deberías estar durmiendo –susurró el castaño con voz rota, él no estaba bien.

-No tengo sueño… -murmuró acercándose a él. -¿Por qué lo hiciste? No estás obligado a hacer nada, ni siquiera a cumplir con esto –dijo señalando su vientre.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo –su voz se quebró en el última palabra logrando que Sam derramara un par de lágrimas, que ni siquiera molesto en borrarlas.

-No estás bien, Freddie. Estás dejando toda tu vida de lado por mí y no me lo merezco –sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo mientras yo dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor.

-No digas eso… tú te mereces todo –su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. "Él no está bien" se repetía la rubia una y otra vez.

Ella se alejó solo un poco para ver a su amigo. Él tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y no se atrevía a hacer contacto con Sam.

-Freddie, mírame –lo vio fruncir el ceño y luego subir la mirada. –Déjalo salir…

Él aumento su agarré en su cintura con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar, pero merecía desahogarse. Sam entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento, lo estaba viviendo en carne propia con su madre, pero para él era más difícil. La madre de Freddie nunca le había dado la espalda, nunca se había comportado como hasta ahora.

Sus sollozos la desarmaban, cada vez le era más difícil respirar. Debía calmarlo o lo perdería.

-Freddie... por favor, no te pongas así... -trató de sonar segura, pero no lo logró. -Sé que estas así por mi culpa...

-No, no lo es -dijo entre hipidos. -Eres mi mejor amiga... eres como una hermana y yo... yo solo quiero ayudarte.

Eso logró molestarla un poco. Si era su amiga, ¿Por qué quiere arruinar su vida de esa forma?

-Mierda, Freddie, pero en que cabeza cabe que tu me podrías ayudar destruyendo toda tu vida -le gritó sin medir mis palabras.

Entonces se rompió. "¡Maldición lo rompí! Soy una estúpida por hacerlo tan miserable" se reprendía mentalmente.

-Lo siento... -susurró abrazándolo con fuerza. -No quise decir eso...

-Te ayudaré a superar esto, Samantha Puckett... -su determinación le hizo estremecer. -Te lo prometo.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse protegida en ese momento, nunca nadie le había prometido algo con tanta intensidad. Se dejó caer lentamente sobre su regazo, al principio fue incomodo para los dos, pero luego dejó de importarles. Ella cerró los ojos suspirando, los latidos de Freddie la tranquilizaban. Lentamente se dejó abrazar por el cansancio y se durmió como su amiga, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

****Freddie****

El olor del tocino golpeó mis sentidos. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que aun estaba en el mueble de la sala de Carly. Mi estomago comenzó a gruñir, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Entonces intenté levantarme y sentí un peso sobre mi pecho. Era Sam, aun dormía profundamente.

Me dejé caer en el sillón y cerré los ojos. Ella había sido por mucho tiempo mi demonio de cabellos dorados, pero ahora solo era mi mejor amiga; puedo asegurar que es más importante que nada en este mundo. Sam me había ayudado en tantas cosas que comenzó a colarse en mi vida de forma definitiva. Dejé escapar un suspiro entrecortado al recordar la noche anterior, pero aguante.

Puse extremada atención a la conversación susurrante que mi amiga mantenía con mi mejor amigo, su hermano. La verdad es que no estaban tratando de ocultar o moderar su tono de voz porque podía escucharlos…

-… no creo que haga mucho, tal vez solo está molesta con él –murmuró Spencer.

Estaba de espaldas a mí así que no podían saber si estaba despierto o no.

-Sí, pero se veía tan decidida con esa amenaza –la voz de Carly… su tono de voz era de alarma.

Sentí a Sam tensarse entre mis brazos y yo solo apreté mi agarre, nada le iba a pasar. Ella subió su rostro hasta fijar su mirada con la mía. La verdad es que no tenía idea de como ayudarla y sumarle este problema a Spencer no era la solución. Por primera vez sopesé millones de posibilidades y todas terminaban en la que menos me agradaba, buscarlo a él.

Por años sentí la necesidad de tenerlo en mi vida, pero ahora que ya lo había superado no podía creer que lo necesitara. Él se fue del apartamento cuando apenas tenía tres años, no recuerdo mucho de ese día, solo que vi a mi madre llorar por su partida. Las razones nunca las supe, tampoco me interesan. Fue tan duro no contar con él, lo necesité por tanto tiempo que… bueno, no vale la pena recordarlo. Pero esa idea se hacia cada vez más atractiva.

Sam comenzó a incorporarse sin apartar su mirada, ella trataba de buscar algo en mí; arrepentimiento tal vez. Le sonreí tratando de darle ánimos y ella me correspondió.

-Hola… -murmuró tan bajo que solo yo podía escucharla.

-Hola, ¿dormiste bien? –Pregunté arqueando una ceja y ella se sonrojo. ¿Sam Puckett sonrojada? Debe ser un sueño de seguro.

Comenzamos a reír tan fuerte que Carly y Spencer se giraron asustados, de seguro no querían alertarnos de nada.

-Chicos están despiertos… emm, les preparamos desayuno –dijo Carly rápidamente.

-Un excelente desayuno diría yo –secundó Spencer. –Un plato de ricos huevos, pan tostado con mermelada y tocino.

Sam se levantó rápidamente del mueble y corrió hasta la mesa de la cocina. Creo que ella simplemente no cambiaría y eso me gustaba. En cambio, yo me quedé allí sentado. Miraba mi celular fijamente aun no me decidía a actuar.

Me levanté quejándome del dolor inmenso que tenía en la espalda. Toda la noche en la misma posición y parte de la mañana me había dejado mal. No estoy muy seguro de que tan mal lo había pasado ella, pero si estoy consiente de las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y del cansancio. Ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte hasta ahora, creo que debo atribuírselo a su condición.

Caminé hasta habitación de Spencer y cerré la puerta con seguro, lo que iba a hablar con él no era incumbencia de nadie; había muchas dudas y reclamos en mi mente como para compartirlas con alguien más.

No sé por cuanto tiempo miré la pantalla de mi celular, era consiente únicamente de los latidos de mi pecho y del creciente nudo en mi garganta. Decidido, marqué su número y esperé a que contestara.

-¿Freddie? –Escuchar su voz hizo que me derrumbara. Era un lío de sentimientos y no sabía si podía contestar. –No cuelgues… -rogó como si supiera mis verdaderas intenciones-, hace mucho que no hablamos, hijo.

Quería gritarle, decirle que no era su hijo las veces que el viera conveniente; que nunca fui su hijo cuando lo necesite… pero la verdad es que lo necesitaba ahora y esa actitud no era buena por ahora.

-Edward… -susurré en modo de saludo.

-Hace dos años que espero una llamada tuya… te llamaba a diario –fruncí el ceño, no había recibido ninguna llamada de su parte.

-No tenía tiempo… ya sabes, las clases –fue mi triste escusa. –Tengo que pedirte un favor… Papá –nadie puede imaginarse lo duro que es para mí decir esas palabras.

-Lo que sea hijo, puedes pedirme lo que sea –pues eso haría.

Una hora más tarde estaba sentado en el comedor picando mi desayuno. La conversación con él fue… extraña. Lo único que me alegraba de todo este asunto era que tenía algo, algo que me permitiría estar bien, al menos por un par de meses.

-No has probado tu desayuno… -indicó Sam con sorna, ella sabía que algo me sucedía.

-Lo sé, solo estaba pensando en lo que haré en el futuro ahora –murmuré sin apartar la mirada de mis huevos fríos.

-Freddie, sabes que puedes salir de este embrollo… habla con tu mamá…

-No quiero nada de ella… -murmuré con resentimiento. –Solo estoy pensando en trabajar… para poder pagar el alquiler.

-¿Alquiler? ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó con voz chillona, estaba sorprendida.

-Cuando lo sepa serás la primera en enterarse… -aseguré con una sonrisa en los labios. –Sin embargo, necesitamos un trabajo… -necesitábamos trabajar los dos, por ahora.

-¿Qué has pensado? –Preguntó interesada.

-Ni idea… -respondí. -¿Tú?

-No lo sé, ¿tal vez algo simple como un trabajo de mesera por las tardes? –Asentí de acuerdo, tal vez era el trabajo más sencillo y sin esfuerzo para ella.

-Yo puedo trabajar con T-Bo, mi madre no logró convencerlo después de todo -dije con una sonrisa triste. –Me envió un texto y me dijo que podía contar con él.

La vi suspirar antes de dejarse caer en el mueble de Carly.

-Tranquila, lo lograremos –susurré de nuevo abrazándola con fuerza, quería transmitirle seguridad. Ella era la única persona con la que podía contar, ella era mi fortaleza y yo la suya.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y mi rostro se contorsionó de dolor puesto que Sam me tomaba con fuerza del brazo. Mi mirada chocó con la suya y lo supe, algo tenía en mente.

-Fredward, Samantha… -dijo su nombre de forma despectiva. –He venido para proponerte algo niñita y así dejas a mi hijo en paz.

Mientras se abría camino por la sala, un señor con una maleta ejecutiva en su mano la seguía. Ella tomó asiento y le indicó a él que hiciera lo mismo.

-Tengo un trato que no vas a rehusar –observé de reojo a Sam y ella apretó más su agarré, estaba nerviosa. –Te propongo abortar a esa cosa que tienes en tu vientre y setecientos mil dólares para que dejes a mi hijo para siempre.

La boca de Sam estaba abierta al igual que la mía, mi madre acababa de ponerme precio. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho y a la vez miedo. ¿Sería capaz de aceptar? Me regañé mentalmente por pensar algo así de ella, sabía que era mejor que eso. Miré a mi madre con odio y esperé a que cualquiera respondiera a eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas? –Dijo esperanzada e impaciente.

Estuve a punto de responder cuando Sam se levantó y se acercó de forma amenazante.

-Debería estar avergonzada, usted le acaba de poner precio a su hijo y le informo que unos dólares no lo valen –me sorprendió su respuesta y estoy seguro que mi madre está de igual forma. –Si nos disculpan, Freddie y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

Mi madre comenzó a reír con sorna. Me giré solo un poco al percatarme de la presencia de Carly y Spencer, Sam por otro lado temblaba como nunca lo había hecho mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Crees que no he pensado en algo para separarlos? –Preguntó de forma cínica. –Yo me encargaré de que tu no estés con mi hijo, además ¿Quién podrá ayudarlos? Los pobretones de los Shay, eso tengo que verlo.

-Su unión no es posible porque ninguno de los padres está de acuerdo. Edward Benson firmó hace hora y media por un permiso especial donde su hijo Fredward Benson asistirá a un colegio en Londres… -abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, mi padre no había firmado nada. En ese tiempo él hablaba conmigo.

-Eso es pura mierda porque hablé con mi padre por más de una hora… -miré a mi madre a los ojos. -¿Cuántos documentos has falsificado en su nombre? –En ningún momento ella hizo contacto conmigo. Había dado en el clavo.

-Falsificado o no, no te permito hacerte cargo de esta chiquilla porque ni siquiera están casados y estoy segura que no lo harán –ella caminó hasta la puerta principal y fijo su mirada en Sam. –Las cosas no te salieron como querías, niñita, no te quedarás con mi Freddie.

Cuando Sam cerró la puerta no lo pensé dos veces para acercarme y abrazarla. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de mí, mis sentimientos hacia mi madre y lo mucho que me dolió podían esperar. Ella trataba de separarse de mi agarre y yo no entendía porque. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Todo estará bien… -susurró alentadoramente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no me permití llorar, no en frente de todos.

-Sí… -acaricié su rostro con delicadeza y dejé escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones. -¿Te casarías conmigo?


	3. Capitulo 3

**Yo te cuidaré**

**Capitulo 3**

Freddie movía su pierna de arriba abajo. También mordía su labio con fuerza expresando el nerviosismo que sentía. No sabe cuantas veces observó el reloj colgado en la pared frontal del local y cuantas veces ignoró las órdenes de su jefe, T-Bo. En un par de horas se encontraría con su padre y era difícil para él mantenerse tranquilo cuando no sabía de él desde hace muchos años.

-¡Chico! Relájate, asustas a la clientela –Freddie se giró y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. –Todo irá de maravilla, aun pienso que hay otros métodos, pero a falta de una solución inmediata está bien…

El castaño sonrió ante la ironía, su jefe y gran amigo era el sabio ahora. Sin embargo, no se podía permitir ser sabio en esos momentos porque veintinueve horas atrás su madre lo había amenazado; sus amenazas eran muy sutiles, pero no le quitaba significado. Por eso decidió proponerle matrimonio a su amiga y a pesar de estar consciente de que ese bebé no era suyo ya estaba metido hasta el fondo. No se arrepentía, no malinterpreten sus pensamientos, pero era un verdadero problema.

¿Casado? ¿Pueden imaginarse a Fredward Benson casado? Él no se ha hecho la idea aun, era una locura total. Distraídamente, tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón donde descansaba el anillo de compromiso; solo costaba setecientos dólares, era sencillo y nada lujoso. Definitivamente no era lo que ella merecía.

-Freddie, amigo –la voz de T-Bo lo trajo a la realidad. –Es hora… suerte hermano.

Él sintió como sus labios y toda su boca se secaba más de lo normal. Podía estar equivocado, pero le temía mucho a lo que él pensara, a pesar de errores y malos entendidos, aun lo necesitaba. Freddie se quitó el delantal estúpido que estaba obligado a utilizar y dejó la gorra en la cocina, en un pequeño casillero que asignaban para cada trabajador. Luego se despidió de todos y salió a la calle.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería de la esquina, no pudo evitar temblar. Estaba aterrado. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la entrada y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

-No puedo… no puedo –murmuró antes de girarse e intentar escapar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Le sorprendió ver a la rubia, no se lo esperaba.

Ella estaba vestida con su típico vestido de mesera de batidos locos, por suerte T-Bo había logrado conseguirles trabajo a los dos.

-Sam, te van a regañar…

-Y una mierda con los regaños de T-Bo –dijo con exasperación. –Me necesitas y no te dejaré solo, niño bonito…

Él frunció los labios al escuchar su sobrenombre, ni siquiera podían imaginar cuanto odiaba ser llamado de esa forma y si se tratara de alguno de sus amigos hombres ya lo hubiese golpeado, pero solo se trataba de Sam. El castaño sintió como era arrastrado hacia el interior del local, estaba molesto con ella por obligarle, pero todo quedó en el olvido. Sam, que no había reparado en su reacción, se frenó al ver a un hombre levantarse feliz y mirando hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Sam se atrevió a mirar de reojo a su amigo, podía sentir sus manos temblar. "Entonces… él es su padre" pensó mientras fijaba su mirada de nuevo en aquel hombre. Él era mucho más joven que la madre de Freddie, le calculaba al menos unos cuarenta años de edad. Su parentesco con el castaño era esplendido, simplemente único. La única diferencia posible sería su cabello rizado y ojos color miel.

-Hijo… -Freddie dio un paso hacia atrás, pero la rubia lo detuvo.

-Tienes que hacer esto –murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. –No te dejaré… estaré aquí –susurró sin miedos y Freddie solo pudo asentir antes de acercarse a la mesa donde estaba su padre.

***Sam***

No soy muy dada a las demostraciones de afecto, en realidad las odio, pero con Benson todo era fácil. Con él puedo ser una niña sin sentirme estúpida, puedo dejar fluir todas mis emociones y también dejarme reconfortar. En general soy una persona muy difícil, desde que era solo una niñita y ahora que tengo casi diecisiete años soy igual.

Es difícil darse cuenta que en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas todo cambio, mi madre me dio la espalda y la desquiciada de Marissa, no solo le dio la espalda a su hijo, lo amenazó. Creo que todos sabemos lo que es capaz esa mujer, está obsesionada con él, es enfermizo. No negaré las veces que le suplique a Freddie retractarse, pero ese chico nunca entiende por cabeza dura. Sin embargo, estoy muy agradecida con él.

Ayer en la mañana, Marissa apareció en el apartamento de Carly. Tuve mucho miedo con solo verla, no dejé de pensar en el bienestar de mi hijo y, muy en el fondo, en el bienestar de Freddie. Me ofreció setecientos mil dólares y todos los gastos para el aborto; no puedo creer tanto cinismo. Le puso un precio a su hijo.

Luego de dejarla en su lugar, nos amenazó… en realidad amenazó a Freddie y en ese momento comenzaron mis temores. Él intentó abrazarme, pero no estaba de ánimos. ¿Qué diablos ocurría con esa vieja? ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? Yo siempre supe que sobreprotegía mucho a Freddie, hasta ahora es un misterio como le permitió juntarse con nosotras, al menos para mí. Después de unos momentos me rendí, no es que Freddie Benson se conformaría con mi rechazo. Compartimos unas cuantas palabras y luego dijo la más importante de todas las frases… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Yo no supe como reaccionar. Carly gritó sorprendida y emocionada a la vez, eso logró traerme a la realidad. Me giré lentamente con el rostro contorsionado de horror y sorpresa para encontrarme con varios sentimientos. Expectación, ansiedad, miedo y más, todas y cada una dibujadas en el los rostros de Spencer y mi mejor amiga. "¿Estás seguro?" recuerdo haber murmurado esa pregunta sin mucho tono de voz, pero él me escuchó ya que asintió con una sonrisa. "Cuanto antes mejor" sentenció sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Y allí estaba yo, futura señora Benson. Aun no recuerdo con claridad como acepté casarme con mi mejor amigo, pero si sé que puede ser un error.

-Hey, niña… -el chasquido de los dedos de T-Bo me trajo a la realidad. –Freddie acaba de salir, así que te doy permiso. Solo por esta vez, acompáñalo –arqueé una ceja y esbocé una sonrisa, este tipo era extraño y buen amigo.

Abandoné batidos locos para luego cruzar la calle. Lo vi parado y me di cuenta de su indecisión. Él ni siquiera lo vio venir, lo regañé por pensar en escapar, él tiene que superar esta traba con su padre a como de lugar; desde ahora Edward Benson es el único en quien podemos confiar.

Después de un rato, estaba sentada en medio de una guerra silenciosa y, a juzgar por sus miradas, no tenían intenciones de hablar.

-Entonces… ¿Usted es el papá de Freddie? –Pregunta idiota, pero no dejé que mi pena influyera en mi decisión de romper este maldito silencio.

-Así es y tu debes ser su amiga Sam –eso no es una pregunta, lo está afirmando.

-Así es… -respondí de la misma forma.

-Pa… Edward –miré a Freddie con atención, estuvo a punto de llamarlo papá y se retractó. –Mamá ha falsificado todo… absolutamente todo lo que debe llevar tu firma para controlarme –eso ultimo lo soltó tan rápido, no me sorprende que el rostro de su padre se llenara de confusión. –Lo que quiero decir… es que todos los permisos de viajes fuera del país, las supuestas cartas que me enviaste y todo, lo hizo ella.

-No me sorprende, tu madre fue manipuladora desde que la conocí –susurró su padre abatido, en realidad, a mi tampoco me sorprende. –Tenía solo veinte años cuando la conocí. Tu madre era una hermosa mujer de treintas que acababa de divorciarse. Era la más hermosa de ese lugar, estaba llena de vida y con ganas de experimentar… creo que fui su experimento –dijo entre risas de dolor.

Por lo visto aun tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

-No entiendo… -murmuró Freddie con el ceño fruncido. -¿Experimento?

-Cuando me case con tu madre, solo tenía dos meses de haberla conocido… -su mirada se centró en su taza de café, aparentemente avergonzado. –A los pocos meses de nuestra boda te concebimos, yo no tenía forma de ver lo malo en la velocidad de lo que ocurría porque amaba a tu madre con locura… como nunca podré amar a otra mujer.

Freddie apretó mi mano con fuerza y lo vi morder su labio. Esa fue la misma reacción de hace dos noches para evitar llorar, cosa que no fue efectiva, pero al parecer le funcionaba bien.

-Dos años después de tu nacimiento, tu madre desapareció contigo… -está vez tuve que cerrar los ojos para no llorar, por desgracia estaba muy susceptible a causa de mi embarazo. –Te juro que pensé lo peor… hasta que la conseguí de nuevo y tratamos de solucionar todo, pero ella no pudo. Solo me obligó a firmar un papel para el divorcio y desde ese día no sé de ustedes –susurró abatido.

-Mi mamá dijo que tú nos abandonaste –dijo Freddie entrecortadamente.

Fue una tarde diferente, algo movida y emocional. Sin embargo, Freddie parece un zombi actualmente. Yo lo observaba desde el mostrador, limpiaba las mesas sin emoción en su rostro. Su padre nos prometió ayuda no solo económica, si no moral y emocional. Observé de reojo el reloj que cuelga en la pared, siente y menos quince, hora de irnos.

-Fredward, suelta tu esponja –lo vi fruncir el ceño confundido. –Mamá tiene hambre y mi bebé también.

Negó con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el ascensor, esperando llegar al piso ocho con rapidez. Él no habló durante todo el trayecto, solo movía distraídamente su pie. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron caminamos lentamente hacia el apartamento de Carly.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de trabajo? –Preguntó Carly animadamente.

-Bien… -me limité a responder subiendo las escaleras.

-Grandioso –lo escuché decir.

Más vale se preparé porque tendré una larga charla con ese idiota.

***Freddie***

Dejé que el agua tibia cayera libremente sobre mi espalda, me siento tan tenso y todo se lo debo a los acontecimientos de esta tarde. Mi padre, su historia y la verdad, son tres cosas para la cuales no estaba preparado. Pero tengo que admitir que fue de mucha ayuda tenerla a mi lado, me dio las fuerzas necesarias para no llorar. Sin embargo, aun en la soledad no había derramado ni una sola lágrima.

Suspiré al salir de la ducha, me sentía cansado física y emocionalmente. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar al estudio que desde la noche anterior lo arreglamos para convertirlo en un cuarto. Me dejé caer en la cama y comencé a recordar todo. Mis manos se cerraron en puños buscando distraerme de ese sentimiento de dolor en mi pecho. No iba a llorar, no lo permitiría. La puerta se abrió de golpe, era Sam con su típica mirada de "vas a hablar quieras o no". Ella traía en sus manos un emparedado de jamón y me lo dio antes de sentarse a mi lado.

-No pretenderás dormir sin comer, ¿no? –Dejé escapar un suspiro.

-No, no lo haré… -accedí dando el primer mordisco.

Ella me observó mientras comía. Su mirada era penetrante, era como si tratara de buscar algo dentro de mí. Terminé de comerlo, pero esta vez no me atreví a mirarla porque explotaría dejando escapar todos mis sentimientos. No puedo darme el lujo de llorar a cada segundo, tengo que ser fuerte.

-No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, Freddie –su voz me hizo estremecer. –Eres solo un chico… como yo –dijo antes de rodear sus brazos en mi cuello, me estaba abrazando.

Esta vez dejé escapar todo, pero no de forma esperada. Solo me limité a derramar lágrimas y uno que otro suspiro tembloroso. Sam solo me abrazaba y borraba las lágrimas, a veces susurraba palabras de aliento.

-Es irónico, debería ser yo quien te ayude –susurré dibujando una media sonrisa.

-¡Hey! Que no soy una niña indefensa –protestó golpeando mi pecho con suavidad.

-Lo sé… -guardé silencio por un largo tiempo. Me levanté y busqué la cajita negra que estaba en mi pantalón. –Creo que así será oficial. Sam, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella observó el anillo y luego a mí.

-¿Sabes que no te amo, verdad? –Sonreí ante su pregunta.

-Lo sé, Princesa… -dije con una sonrisa. –Ahora, no lo repetiré. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Sí… -respondió con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba el anillo.

-Dentro de tres días serás, oficialmente, la Señora Benson –dije entre risas que ella correspondió.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Yo te cuidaré**

**Latidos **

Sam observaba como Freddie firmaba el papel que los convertiría en marido y mujer, al menos de forma legal. Ella se giró un poco para observar a los presentes, dos testigos necesitaban solamente, Carly y Spencer; a pesar de todo estaban sonrientes y se veían complacidos. Pero lo único que ella podía mostrar era ansiedad. Desde el momento que había aceptado ser su esposa, la idea de que él la abandonara a su suerte estaba latente.

-Ahora pueden besarse –dijo el juez trayendo a la rubia de su letargo.

Freddie sonriente se acercó para besarla en la mejilla y luego rodear sus brazos en su cintura. "Tranquila, siempre estaré a tu lado" le decía al oído. "Nunca te abandonaré… eso solo pasará el día que tú lo decidas" dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que creerle.

-Detengan esta locura… -Freddie y Sam saltaron de su lugar. –Fredward, te prohíbo que me hagas esto…

-Ya lo hice, madre –murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Pero… pero tu eres menor de edad… -intentó explicar Marissa en un ataque de lamentos. -¿No es cierto, Pam?

Freddie comenzaba a apretar más su agarre puesto que Sam no podía mantenerse en píe. Su madre había llegado con la intención de detener la ceremonia, pero llegaron tarde y su matrimonio por el civil era completamente legal. Solo necesitaban que uno de los dos tutores legales de la pareja se presentara y aceptara; el peor error de Pam fue darle la legalidad a Spencer o el mejor según la rubia y por parte del castaño, estaba su padre.

-Ni creas que te esperaré con los brazos abiertos cuando esta mocosa te abandone con ese engendro… -gritó de nuevo la mamá de Freddie.

-Oiga le juro que… -¡Zaz! Todo el lugar quedó sumido en el más profundo de los silencios, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

-Tú ni hables muchachita. ¿Crees que no sé que estás con mi hijo por dinero? ¡Claro! ¿Qué se puede esperar de una pobretona que nunca tuvo nada? –Sam que no había reaccionado al golpe estaba estupefacta. Ella podía escuchar los reclamos de Marissa hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los de esa mujer.

-Creo que en este mundo se pagan los errores… espero que no te des cuenta del error que has cometido, porque este chico… -dijo señalando a Freddie-, no estará allí para esperarte y perdonarte. Te guste o no, Marissa, ambas llevamos el apellido… Benson.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tutearme?

-Perdiste todo respeto… -era su respuesta, simple y directa.

Freddie entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y salieron apresuradamente por la puerta, no querían toparse con más problemas. Fueron conscientes de las quejas malhumoradas de sus amigos, pero no le dieron importancia. Para Freddie, era la primera vez que solo le importaba Sam y el resto podía desaparecer, pero había hecho una promesa y esa era cuidarlos a ambos; para ella no fue tan diferente, en su mente solo existía la posibilidad de salir de ese lugar, no resistiría verlo deprimido de nuevo, no por las estupideces de su madre.

-¿Y ahora? –Preguntó Sam de pronto.

-Ahora nos vamos a nuestra casa… -la rubia lo observaba con confusión mientras se formaba un hermoso mohín en sus labios.

Ella decidió no decir nada, ni siquiera intentaría decirle que ellos no tenían casa porque él lo debía saber. Ese tipo de ilusiones no iban con ella, nunca sería dueña de un tráiler siquiera. Se montaron en el coche del padre de Freddie en silencio, aun las cosas entre ellos eran lo suficientemente incomodas como para no entablar, ni siquiera, una conversación amistosa.

Por otro lado, Sam observaba fijamente la carretera. Aun le parecía imposible estar casada con Freddie y sin amarlo, las cosas sucedieron tan rápido. Él era su mejor amigo, su compañero y confidente, parece que solo fue hace dos días que comenzaron a llevar la fiesta en paz y ahora eran marido y mujer. De vez en cuando respondía a los mensajes que Carly le enviaba y luego volvía su vista a la carretera.

De pronto se dio cuenta que habían dejado Brushwell plaza atrás y que aparcaban el coche en un nuevo edificio. La rubia fruncía el ceño mientras Freddie le sonreía desde el asiento delantero.

-Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo… -murmuró antes de salir para abrirle la puerta. –Te gustará.

Ella enarcó una ceja ante la seguridad que tenían sus palabras, ya extraña al antiguo Freddie. Él siempre fue así, sin importar los golpes o el miedo que pudiera infundirle la rubia, sus palabras siempre denotaban seguridad. Por ese motivo y otros más, él se había ganado el respeto de la rubia. Sam caminaba hacia los elevadores, pero él la detuvo y le dijo que debían ir por las escaleras. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió seguirlo sin chistar. Él sabía que su amiga no se imaginaba lo que le tenía preparado, lo podía ver en su indiferencia y tranquilo andar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta que llevaba grabado el numero "1-H" en ella. -¿Aquí vive tu papá? –Volvió a preguntar mientras miraba hacia atrás, pero nadie los había seguido.

Cuando Freddie abrió la puerta le sorprendió tanto que quiso gritar. El apartamento estaba más vacío que un apartamento promedio; también era algo pequeño, pero acogedor. Lo primero que observó Sam mientras caminaba fue un pequeño sofá en el medio de la sala. Luego una mesa comedor para cuatro personas. A pesar de ver todo eso, ella no entendía que hacían ese lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para observarla con detalle, había varios electrodomésticos necesarios y básicos, en una de las esquinas estaba la nevera y mucho más. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el papel pegado en la nevera, que era retenido por un imán; llevaba gravado su nombre.

Al tomarlo entre sus manos comenzó a leerlo. Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Freddie escuchara el grito que salía de sus labios. La observó girarse y noto que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, además había arrugado el documento entre sus manos. El castaño quiso patearse por hacerla sentir mal y cuando quiso disculparse por lo que había cometido. Entonces sintió los brazos de su amiga alrededor de su cuello.

-No puedo creer todo lo que has hecho por mí… -murmuró en su cuello. –Eres le mejor amigo que he tenido…

-Bueno, ahora soy tu esposo –respondía Freddie en broma.

-Sí, lo eres… -dijo separándose de él y correr hasta el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones.

El apartamento era pequeño, pero perfecto. Tenía dos habitaciones y dos baños, había un pequeño balcón que daba a la calle y un pequeño estudio. Ya en el cuarto principal se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de no poseer un televisor porque nada podía bajarla de su felicidad.

-¿Te gustó? –La rubia asentía incorporándose para observarlo. -Mi padre me lo regalo y yo te lo regalo a ti… sé que no es mucho y que todos mis ahorros se fueron en pequeñeces y que no son de buena calidad…

-¿Puedes callarte? –dijo Sam entre risas. –Me encanta y no solo es mí casa, también es tuya.

*Freddie*

No podía dormir, lo único que hacia era juguetear con su cabello mientras ella dormía plácidamente a mi lado. Es extraño, todo esta pasando tan rápido y ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ella. Pero ella despierta ese instinto protector en mí que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Era obvio que no podía olvidar mis problemas, pero el estar a su lado y saber que nos apoyábamos mutuamente me daba una sensación de satisfacción que nunca sentí.

¿En qué momento me rendí al sueño? La verdad es que no lo sabía, solo sentí los rayos del sol sobre mi piel y sus brazos rodeándome. Me giré un poco para poder abrir los ojos, traté de enfocar mi mirada en el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca. Casi grito al ver la hora.

-Sam, despierta… el doctor te verá en cuarenta minutos y nosotros no hemos desayunado siquiera –era de esperarse que reaccionara de la misma forma. Comenzó a buscar ropa en sus maletas, se veía desesperada y yo la entendía.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse con fuerza, típicas reacciones de Sam. Busqué un poco de fruta en la nevera como fresas, naranjas, manzanas, melón, sandía y bananas. Este día sería algo pesado, no solo era el control de Sam si no la primera vez que escuchaba el corazón de su bebé.

Preparé la ensalada de frutas con rapidez y coloqué dos vasos con jugo de naranja, para luego esperarla. Por el movimiento en la habitación supe que se estaba vistiendo. Minutos más tarde estaba a mi lado, desayunando en silencio. Su mente parecía estar en otro lado porque solo se movía para comer. De pronto sus ojos buscaron mi mirada y yo le sonreí.

-Freddie… -su voz salió como un chillido. -¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Mi necesidad de alimentos pasó a un segundo plano, así que decidí darme un baño. Ya en la ducha no pude evitar sonreír, ella me había tomado en cuenta para esto… cuando yo ni siquiera soy su padre. Luego me vestí tan rápido como pude, pero parece que todo lo que hago me sale con torpeza, tal vez era nerviosismo o emoción, puede ser ambas.

No me sentía bien para manejar por lo que decidimos tomar un taxi hasta la clínica de maternidad. Cuando llegamos solo faltaba una paciente en ser atendida, luego sería el turno de Sam. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzó a juguetear con mi anillo, lo giraba cada vez que tenía una oportunidad. ¿Quién vería a Sam Puckett tan calmada y pasiva a mi lado? De vez en cuando la escuchaba suspirar y cambiar de posición, para luego volver a lo que hacía en ese momento; ella jugaba con las líneas de mis manos, imaginando letras en el camino.

-Puckett, Samantha –la sentí tensa y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

-Es Benson, me case ayer… -dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas y me hizo sentir extrañamente complacido.

-Muy bien, cambiaremos el nombre de su historia Señora Benson –no pude evitar reírme y sé que ella tampoco.

-Buenos días… Señora Benson. Wao, esas son excelentes noticias, Felicidades… -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa cálida en los labios. Era un anciano muy gracioso a mi parecer. –Estamos listos para escuchar el corazón de tu bebé, ¿cierto? –Ambos asentimos.

Esperé sentado en el consultorio mientras Sam se cambiaba y luego le harían un chequeo general. No sabía hasta que punto quería que participara en este encuentro.

-Señor Benson, no creo que se quiera perder de esto –no sé que me paso, pero no me podía levantar de la silla. –No te preocupes, todos reaccionan así.

Entré a la habitación continua y ella estaba acostada con una sabana que cubría su desnudes, pero dejando al descubierto su vientre abultado. Me senté a su lado con mi rostro lleno de angustia, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría; obviamente sé lo básico, lo estudiamos en la clase de educación sexo, pero tengo miedo.

-Muy bien, sentirás un poco de frio con este gel –advirtió antes de comenzar.

Entonces allí estaba yo, viviendo la experiencia más extraña de mi vida y a la vez emocionante. Mientras el doctor deslizaba el aparato por su piel, me imaginé como sería cuando experimentara esto en un futuro.

-Sam, tranquila… -grité de pronto al sentir sus uñas en mi piel.

-Escucha, Freddie… es mi bebé –murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Es único, simplemente no tengo palabras.

-Es… es… es maravilloso Sam, ¿lo escuchas? –alcé la voz más de lo que me proponía.

-¿Lo ves? Toda pareja está nerviosa al principio, pero cuando escuchan el corazón de su hijo es pura felicidad –no dejé de mirar a Sam desde ese momento, me tenía maravillado y ahora habían muchas más razones para protegerla.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Pues aquí el otro capitulo... espero les guste :)**

**Besos**

**Yo te cuidaré**

**Aprendiendo a vivir contigo**

***Sam***

¿Tengo que decirlo? ¡Sí! Freddie es una locura, no soporto que cuide tanto de mí. He llegado a gritarle hasta el cansancio que me deje en paz, que no era su deber cuidarme. De eso ya ha pasado una semana, hasta le lancé el anillo a la cara y tiré toda su ropa al pasillo; y cuando por fin logro que me deje tranquila, no me siento bien, me siento igual que una perra. Creo que lo más difícil fue ver su rostro lleno de dolor, otra vez de la forma más cruel.

Suspiré abatida, estaba acostada en mi cama, completamente sola. Quisiera abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y correr hacia sus brazos, para decirle que me perdone. La verdad es que no es mi intención ser así, ni siquiera sé por qué me estresa su actitud, solo puedo achacarle mis males y cambios a las estúpidas hormonas. Un día de estos me volverán loca y terminaré comiendo gente o algo parecido. A mis seis meses, siento que cualquier cosa me molesta.

Cambié de posición para poder jugar con mi PeraPhone o eso intentaba, porque lo único que podía hacer era pensar en la noche que lo boté y le dije todo eso. Pero para que alguien me entienda debo comenzar desde el principio y creo que llegaran a la misma conclusión que acabo de llegar, fui una completa estúpida.

"Freddie preparaba el almuerzo como de costumbre y yo ayudaba a cortar algunas verduras. Estaba tan distraída que no calculé bien la distancia del cuchillo y corté parte de mi dedo. Como era de esperarse grité y él vino al rescate. No puedo decir que eso me agrade, la verdad es que me estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Yo nunca fui una chica que recibía atención a cada segundo, ni siquiera de mi madre y ahora venía Freddie a hacerlo, simplemente lo odio, necesito que me deje en paz.

-Para… déjame que estoy bien –le grité haciendo más énfasis en la palabra "bien".

-Solo quiero ayudarte –gritó de vuelta. –Sam, eres muy importante para mí…

-Solo lo dices porque tu madre paso a ser alguien que te hizo daño… solo quieres descargar todo eso sobreprotegiéndome –fui cruel, lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Preguntó por medio de un susurro. –Tu y ese bebé son lo más impor…

-Ya basta con eso… -grité. –Te diré solo una cosa, Benson –espeté con ira-, me arrepiento mucho de esto… no te preocupes más por mi hijo. ¿Entendiste? Mi hijo, no tuyo… ahora lárgate –mi garganta dolió como nunca, pero no me detuve.

Tomé toda su ropa del closet y la tiré en el pasillo.

-A partir de ahora dormirás donde te plazca, pero conmigo no… -cerré la puerta en el exacto momento que sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas.

Fui cruel, pero no me detendré a disculparme."

Bueno, eso fue lo que paso. Ahora yo estaba lista para ir a mi cita con el doctor, pero está vez él no me acompañaría. Salí del cuarto y lo vi revisando algo en su celular, ni siquiera alzó la mirada para verme. Me encogí de hombros antes de agarrar mis llaves y salir, la clínica no quedaba tan lejos y podía llegar allí caminando. Mientras caminaba por la calle, podía sentir las miradas de todos en mí, no era normal que una chica de dieciséis años esté embarazada y más yo, que aparento como catorce por mi estatura.

Cuando llegué a la clínica me tocó esperar mi turno de píe, no habían asientos disponibles. Dos horas después me llamaron, Samantha Benson; no se explicar lo que sentí, pero no se comparaba con nada de lo que he sentido antes.

-Señora Benson, vino sola hoy –notó amablemente el doctor, yo solo pude tratar de sonreír. –Estamos en tu semana veinte, culminándola.

-Así es… -murmuré sin saber que decir.

-Ve a cambiarte, hoy veremos cuanto a crecido tu bebé y sabremos su sexo, si lo permite –sonreí, mi bebé no mostraba su sexo, era testarudo como yo.

Mientras me quitaba la ropa dejé escapar algunas lágrimas. Primero fue ira, luego indiferencia y por último depresión. Borré mis lágrimas para luego colocarme la bata. Caminé hasta la camilla y esperé sentada a que mi doctor volviera.

-¿Estamos listos? –Asentí arrecostándome a la fría camilla.

Me estremecí cuando el gel tocó mi piel, creo que nadie con cinco dedos de frente estará tranquilo con eso. Comenzó a deslizar el aparato sobre mi piel con suavidad.

-Perfecto… -murmuró con una sonrisa y yo solo miraba la pantalla con lágrimas en los ojos. –Y aquí tenemos el sexo…

-¿Qué es? –Lo interrumpí con emoción contenida.

-Será varón, un bebé muy tranquilo debo admitir –dijo limpiando todo el desastre. -¿Patea?

-Aun no, solo siento movimientos –susurré con voz entrecortada. –Bien, te cambiaremos las vitaminas…

Lo dejé de escuchar, mi mente viajaba a las posibles reacciones de Freddie al escuchar el sexo del bebé. De seguro estaría feliz y… haciendo nada porque yo le dije que no se preocupara más por nosotros.

-¿Sucede algo? –La voz de mi doctor me trajo a la realidad.

-¿Es normal que esté tan irritable? –Murmuré con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo es, no se preocupe –comenzó acercándose a mí. –Generalmente todo acaba en el mes seis, como hay mujeres que en todo su embarazo no quieren nada con nadie.

Gemí sin poderlo evitar, yo no quería estar tres meses sin Freddie. Era estresante mi situación. Después de sus indicaciones y despedirme de él, regresé al apartamento de la misma forma que había ido a la clínica, caminando. Subí por el elevador esta vez, ya sentía que mis pies dolían y que no podía estar un minuto más de pie. Cuando abrí la puerta del apartamento, todas las luces estaban apagadas, él no estaba allí.

Sé que no debe importarme, pero lo hago. Tomé asiento en el mueble y me puse a pensar en las mil y un soluciones para arreglar las cosas, no la encontré. Todas y cada una terminarían mal porque soy mala pidiendo perdón. Cerré los ojos, estaba cansada mental y físicamente.

Mis sueños se vieron invadidos por pesadillas donde Joshua me quitaba a mi bebé, otras donde me quedaba completamente sola y la peor era donde perdía a mi bebé. No sé en que momento dejé de soñar para pasar a un sueño tranquilo, solo que cuando desperté el olor a comida golpeaba fuerte mis sentidos. El apartamento seguía vacío, pero en la mesa había un plato con una nota.

_"Esperó te guste, solo te traje algo de comer. Trabajaré hasta tarde"_

Suspiré y me dejé caer en la silla, este tipo de comida me encantaba. Sin embargo, el comerlo sola me deprimía más de lo que ya estaba. Terminé todo mi plato y lo lavé antes de irme a mi cuarto. Tengo que hablar con alguien y ya sé a quien. Marqué su número, me lo sabía de memoria, y esperé que contestara.

-¿Sam? ¿Cómo estás amiga? –La voz alegre de Carly me hizo sonreír.

-¿Estás ocupada? –murmuré con la vista fija en el techo.

-No. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que vaya al apartamento? –Preguntó de pronto alarmada.

-No pasa nada, pero si quiero que vengas –ella dijo algo rápidamente y que solo tardaría diez minutos antes de colgar.

Cerré los ojos y me volví a quedar dormida, últimamente estaba muy cansada. Sentí las manos de alguien acariciando mi cabeza, por el olor de su perfume era Carly así que no hice tanto teatro.

-Me quedé dormida –susurré abriendo los ojos.

-Lo sé, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… supongo –me senté y estiré mis piernas, cada vez era peor el dolor.

-¿Aun mal con Freddie? –La miré a los ojos y suspiré. Seguramente él le conto todo.

-Debe odiarme… fui una perra –murmuré abrazando la que solía ser su almohada. Aun conserva su olor.

-Cuéntame… -fue su respuesta.

Por más de una hora le conté todo con lujos y detalles. Ella solo se limitó a asentir y de vez en cuando fruncir el ceño cuando algo no le parecía.

-Ahora no sé… ni siquiera puedo actuar bien cuando él está allí por temor a que me rechace –murmuré dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. –La verdad es que no siento nada de lo que le dije… porque me encanta que cuide de mí y de mi hijo, pero yo soy una estúpida y terminé arruinándolo todo.

-Habla con él y dile todo lo que me dijiste a mí –negué con la cabeza.

-Él no quiere hablarme –aseguré mientras mi amiga gruñía molesta.

-No seas tonta Sam –chilló con molestia. –Freddie jamás te odiaría y menos te dejaría de hablar. Estoy segura que está respetando tu espacio.

Mordí mis labios y asentí, lo esperaré esta noche para hablar con él. Después de una larga charla, Carly se despidió no sin antes desearme buena suerte. Otra vez me quedé sola, algo que definitivamente no me gustaba.

Abracé la almohada de Freddie mientras observaba la oscuridad de mi habitación. De vez en cuando acariciaba mi barriga, entonces se me ocurrió hablarle por primera vez.

-Hola mi niño… -comencé a reír. –Ahora sé que eres un niño, eres un travieso por no querer mostrarte, pero aun así te amo y eres perfecto.

Sentí un movimiento brusco dentro de mí que me hizo sonreír.

-Perdóname por no hablarte tanto, creo que solo necesitaba un empujoncito y creo que hoy lo conseguí –susurré sonriente. -¿Sabes? Aun no te tengo y te amo con locura… eres mi pedacito de cielo y eso no se completará si él no está aquí…

Otro movimiento que me causo cosquillas.

-Aunque no sea tu papá biológico, él es mil veces merecedor de eso –susurré dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. –Pero mamá lo echó todo a perder… y juro que lograré arreglarlo mi vida.

De pronto mi corazón de se detuvo, él había llegado y yo no podía moverme. Dejé escapar un gemido por lo cobarde que era. Escuché como se acercaba al cuarto y comencé a fingir que estaba dormida. La puerta se abrió e imaginé que me estaba observando. Tomó mucho de mí no tensarme cuando su mano acarició mi cabello y luego fue a parar a mi vientre.

-Hola bebé… -su voz cálida y llena de emoción hizo que mi corazón saltara. -¿Cuidaste bien de mamá hoy? Yo sé que sí –susurró, a este punto fue imposible seguir fingiendo. Abrí los ojos para ver lo que hacia. –Aunque tu mamá está molesta conmigo… no importa, no estoy aquí para sumar más problemas. Te quiero… -mis ojos se abrieron más por la sorpresa-, y a tu mamá también. Cuídala por favor.

Lo vi besar mi vientre antes de levantarse, estuve a punto de detenerlo cuando él pateó con fuerza. Mi reacción inmediata fue tomar el brazo de Freddie con fuerza, él se giró asustado, pero no me importó. Lo atraje hacia mí y coloqué su mano con fuerza en mi estomago. De nuevo volvió a patear, fue inevitable no reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. No puedo decir que él no estaba igual, creo que estaba más emocionado que yo.

-Perdóname –dije de pronto y él solo me miró. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

***Freddie***

Limpió las mesas vacías de batidos locos con rapidez, estoy loco por volver a casa, hoy había sido una noche de locura. Todos mis compañeros de la escuela vinieron aquí y me observaban como un bicho raro. Hasta se atrevieron a preguntarme si era verdad que el hijo que esperaba Sam era mío. No les respondí, no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie. Luego comenzaron a decir que arruiné mi vida y que ahora será más difícil estudiar. Eso lo sé, pero tampoco les respondí.

Tengo pensado tantas cosas con respecto a mi futuro, puedo terminar mis estudios el año que viene ya que tan solo me queda un trimestre. Puedo aplicar a la universidad local y estudiar lo mismo que en otras universidades; mi futuro pasó a tener otras prioridades.

Me despedí de T-Bo, luego comencé a caminar un par de cuadras hasta mi apartamento. A juzgar por las luces encendidas y la ausencia del plato de comida que traje para Sam, supe que ella estaba aquí. Caminé hasta su habitación, algo que solía ser nuestro y ya no era así. Aun es difícil entender porque me rechaza y se molesta tanto con mi presencia, pero estoy seguro que hay una explicación.

Me acerqué a ella, así como en la tarde cuando llegué del banco y acaricié sus cabellos con dulzura, se ve tan hermosa dormida. Luego deslicé mi mano hasta su vientre abultado, fue inevitable no sonreír.

-Hola bebé… -susurré sin apartar la mirada de mi mano. -¿Cuidaste bien de mamá hoy? Yo sé que sí –sé que era extraño esto que hacia, pero leí en un libro que eso estimulaba al bebé. –Aunque tu mamá está molesta conmigo… no importa, no estoy aquí para sumar más problemas. Te quiero… -eso último salió tan natural que no me dio tiempo de sorprenderme, era cierto-, y a tu mamá también. Cuídala por favor.

Bese su vientre para luego levantarme, comencé a caminar cuando ella tomó mi brazo con fuerza. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y mi respiración se agitó. ¿Estaría molesta? ¿Cometí un error? De pronto me atrajo de nuevo a su vientre y allí fue donde lo sentí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no permití salir y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Perdóname… -dijo de pronto Sam sorprendiéndome.

Ella se muerde el labio temerosa de mi respuesta y yo solo puedo negar con la cabeza, para luego sonreír.

-¿Qué te voy a perdonar? Todo está bien…

-No… -interrumpió de pronto. –No todo está bien. Freddie te hice daño la otras noche, yo no quise decirte todas esas cosas… es que mis hormonas me volverán loca.

Lo sabía, había una explicación.

-Tranquila, yo…

-Entonces pasé toda esta semana tratando de alejarte de mí cuando en realidad te quiero cerca… te queremos cerca –dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía y de nuevo sentir otra patada del bebé.

Sonreí embelesado con ese sentimiento de necesitar algo más, algo para completar esta aura de felicidad.

-¿Sabes? –La miré atento. –Es niño, tendremos un niño…

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y mis ojos quedaron fijos en su vientre, luego la miré con intensidad.

-¿Tendremos? –Susurré mientras ella se mordía los labios.

-Aunque no eres su padre biológico, te mereces eso y más por todo lo que has hecho… -dijo ella acariciando mi rostro. –Él es hijo tuyo también…

No reaccioné, solo me subí a la cama y me acosté a su lado. Rodeé su cintura y ella entrelazó sus dedos en los míos, era tan surrealista esto que sentía.

-Y yo siento que es mío… sin importar nada de lo que ha pasado o el como paso –murmuré apretando más mi agarré.

-Gracias… -murmuró adormilada. –Solo debemos trabajar juntos Freddie, debo aprender a vivir contigo…

Asentí antes de quedarme completamente dormido con ella entre mis brazos.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Yo te cuidar****é**

**Capitulo 6**

**Indeseable**

***Freddie***

El sol golpeó de lleno en mi rostro con sus cálidos rayos. Nunca sabré si me gustará despertar de otra forma porque esta, para mí, es la mejor manera de despertar. Me moví solo un poco antes de escuchar los quejidos de protesta de Sam. No le gustaba despertar temprano, pero ser su almohada significaba algo de sacrificio de su parte. Se giró lentamente hasta que su cabeza tocó el lado de su cama, para luego suspirar. Yo solo pude sonreír y acércame para besar su hombro mientras que mi mano viajaba hasta su barriga; no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando él golpeó con fuerza.

-Hmm… -Sam se quejó ates de girarse y rodear uno de sus brazos en mi cintura. – ¿No puedes dormir un rato más? No es sano levantarse tan temprano.

-Si no cumplo este turno me tocará pagarlo en la noche –murmuré con los ojos cerrados, yo tampoco quería ir.

-Tienes razón, trabajar de noche es una mierda –dijo por medio de un bostezo.

-Sí… ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunté apretando más el agarre posesivo que ella había iniciado.

-Mucho mejor. Ya mis pies no duelen tanto –dijo suspirando. –Deberías pensar en hacer eso como profesión…

-¿Qué? ¿Masajear a otras personas? –Mi voz se elevó más de lo que quería. –El único cuerpo que mis manos van a tocar es el tuyo Sam, no me veo haciendo esto por dinero.

-¿Y… y si Carly te lo pide? –giré los ojos ante su ocurrencia.

-Si me lo pide puedo hacer una excepción, pero no creas que estar tocando a otros es de mi agrado –susurré hundiendo mi rostro entre sus rizos con olor a lavanda, me encanta.

-Eres un tonto… -murmuró desde su lugar.

-Sí –estuve de acuerdo-, pero soy tu tonto. –Besé su frente mientras ella reía por mi ocurrencia. –Voy por una ducha, te llamaré cuando pueda.

Ella no respondió así que asumí que dormía otra vez. Me di una larga ducha, mientras lo hacía fue inevitable no pensar en nuestra situación. La última pelea fuerte que tuvimos fue aquella vez donde Sam me botó del cuarto. Decir que no me dolía su actitud era mentira, porque si dolió y mucho. Después de unas largas semanas, mi demonio de cabellera rubia me pidió disculpas, pero no podía aceptarlas porque no había nada que disculpar; yo sabía que había una explicación para su comportamiento.

Esa noche arreglamos todo o casi todo, pero al menos ya teníamos todo bajo control. También fue nuestra primera noche juntos… no me malinterpreten, no paso absolutamente nada. Solo la tuve entre mis brazos, abrazados y lo más unido a ella que pude. La noticia que tendría un niño me desarmo y me lleno de tantos deseos… uno que aun no he olvidado por completo, besarla.

Negué con la cabeza de pronto, despejando mi mente de esos recuerdos que me confunden más de lo que ya me siento. Cerré la regadera y tomé una toalla para secar mi cuerpo. Luego me vestí con el uniforme naranja y negro de batidos locos antes de salir. Me sorprendí al no ver a Sam en donde la dejé. Sin embargo, el olor a tocino golpeó mis sentidos y al mismo tiempo supe donde se encontraba; mi estomago comenzó a gruñir por el hambre y yo solo di gracias por encontrarme completamente solo.

-De saber que ibas a tardar no te preparo los huevos primero… se enfriaron –dijo con voz baja, suena triste y por eso me hizo reír.

-Comeré todo lo que me hagas, frío o no –aseguró tomando un poco de huevos. –Delicioso… -murmuré con sinceridad mientras ella sonreía.

Desayunamos en silencio, aun trataba de descifrar que era ese sentimiento molesto con el que había despertado hace una hora, era la primera vez que no deseaba ir a trabajar, era como una especie de miedo o un presentimiento tal vez. Puede que solo este paranoico y todo eso significaba nada, solo que quería pasar más tiempo con Sam y mi futuro hijo.

"Mi hijo", sonreí ante el pensamiento. Sería papá en menos de dos meses. Él no será de mi sangre, pero vaya que si lo quería. Lo he cuidado a él y a su mamá desde que me enteré del embarazo; fue algo así como un instinto que surgió en mi. Tomando en cuenta que Sam solo era mi amiga y al parecer no guardaba sentimientos hacia ella, creo que me equivoque ya que mi reacción automática fue protegerla, era tanto que casi daba miedo. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de haberme casado con ella aun sabiendo que Sam no me corresponde nada. Solo está agradecida.

Ya me encontraba bajando las escaleras bajando para luego caminar hacia batidos locos. La calle estaba abarrotada de personas que van hacia sus trabajos como yo, la única diferencia era que ellos no tenían dieciséis años. La caminata hacia mi trabajo era relativamente corta, solo dos cuadras de distancia.

-Llegas temprano… ¿Cómo estas? –Esa era Lissy, una chica que no me dejaba en paz y que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad intentaba besarme o abrazarme. De todas y cada una me he zafado. –Yo bien si te lo preguntas.

-No, no lo hice –fue mi respuesta. No me gusta ser así con nadie, pero ella me ha obligado a tal extremo que puedo insultarla en cualquier momento.

Comencé a arreglar las mesas y a acomodar las sillas, solo faltan cuarenta minutos para abrir el negocio y todo tiene que estar perfecto según T-Bo. Dos horas más tarde estaba sentado detrás del mostrador, era una mañana tranquila ya que casi no había personas. La puerta ser abrió dejando al descubierto al desgraciado de Joshua, él caminaba de manera altiva hacia mí y yo solo lo observaba con desprecio.

-¿Cómo está Sammy? ¿Has cuidado bien de mi hijo? –Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, si peleo con él aquí puedo meterme en problemas.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Fue mi respuesta.

-Lastima que arruinaste tu vida por esa perra –mis ojos quedaron fijos en él. –Fue fácil emborracharla… era la cosita más cerrada que he tenido en una cama. Me emociono de solo recordarla, pero la muy estúpida tuvo que arruinarlo todo al quedar embarazada.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? Si aun no sabe que es lo que quiere debe apartarse, hay personas esperando su turno –dije con la mandíbula apretada, estaba tomando mucho de mí no caerle encima.

-¿La has visto desnuda? Lo dudo, por más que te casaras con ella, Sammy sigue amándome. ¿Quieres saber que es lo mejor?

-Lo mejor es que desaparezca tu culo apestoso de aquí –me giré al ver T-Bo molesto. –Mis clientes se quejan por la tardía y no acepto maltrato hacia mis empleados, así que fuera.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y él solo se inclinó sonriente. Había algo que no me gusta de su confianza y sonrisa, como si me indicara algo. Solo pasaron quince minutos desde su partida y mi corazón no había parado de latir con fuerza, pero no era ira. Ese sentimiento de miedo había vuelto y multiplicado por cien. Fui levemente consciente de que mi amiga me saluda desde la mesa con preocupación, mi rostro debe mostrar todo menos alegría.

Estaba tan nervioso, creo que sin motivo alguno, pero imposible quitarme esta maldita ansiedad que esta por matarme. Según T-Bo le he gritado a clientes y yo ni cuenta me he dado, pero es que este presentimiento que tengo en mi interior no puedo quitarlo con nada. Tomé mi celular y le marqué a Sam, esperé a que repicara un par de veces y cuando al fin respondió escuché la voz de un hombre. Mi garganta se secó cuando escuché la voz alterada de Sam, gritaba que la dejara en paz. Era Joshua, no cabía duda.

Mi jefe me observó con preocupación, hasta ahora no había notado que gritaba como desquiciado ni siquiera noté cuando Carly llegó a mi lado y trataba de calmarme.

-Freddie… ¡Ya! Reacciona… -el ardor en mi mejilla izquierda y el sonido del impacto de su mano sobre mi piel me trajo a la realidad. Sus ojos eran suplicantes, imaginó que piensa que me molesté, pero no estoy para eso.

-Algo le sucede a Sam… yo me voy –grité tropezándome con varias personas.

No estoy seguro si Carly me esta o no siguiendo, lo único que quiero es llegar al edificio donde vivía con ella y enterarme de una vez por todas de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando entré por el lobby, escuché a la recepcionista gritarme algo, de seguro referente a lo que sucedía arriba. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, puedo escuchar los gritos de Sam desde ese lugar y mi corazón se estrujó al saber que estaba llorando. Giré por el pasillo que daba hacia mi apartamento y vi como ella impactó contra el suelo y un píe de hombre la empujaba; no sé que me paso, pero todo se volvió rojo para mí.

Me abalancé sobre Joshua, para él debió ser una sorpresa porque estoy seguro que no me esperaba.

-¿Te sientes valiente golpeando a una mujer? –No le di tiempo para responder porque lo golpeé fuerte en el rostro. -¿Qué pretendías con ella? –Volvía a gritar, solo que está vez su puño impactó en mi ojo derecho.

Mi cuerpo cayó en el suelo porque me desoriente. Sin embargo, no estaba allí para ser débil. Me levanté tan rápido como pude y corrí hacia él para derribarlo, cosa que logré sin esfuerzo. Algo se apoderó de mí, porque comencé a golpearlo sin esperar nada, solo le pegaba en el rostro, en la cabeza y en cualquier lugar que me pasara por la mente. Pero mi cerebro grito "Detente" cuando su nariz se rompió y me percaté que estaba inconsciente.

Aun jadeante me levanté y caminé rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Sam llorando. Cuando toqué su hombro ella lloró con más fuerza y gritó que no le hiciera daño. Mi corazón se detuvo para luego latir más rápido y con más fuerza aumentando el dolor en mi pecho.

-Yo solo quise… no quise asustarte –murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella se giró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, fijó su mirada en Joshua que esta tirado en el piso y luego en mí.

-Freddie… -ella me llamó con voz temblorosa. –Pensaba que eras él… -cuando terminó esa frase comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, dejando escapar todo el dolor y miedo que ella sentía.

Yo me acerqué y la abracé de forma posesiva mientras marcaba al 911. Sam debía ir al hospital a como de lugar, tenemos que salir de dudas sobre la salud del bebé. De pronto me di cuenta que estaba temblando, que no podía ver la pantalla de mi celular y que Sam apretaba más su agarre. Podía escuchar sollozos, pero no solo eran los de ella. Entonces me doy cuenta que estoy llorando como nunca lo había hecho, yo estaba dejando escapar todo el miedo y dolor que sentía.

-¡Freddie, Sam! –Esa era Carly. -¡Oh por Dios! –volvió a gritar.

Sentí como mi amiga me arrebató el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con la operadora. Luego se acercó a Joshua para buscar su pulso.

-Está vivo… -murmuró acercándose a nosotros. –Todo saldrá bien… -murmuró desde su lugar, pero su voz no tiene seguridad.

Mis pulmones quedaron sin aire al ver la sangre que emana de sus piernas, no puede ser que el maldito lograra hacer eso. No podemos perder a nuestro hijo, no quiero. En todo el viaje hacia el hospital tomé su mano mientras rezaba, me aferré a la esperanza de que todo estuviera bien. En ningún momento paré de llorar, era casi imposible hacerlo, lo había intentado ya.

-Muy bien, trata de relajarte Sam. Esto puede ser algo incomodo para ti –dijo el doctor al llegar.

Ella solo tomó mi mano con fuerza y yo acerqué mí frente a la suya.

-Todo estará bien… -ni yo mismo lo creía, pero debo aferrarme a algo.

***Sam***

Estoy sentada comiendo una ensalada de frutas, no tengo hambre, pero estoy ansiosa y no sé por qué. He ignorado esta sensación de angustia desde que desperté, tanta era que no pude seguir durmiendo y le preparé por primera vez el desayuno a Freddie. Después que se fue me senté en este sofá a ver televisión y comer un poco de fruta, más que nada a pensar porque en ese momento no tenía otra cosa que hacer y por lo visto ahora tampoco ya que hago exactamente lo mismo.

Estiré mi cuerpo dejando el tazón con frutas a un lado, me daría una ducha y luego pensaré en algo para hacer, necesito despejar mi mente. Pero antes de abandonar la sala de estar, alguien tocó la puerta. Al principio pensé que era Freddie porque había olvidado sus llaves, pero luego descarté la idea, él no sale a medio cumplir su turno para buscar unas llaves. Cuando abrí la puerta me paralicé, no podía creerlo.

-Veo que te le metiste por los ojos a otro hombre para que se hiciera cargo de esa desgracia –mis manos viajaron instintivamente a mi barriga. -¿Con quien te acostaste que quedaste embarazada? Porque virgen no eras.

Sus palabras me dolían mucho, pero mi cerebro no parecía reaccionar.

-Callar te delata… eres una perra regalada –susurró con ira acercándose a mí. –Cometiste un error al quedar embarazada. A mi no me engañas, sé que esa cosa que tienes allí no es mía. Me das asco y ojala pier…

No dejé que terminará. Mi mano golpeó con fuerza su mejilla.

-A mi no vuelvas a pegarme maldita zorra –bramó tomando mis hombros con fuerza, allí no pude controlarme más, comencé a gritar de miedo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y como pude me zafe. Tengo la esperanza que sea Freddie para decirle que venga y no me deje sola con él. Sin embargo, cuando iba a contestar el me arrebató el celular lanzándolo por una esquina.

-Déjame tranquila, Joshua… vete de mi casa –grité entre sollozos. Estoy muy asustada por mi bebé.

-Te voy a enseñar que a un hombre se respeta –gritó antes de abofetearme con todas sus fuerzas. –Ni siquiera mi madre me puso una mano encima y una zorra menos lo hará.

Comencé a alejarme, pero mis piernas no me lo permitían. Estaba temblando y no podía controlarlo.

-¿Te digo un secreto? –Preguntó con malicia. –Mientras te lo hacía no parabas de llamar a Freddie entre gemidos… me encanta robar la inocencia de una mujer ajena –mis ojos se abrieron ante tal revelación, luego comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

Al ver que caminaba de nuevo hacia mi intenté correr, pero él me empujo con el pie. No le importó mi estado, solo quiere hacerme daño. Sentí al menos dos golpes en mis piernas antes de cubrirme en una posición de autodefensa. Escuché gritos y más, pero la verdad yo solo quería proteger a mi hijo. Sin darme cuenta Freddie ha llegado hasta donde estaba tirada, sus ojos rojos por la ira y el llanto me mostraban su estado. Luego llegó Carly, que nos ayudó llamando a una ambulancia y a la policía. Él no se separó en ningún momento de mi lado, él solo movía sus labios en silencio y tomaba mi mano derecha con fuerza.

Freddie no soltó mi mano mientras me revisan, después de todo comencé a sangrar. Joshua casi cumple con el propósito de su visita, al principio pensé que podía asumir su visita con calma, pero cuando me dijo porque estaba en la puerta de mi apartamento me asusté y comencé a gritar.

Lo miré de reojo, aun tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas que no se molestó en quitar. Mirando los daños supe que él también necesita atención médica, su ojo derecho está completamente cerrado por lo hinchado, su labio esta partido y su mano derecha hinchada. Al ver todo eso me fue imposible no llorar, era toda mi culpa, no debí meterlo en este problema, ni siquiera debí aceptar casarme con él.

-Hey, no llores. No es tu culpa –murmuró pegando su frente con la mía. ¿Qué tanto puede conocerme este chico? –Lo importante es que todo esté en orden… necesito que estén bien –su voz se volvió a quebrar y yo apreté nuestro agarre, está tan asustado como yo.

-Bien, esto no es bueno –cuando escuché al doctor decir esas palabras mi corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza en mi pecho. –Tu bebé viene en camino, por eso el sangrado y los dolores que sientes. Sin embargo, aun no estás lista. Ni siquiera has comenzado a dilatar, por eso te haremos una cesárea.

-¿Me van a operar? –Chillé asustada.

-Por el bien de los dos, es necesario –miré a Freddie que no trasmitía emociones, parecía estar ido.

-Freddie…

-Shh, estoy aquí. Todo estará bien –murmuró abrazándome con fuerza. –No me apartaré ni un segundo de ti –y yo solo pude asentir confiando que no me dejara sola.

-La debemos preparar Señora Benson, me temo que debe esperar afuera –le dijo a Freddie y yo comencé a gritar, no quería que me abandonara.

-Cálmate Sam, es solo un momento –me dijo el doctor y yo no quería. –Está bien, se quedará.

-Pero doctor…

-Se quedará –sentenció antes de salir.

Él beso mi frente y comenzó a susurrar palabras de aliento. Pero lo más importante fueron sus últimas palabras, mis ojos se quedaron fijos en los de él que no mostraban arrepentimiento, solo una inmensa calma. Mi vista se tornó borrosa, me duele más de lo esperado y juró haber visto una sonrisa en sus labios antes de caer en la inconsciencia.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Yo te cuidaré**

**Capitulo 7**

**Dos palabras**

***Sam***

Fui levemente consciente de mí alrededor, me sentía tan débil que no puedo ni siquiera abrir mis ojos. Traté de recordar que me pasó sin éxito alguno, al parecer mi cerebro se tomó unas largas vacaciones. Estuve así por lo que parecieron largas horas, pero en realidad fueron pocos minutos, gracias a ese sonido extraño me percaté de la realidad, es algo así como un pitido continuo y fastidioso. Después de un rato decidí que era hora de abrir los ojos, sin embargo, mi vista está borrosa. Gruñí molesta por mi situación, por eso pestañeé varias veces con la esperanza de aclarar mi visión.

Lo primero que mis ojos captaron fue esa extraña lámpara alargada que está en el techo, luego la horrorosa combinación de colores, blanco y azul bebé, que tienen las paredes. Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras intenté sentarme por segunda vez, es un caso perdido porque estoy demasiado débil, así que opte por girarme. Lo segundo que vi fue a un hombre acostado en un sillón, bueno… sé que es hombre por su contextura. Después de tanto intentar, quedé agotada por lo que cerré mis ojos para descansar.

"Muy bien Sam, tienes que recordar lo último que pasó", dije en mi mente casi como una suplica. Estaba embarazada, me había casado con Freddie y vivía con él en un pequeño departamento que era nuestro. También recordaba haber despertado a su lado, siempre dormía con él, pero esa vez era la primera donde amanecíamos abrazados y donde me sentía protegida. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido y como pude llevé mis manos hacia mi vientre… nada, no tenía nada.

-¡Freddie! –Grité tan alto como pude. -¡Freddie! Oh Dios… -dije mientras me levantaba.

-Tranquila Sam, todo está bien –era su voz, él no me dejo después de todo. –Estoy feliz de que estés despierta…

-Mi bebé Freddie, ya no está… -mi voz salió desesperada.

-Tranquilízate, lo tienen en una incubadora… -murmuró con preocupación. ¿Es que le había pasado algo malo? –Recuerda que le faltaban algunas semanas y por eso está allí, mañana lo sacaran por primera vez…

-Quiero verlo… -puedo sentir sus manos acariciando mi cabello.

-Lo verás, pero primero necesita una mamá fuerte –indicó con cierto toque de humor-, tendrás que comer, bañarte y recuperar muchas fuerzas Sammy.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarme así, por eso no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Transmitía tantos sentimientos que me sentía aturdida, luego me sonrió y besó mi frente.

-Debo llamar al doctor, tiene que revisarte y dar la orden para que comas –murmuró mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto a quien sabe que persona. –Espera un segundo, ya vuelvo.

Un rato después, el doctor apareció con Freddie. El viejito me sonrió mientras me explicaba todo lo que me había pasado. Resulta que gracias a la perdida de sangre, mis defensas y todos mis valores habían decaído, no era de extrañarse de que este toda débil. Después de tantas revisiones y consejos, el doctor me extrajo la intravenosa y me dijo que podía comer solido; nada de condimentación fuerte o grasas, todo tiene que ser muy sano. Por eso Freddie pidió que me trajeran un almuerzo "especial" según él. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi dieta por mi bebé, necesito estar bien para él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? –Pregunté con temor.

-Al menos cinco días, de vez en cuando hablabas, pero casi no te entendía –yo asentía ante su acotación.

De pronto una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-Estoy feliz de que estés bien. Estaba tan preocupado –admitió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. –No te mentiré, estaba muerto de miedo cuando me dijeron tú estado, pero feliz porque ya somos padres. Fue difícil… sentí que te perdía –noté cierto temblor en su voz.

-No me perdiste… -murmuré. –Harán falta muchos años para que te deshagas de mí.

-Eso espero…

-¿Cómo es? –Pregunté de pronto.

-No tengo palabras –murmuró con voz entrecortada. –Solo lo he visto de lejos, muero por tenerlo entre mis brazos.

-Yo estoy desesperada… no te imaginas cuanto –admití con lágrimas en los ojos, que ni siquiera me molesté en borrar cuando comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Freddie con sus manos borró cada una de ellas, su toque era delicado y seguro al mismo tiempo. Luego acercó su rostro para plantar varios besos en mis mejillas.

-Es lo más parecido a ti Sam –esas palabras me hicieron sonreír. –Tiene el cabello dorado como el tuyo y su color de piel un poco más oscura que el tuyo, pero es perfecto.

-No sigas Freddie o gritaré –chillé con emoción.

-Está bien… -dijo entre risas. –Debes pensar en un nombre. Hasta ahora solo le dicen "bebé Benson".

-¡Oh, sí! Estuve pensando en algunos –comencé mirándolo a los ojos.

Era cierto, tengo dos opciones y ambas incluyen "Freddie" o "Karl" dentro de ellas. Mi sonrisa se borró de pronto, las últimas palabras que Freddie me dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia golpearon con fuerza mis sentidos.

-Freddie… ¿quisiste decir lo de aquel momento, antes de quedarme dormida? –Pregunté con voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo.

Él solo sonrió antes de apartar un mechón rebelde de mi cabello.

-Aun tenemos tiempo para hablar Sam. Lo importante es que estés bien –dijo acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

¿Me va a besar? ¡Dios mío! ¿¡Va a besarme!? Sí, eso quiero… y mucho. Ser besada por él es mi sueño desde aquella noche en la escalera de incendios. Ya podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre mis labios cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente, Freddie se alejó de mí como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo. Por dentro me siento decepcionada y quiero matar a Carly por interrumpir este momento, pero al mismo tiempo me siento feliz de verla.

-Buenas tardes, mamá y papá –ambos reímos por su ocurrencia. –Vengo por tu baño y con algo de comida, pero primero el baño. Freddie, prepara la tina.

Él asintió sonriente y yo me quedé boquiabierta.

-¿Él se quedará? –Pregunté con temor.

-Freddie te baño toda esta semana –comenzó Carly mirando mis ojos en busca de alguna reacción. –Obviamente estuve aquí acompañándolo todo el tiempo, pero estoy segura que te dará privacidad, no es lo mismo estar dormida que despierta –culminó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Está listo, estaré afuera esperando –lo vi salir cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

-Te lo dije –dijo victoriosa.

Carly me bañó y vistió. En ningún momento dejó de hablar de lo emocionada que está por ser tía, de lo bien que Freddie se ha comportado y de ese algo que ha descubierto en los últimos cinco días.

-Lo hubieras visto… como te cuida…

-¡Ya! Entendí tu punto, ahora solo quiero comer –le corté esperanzada.

-Espera un segundo aquí –la vi desaparecer detrás de la puerta antes de volver con Freddie. –Siéntate. Les traje almuerzo a los dos y no me vengas con que no tienes hambre jovencito…

-Sí mamá –respondió Freddie entre risas.

-Una ensalada con pollo para mi mamá favorita y lo mismo para ti –ambos asentimos y en silencio comenzamos a comer.

Hablamos de todo y nada, Freddie solo se limitó a escuchar la mayoría del tiempo. Puedo sentir su mirada todo el tiempo y me da miedo regresar ese gesto, no estoy segura de contenerme está vez. Desde hace un par de semanas me he sentido diferente a su alrededor, quiero y deseo estar más a su lado, y lo que más me preocupa es mi necesidad por algo más que un simple beso en la mejilla o en mi frente. Estoy segura que esto más que agradecimiento por todo, no puedo dejar de sentirme maravillada por todas esas pequeñas cosas que logra en mí con su comportamiento. Recuerdo que la semana pasada, antes que ocurriera el problema con Joshua, Freddie y yo veíamos una película en el cuarto; sus brazos me rodeaban posesivamente mientras que su cabeza descansada sobre la mías. Podía sentir sus dedos dibujando patrones sin sentido en mi cintura e inconscientemente apretaba más su agarre sobre mí.

Mi corazón no había parado de latir en ese momento, él era capaz de llevarme hacia el mismo cielo con un simple toque, allí me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia él seguían latentes.

-¿Él trabajo? ¿Sabe T-Bo que estás aquí? –Pregunté de pronto despertando de mi letargo.

-Sí, lo llamé el mismo día –asentí más tranquila.

-Buenas noches, alguien esta loco por ver a su mamá… -cuando escuché esas palabras sentí como todo mi cuerpo se volvía como gelatina.

La enfermera lo traía en una cunita especial, de esas donde el bebé duerme mientras este en un hospital. Ella nos sonrió y abandonó la habitación junto con Carly, que dijo algunas palabras, pero no le presté atención. Me giré solo un poco para ver a Freddie observar la cuna fijamente, puedo jurar que está tan nervioso como yo. El bebé comenzó a llorar y a mover sus bracitos molesto, yo ya no aguanto más, lo quiero entre mis brazos.

-Freddie, ¿puedes traerlo? –él asintió aun aturdido mientras se acercaba a la cuna.

-Oh Dios… -lo escuché murmurar con voz temblorosa. –Hola pequeño, papá está aquí –dijo alzándolo entre sus brazos de forma cuidadosa, él dejó de llorar automáticamente. –Vamos con tu mami, que está ansiosa por tenerte entre sus brazos.

No pude evitar sonreír, la emoción que embarga mi cuerpo es única. A pesar de tener dieciséis años, nos ha tocado madurar; Freddie más que yo ya que le tocó asumir un peso importante, mi hijo y yo, sin ni siquiera ser parte de esto. A él no le importó el miedo ni las consecuencias, él solo estuvo allí para mí y aun lo está.

-Es… hermoso –dije como pude esas palabras.

Es tan pequeño y hermoso. Freddie lo describió de una forma tan hermosa y la verdad es que doblega cualquier cosa que pude imaginar. Mi hijo es rubio, tal como él lo había dicho, su piel un poco más oscura que la mía, pero sus rasgos faciales eran definitivamente míos. Lo detallé por un largo rato, sin darme cuenta que de mis ojos se deslizaban lágrimas. Freddie se acercó y las borró, ¿puede ser más sorprendente? Creo que no.

-Necesita un nombre. ¿En qué has pensado? –Me sonrojé ante su pregunta, no puedo decirle la verdad porque será mi fin, al menos no en este momento.

-¿Cómo lo llamarías tu? –Él se sorprendió ante mi pregunta.

Bueno… -murmuró con los ojos fijos en el sueño. -Desde siempre he soñado con tener una familia y cuando tuviera un hijo con mi esposa lo llamaría David…

Su respuesta me entristeció. "Cuando tuviera un hijo con mi esposa". Él puede divorciarse de mí en cualquier momento, él es un hombre libre porque solo está conmigo para ayudarme.

-Si no te molesta… -dijo de pronto llamando mi atención. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos en constante movimiento una con la otra, está nervioso. –Quisiera proponer ese nombre para él…

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa para luego sonreír, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Oíste a tu papá? Él quiere llamarte David… -susurré en voz baja besando la frente de mi bebé-, y David será.

Lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos achocolatados que tanto me gustan y que tantas emociones embargan. Por segunda vez en el día de hoy, Freddie comienza a acercarse a mí lentamente, está vez no hay nadie quien nos interrumpa, solo él y yo. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus labios se acercaron a los míos al punto de sentir el calor que emana de ellos. Mis ojos se cerraron con anticipación hasta que…

-Volví chicos, les traje la cena –dijo Carly con varias bolsas encima.

A diferencia de está tarde, Freddie solo se limitó a acercarse a David para besarlo en la frente. No huyó de mí ni nada por el estilo.

-Aww, bebé hermoso… -chilló Carly acercándose a mí. Freddie por su parte tomó asiento en el sillón sin apartar su mirada de nosotros.

-David, ese es su nombre Carly –dije emocionada y ella comenzó a dar saltos de emoción, -Freddie escogió un nombre para nuestro bebé hermoso… -murmuré con emoción contenida.

-Aww pequeño David, me encanta –dijo Carly sonriente.

Deseo que no estuviera aquí, quiero estar a solas con Freddie y sacar esta ansiedad que me consume. Quiero besarlo, a como de lugar.

***Freddie* **

Ella estaba tan pálida, no puedo creer que esté así por el maldito de Joshua. Lo sé, nunca he maldecido a nadie, pero estuve a punto de perder a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Ellos son mi familia ahora y tenía miedo de perderlos. En algún momento de la cesárea escuché un llanto débil, ese era mi hijo, ya era papá. Sin embargo, ese momento era todo menos celebración, primero debían ingresarlo en incubadora, inyectarle toda clase de cosas para terminar de desarrollar las partes de su cuerpo que no logró desarrollar.

Por otro lado Sam estaba tan débil que necesitó de una transfusión, había perdido mucha sangre. Por dos largos días la mantuvieron en cuidados intensivos, los peores de mi vida si me permiten admitir. Cuando la trasladaron a la habitación sentí miedo, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable y con tan poca vida. Pero empezó a mejorar y yo simplemente no dejé de cuidarla; ni siquiera cuando debía bañarla, que solo esposo de la paciente más una enfermera pueden estar presentes.

Ahora estoy acostado en este viejo e incomodo sofá. Ya son cinco días desde el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, no puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que me refiero a él de esa forma. A pesar de todo lo malo, siempre hay una luz que nos ilumina y mi luz tiene nombre y apellido, Samantha Benson. Me siento extrañamente feliz cuando digo su nombre de esa forma, es que no puedo ocultar más los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella, es imposible. Se me estaba haciendo terriblemente difícil ocultarlo hace semanas y ahora que estoy seguro, menos podré.

¿Mencioné que mi madre intentó venir a verlo? Pero gracias a Spencer ella tiene prohibida las visitas a este hospital. Tengo miedo que intente algo y si lo hace… juro por Dios que no podré contenerme. Estoy tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que pasé por alto varios sonidos y quejidos provenientes de esta misma habitación, pero fue imposible ignorar su llamado.

Estoy tan feliz de que ya esté despierta, es un milagro que no la besara allí mismo. Como dije antes, contenerme es casi imposible, una tortura. Sam me preguntó por nuestro hijo y yo le expliqué todo lo que debía saber. Tampoco se le paso por alto las últimas palabras que dije antes de caer inconsciente en el quirófano, pero no me siento preparado para enfrentar un rechazo. Sin embargo, sus hermosos ojos me miraron con tanto cariño que no pude evitar acortar distancia para poderla besar. Pero llego Carly, de cierta forma me sentí muy aliviado.

Después de mucha platica y otra interrupción por parte de Carly, me encuentro sentado mirando fijamente a Sam y a mi hijo, David. Sonreí al recordar ese momento, ella quiso que yo eligiera su nombre y no puedo dejar de sentirme tan feliz.

-No amiga, Spencer consiguió un trabajo de verdad. ¿Puedes creerlo? –Sam solo reía de su asombro. –Dice que quiere encaminarse y cosas como esas…

-No estaría mal… -Sam dejó de hablar ante el llanto de David. -¿Por qué lloras mi amor?

-Tal vez tiene hambre –murmuré desde el sofá.

Sam asintió y sin pena alguna deslizó su camisón para darle pecho. La escuché gemir por incomodidad, para luego suspirar de alivio. Se ve tan hermosa, quiero mantener esto en mi memoria. Sin darme cuenta, tomé mi celular y tomé una foto. Ella ni se molestó en mirar o reprochar algo, solo se limitó a observarlo.

-Chicos, es mejor que me vaya –murmuró Carly, pero ninguno respondió. –Vendré mañana, descansen.

Después de un rato se llevaron a David y quedamos completamente solos. Ya no tengo escapatoria y si me pregunta por lo que dije, no tengo más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-Freddie… -me acerqué a ella para sentarme a un costado. -¿Es cierto?

Como si leyera mis pensamientos.

-Sí… -murmuré con los ojos cerrados. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

De pronto siento sus brazos alrededor de mí, me abrazó con fuerza mientras suspiraba. Lentamente rompió el contacto, para luego acercarse a mí y besarme. Siento como si me golpearon, estoy mareado y mi corazón no para de latir con fuerza. Con sus manos me alejó, rompiendo así la conexión maravillosa que teníamos.

-Yo también te amo –murmuró de forma adorable.

Poco a poco mi sonrisa se ensancha, no puedo creer que ella me corresponda, es increíble. Pero como muestra de que esto no es un sueño, sus labios golpean suavemente los míos y no pretende soltarlos, no es que yo quiera.

-Duerme conmigo, aquí –murmuró entre besos y yo solo pude asentir.

Ella se apartó solo un poco dándome espacio. Necesité de unos segundos para poner mis pensamientos en orden, esto era único.

-Te amo… -murmuré con emoción y ella sonrió de la forma más hermosa antes de besarme de nuevo.

Solo bastaron dos palabras para desencadenar todo lo que siento por ella.


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO CORTO, LO SÉ. PERO DEBO TRABAJAR FUERTE EN EL SIGUIENTE PORQUE SI CREEN QUE NO HABRÁ UNA PEQUEÑA DOCIS DE DRAMA EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS. TENGO EN MENTE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PERO COMO HE DICHO ANTES, NO ME QUIERO ESFORZAR MUCHO PORQUE ESO HACE DAÑO. **

**OH, OTRA COSA, TENGO CASI LISTO EL CAPITULO DE MENTIRAS EN EL VIENTO Y EL FINAL DE "DESDE EL OTRO LADO". SOLO ESPERO TENERLO ANTES DE ACABAR MIS VACACIONES. **

**¿COMENTARIOS? **

**BESITOS **

**ISA**

**Yo te cuidaré**

**Capitulo 8**

**La vida como padres **

***Freddie***

"No puedo quejarme, ni siquiera pienso en ello", digo en mi mente para tratar de convencerme que no estoy cansando y desesperado por unas horas de sueño. Hace dos horas que estoy tratando de dormir a David, pero él no quiere cooperar. Sam es un desastre, se ha largado a llorar incontables veces a lo largo del día; yo la comprendo, de los dos ella es la que menos ha dormido y sumado el postparto, es una tortura. Por eso estoy aquí, con este pequeño zángano en mis brazos.

-Debemos hacer algo para regular tus horas de sueño mi niño, esto no puede continuar –murmuré adormilado. –No podemos seguir así. Mamá y papá también necesitan dormir, pero no puedes hacerlo tantas horas en el día –bostecé dejando escapar una lágrima en el proceso, estoy muerto de sueño.

Después de una hora por fin logré dormirlo. Caminé como pude hacia la cama y me dejé caer a un lado de Sam. Ella solo se movió para cubrirme con la manta y rodear uno de sus brazos sobre mí.

-Esto tiene que parar… -murmuró con voz ronca a causa del sueño. –Solo tienes que mirarte al espejo…

Comencé a reír ante su comentario.

-Mírate tú también… somos un completo desastre, pero tu te ves hermosa igual –Sam me dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho mientras reía, me encanta eso.

Escuchar su risa y no su llanto me eleva de mil formas. Aun me parece increíble que ella corresponda mis sentimientos, pero esta pequeña oportunidad que me da la vida no la desaprovecharé.

-Descansa un poco Sam –murmuraba adormilado.

-Tu también… -sentí sus labios sobre los míos antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam preparaba el desayuno mientras yo le daba el biberón a David. Cuando no lloraba y estaba tranquilo, era el bebé más hermoso del mundo, pero cuando lloraba nos ponía los cabellos de punta. Sus chillidos sin control atormentaban a los vecinos y en lo que llevamos de semana, hemos recibido más quejas que en cualquier situación anormal.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos amigo? No más siestas largas durante el día –murmuré solo para él. –Mamá necesita descanso y, aunque me guste pasar tiempo contigo, yo también… -se me escapaba otro bostezó, estaba tan cansado que Sam podía golpearme y no habría diferencia. –Hoy debo ir a trabajar y mientras no este, tú estarás a cargo.

Observe un atisbo de sonrisa haciéndome sonreír, espero que esto de hablarles sea cierto. Ellos son inteligentes y cuando querían algo lo conseguían a como de lugar. Creo que las últimas noches hemos cedido en muchas cosas, yo por mi parte no quería que Sam dejara de descansar, pero creo que lo mejor a partir de hoy es que no se consienta tanto. Coloqué la botella en la mesita que estaba a mi lado, luego lo colocaba en mi hombro para sacarle los gases; era sumamente importante eso, ya he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de niños muertos por padres que no supieron llevar la situación.

-¿Desayunaras aquí? –Preguntó Sam desde la cocina.

-No lo creo, he faltado mucho y el día que me reintegro no llegaré tarde –dije entre bostezos, me sentía muy cansado.

Después de un rato coloqué a David en su coche, aun estaba despierto y había que mantenerlo así la mayor parte del tiempo. Me acerqué a Sam lentamente para despedirme uniendo nuestros labios suavemente; nunca me cansaría de esa sensación, todo mi cuerpo parecía estar en éxtasis, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que casi dolía respirar. Aunque ninguno se atrevía a profundizar el beso, puesto que era demasiado pronto, nos conformábamos con lo poco que recibíamos, al menos yo.

-Te veré más tarde Princesa –murmuré con una sonrisa que fue correspondida rápidamente por ella.

-Cuídate… -volvió a unir sus labios con los míos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. –En tu mochila está un embacé con tu desayuno… te necesito fuerte tontito –no podré explicar nunca como me sentía ante esas palabras.

-Te amo… -besé su nariz antes de salir por la puerta.

Bajé los dos pisos con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, esto se ponía cada vez mejor. Sam me correspondía, yo me enamoraba cada día más de ella y amaba con locura a mi hijo. Sí, él era mi hijo y no me importaba lo que las personas pudieran pensar de mí. ¿Tener dieciséis años y con hijo? Eso era lo mejor que me podía haber sucedido. Lo único que aborrezco de todo esto es la forma en como mi madre había reaccionado, sabía muy bien que él no era mi hijo biológico, pero sentía esa necesidad de cuidar a Sam desde el día que nos confesó la verdad.

¿Qué me llevó a decir que yo era el padre? La verdad es que no lo sabía, solo sentía ese impulso de gritarle a su madre que Sam no estaba sola, que yo la cuidaría. De verdad es que de nada me arrepiento. Crucé en la última esquina para pasar la calle que daba a batidos locos.

-Freddie, mi amigo… ¿todo bien? –Preguntó T-Bo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, estoy aquí como lo prometí –dije antes de bostezar, estaba muy cansado.

-Te ves horrible. ¿Estas seguro? –asentí colocándome detrás del mostrador.

-Mala semana con David, eso es todo –admití sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Necesitas más semanas de descanso? –Lo mirñé sorprendido y estuve tentado a decirle que si, pero debía trabajar.

-No, no puedo dejarte más con esto –comenté limpiando los mesones y saludando a los clientes, ese día me tocaba salir más tarde.

T-Bo no siguió insistiendo, tal vez el insistir lo veía como una perdida de tiempo. Después de terminar de limpiar, comencé a dedicar mi tiempo completo a atender a las personas en la caja registradora. Él solo confiaba en mí para suplantarlo a él, como solía decir: "Nada gano con robar dinero ajeno". Extrañamente el día en batidos locos pasó volando, casi no hubo clientes y él me dejó salir temprano; si temprano significaba las cuatro de la tarde.

Pasé por una panadería para comprarle unos pasteles y algunas donas, era uno de los aperitivos más disfrutados por Sam. Aunque debía admitir que ahora comía más, mi madre solía prohibirme toda clase de cosas comestibles, desde chatarra hasta un simple pastel casero. En realidad no sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo. La primera vez que probé algo así fue la segunda noche en nuestro apartamento.

Sam había llegado con varias bolsas, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me gritaba para que me acercara. Cuando me mostró lo que había comprado negué con la cabeza y fruncí mis labios. Ella me dijo que me gustaría y yo no le creía, pero al obligarme a probar ese bocado caído del cielo me deje convencer. Dejé escapa una risita mientras subía las escaleras, no es que estuviera apresurado, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas verlos a ambos.

-¿Por qué no me permites pasar? Yo no te he hecho nada malo y eso que dices de mí hijo es horrible –esa era mi madre, no tenía la menor duda.

-Yo no he dicho nada, ahora vallase –chilló Sam como si estuviera forcejeando.

-Haré que te separes de mi bebé, ya lo verás pequeña zorra interesada –vi pasar a mi madre a toda velocidad hacia los elevadores.

Yo apoyaba la cabeza en la pared, estaba cansado de esta situación con mi madre. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que se traía entre manos, pero no era nada bueno. Con otro suspiro comencé a caminar hacia mi apartamento y cuando la puerta se abrió ella estaba lavando los platos. Podía ver su cuerpo tenso y lo mucho que le costaba fingir normalidad. Ella fijaba sus ojos en los míos regalándome una sonrisa falsa, yo negaba con la cabeza antes de abrazarla.

-Mi mamá no te hará daño… -escuché un jadeó de su parte mientras besaba su frente. –No me separaré de ti al menos que tú quieras Sam –murmuraba en su oído.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Su pregunta me traía sin cuidado porque no le iba a responder, lo menos que quería hacer era hablar de mi madre.

-Ven… -le decía atrayéndola hacia el sofá donde nos echamos, literalmente, uno sobre el otro. –No debemos preocuparnos, estamos bien y sus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado.

-Pero… aun tienes tiempo de irte Freddie –su voz dolida me hizo estremecer, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a esta chica?

-Mira Sam, no se cuanto tiempo llevo enamorado de ti. Pueden ser meses o años y yo no me habría dado cuenta si no hubiera aceptado hacerme cargo de David aquella noche –admitía acariciando sus cabellos. –Te juro que no me arrepiento de nada y sé que lo nuestro comenzó extraño. Solo imagínate, nos casamos sin sentir nada y ahora si lo sentimos… ¿quieres saber a lo que le tengo miedo?

Ella comenzó a buscar una posición cómoda para poder mirarme a los ojos. Terminó quedando cara a cara conmigo, demasiado cerca y demasiada tentación.

-Dime…

-Tengo miedo de que un día te des cuenta que no me amas –mi voz era apenas un susurro.

-Eso no va a pasar –una de sus manos acariciaba mi rostro con delicadeza, tanta que me hizo suspirar. –Nunca… -decía mientras acercaba sus labios a mi cuello, regalándome un beso sin muchas intenciones, solo el demostrar cariño.

Le iba a responder, pero David tenía otros planes. Ella besó mis labios rápidamente antes de levantarse y correr hacia la habitación de nuestro hijo. Era difícil ser padre, pero me encantaba esta nueva vida.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Yo te cuidaré**

**Ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves**

Me quejé cuando escuché el llanto de David, no sé que horas serán, pero aun es muy temprano como para que esté llorando. Me levanté rápidamente para tratar que ella no despertara, ha estado muy cansada y con los nervios de punta como para sumarle otro trasnocho más. Encendí la luz de su cuarto y lo tomé entre mis brazos, automáticamente su llanto ceso y comenzó a balbucear.

-¿Quieres jugar a las dos de la mañana? –Negué con la cabeza. –Sacaste la astucia de tu madre para conseguir lo que quiere. Eso debe cambiar… es adorable en tu madre, pero esos hábitos deben cambiar en ti.

Caminé hacia la cocina para buscar su biberón, solo tenía que calentarlo un poco ya que a sus oncemeses de edad ha mostrado ser exigente en su alimentación. Lo senté en su silla especial, aun no confío dejarlo solo en una cualquier lado porque es muy inquieto, pero allí no tiene problemas; esa silla tiene la protección exacta para evitar cualquier accidente. Le preparé su biberón y me subí al mesón de la cocina para dárselo.

-Eres increíble… -murmuré como él lo tomaba entre sus manos. –Hace meses dependías de nosotros para darte de comer, ahora lo haces solito. Serás un bebé sano y fuerte, eso me agrada.

Sé que no puede responderme, tampoco espero otra cosa solo me gusta que él me escuche. Cuando veo sus ojos azulados fijos en mí, sé que David me escucha. Lo observé pacientemente hasta que por fin terminó con su biberón, luego lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo llevé hasta mi regazo antes de sentarme en el sillón.

-¿Sabes? Hoy estoy cumpliendo dieciocho años y es increíble que no me halla dado cuenta –murmuré atrayéndolo más hacia mí. –Cuando nos enteramos de que venías en camino, solo faltaban pocos meses para cumplir los diecisiete, algo que por todo lo que paso no notamos. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí cuando descubrí que no tenía dieciséis, que ya había pasado más de un año de eso…

Él me responde con su natural balbuceo sin sentido y nadie se imagina lo ansioso que me siento de escuchar sus primeras palabras, de estar allí cuando de sus primeros pasos, de ser todo en la vida de David. Cuando al fin se quedo dormido no me quedaron fuerzas para alzarlo, solo me quedé allí con los ojos cerrados para tratar de cargar energías.

No sé en que momento me quedé dormido, pero un olor delicioso me trajo a la realidad. Abrí mis ojos y ya David no estaba en mi pecho, seguramente Sam lo acostó en su cuna. Me senté de golpe al sentir la realidad, T-Bo me iba a asesinar. Corrí hasta nuestra habitación y comencé a buscar mi ropa, definitivamente hoy perdería mi trabajo.

-¿A dónde pretendes ir niño bonito? –Hice una mueca ante mi sobrenombre y me giré aun con el cepillo de dientes en mi boca.

-No me digas así… -gemí al ver la hora. –Tengo que llegar a…

Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos todo quedó olvidado, mis manos viajaron hasta su pequeña cintura mientras me atraía más para tratar de hacer el contacto más intimó. Sus manos viajaron hasta mi espalda para luego morderme suavemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor –todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante sus palabras.

No quiero abrir mis ojos, si esto era un sueño no quiero despertar.

-Toma esto como un adelanto de tu regalo… -yo solo pude asentir aun con los ojos cerrados. –T-Bo te regala este día libre porque te lo mereces. Ahora, ¿Por qué no desayunamos y luego dormimos un rato más?

-Hmm… e-está bien –mi mente está en blanco, no puedo formar una sola frase coherente.

-Vamos niño bonito, te preparé un gran desayuno…

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta lo hermosa que eres? –Ella me sonrió antes de volver a besarme.

-Estábamos ciegos –susurró ella contra mi cuello. –Tu estás condenadamente bien… muy bien –dijo al morder mi cuello, no pude evitar gemir mientras sentía mis mejillas arder. –Me encanta como hueles…

-Sam… el bebé –dije apenas audible cuando sentí sus manos debajo de mi camisa.

-Lo tiene Carly, ahora vamos a desayunar –murmuró alejándose de mí, está mujer será mi muerte.

La seguí hasta el comedor donde estaba la mesa servida. Esbocé una sonrisa ladeada, ella preparó un desayuno sorprendente; huevos, pan tostado con mermelada, panqueques, queso y jugo de naranja. Ella se sentó a mi lado y tomó un poco de jugo.

-Ahora come, lo hice para ti –ella es buena cocinera, lo comprobé hace unos meses, pero esto es divino.

-Sam… -gemí cerrando mis ojos. –Esto es lo más sabroso que he probado.

Ella solo sonrió apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, mi demonio de cabellera rubia solo me observaba comer. A veces me siento cohibido, creo que no estoy acostumbrado a ser observado de esa manera. Todo es tan diferente, puedo sentir más confianza entre nosotros y algo que, definitivamente, es palpable… el deseo.

La ayudé a lavar los platos y luego fui por una ducha. La necesito en verdad, necesito relajarme porque puedo perder el control en cualquier segundo. Bajo la ducha, pensé en todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses; las amenazas de mi madre, la testificación contra Joshua y la orden de restricción para nuestras madres. Después de un rato, tomé la toalla y sequé mi cuerpo para luego cubrirme con ella, debía buscar mi ropa y luego saldría con Sam.

Abrí la puerta del armario mientras negaba con la cabeza. El próximo mes abasteceré este armario de ropa para Sam y para mí, no tenemos absolutamente nada. Cuando su madre la botó, no le dio la oportunidad de sacar sus casa y esta demás decir que la mía hizo lo mismo. Tomé una camisa de cuadros, un jean negro y unos bóxer. Me giré dispuesto a vestirme en el baño, pero ella estaba allí.

-Freddie… quiero hablar contigo –pude ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras mordía sus labios.

-Uhmm, espera que… que me vista –tartamudeé desde mi posición.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí lentamente.

-Quiero que sea ahora Freddie, ya no aguanto estar así –eso me preocupó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella gruñó antes de besarme.

-Eso… quiero más, no un simple contacto –gruñó contra mis labios y yo solo pude asentir ansioso.

-Yo igual… -atiné a responder antes de besarla.

Cuando profundizamos el beso no imaginé que reaccionaría de esa forma. La besé con desesperación y ella respondió con el mismo ímpetu, no puedo creer que ambos deseamos esto y no hicimos nada, mejor dicho, no hice nada. Sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho y luego la deslizó por mi abdomen hasta el nudo de mi toalla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Mi voz salió temblorosa a causa del deseo.

-¿Qué crees que hago? –murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Estás segura? –Ella asintió con desespero antes de sentir como la toalla se deslizaba por mis piernas.

-Muchacho, ¿estas bien? –una voz extraña se escuchó dañando nuestra burbuja personal.

Me giré y no vi a nadie, luego ya Sam no estaba a mi lado.

-¿Sam? –grité o eso creí.

-Tu esposa se llevo a tu hijo, pero te dejo allí tirado –comentó la voz extraña. -¿Se pelearon?

-¿Mi esposa? ¿Mi hijo? –Balbuceé sintiendo una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza. -¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunté tomando mi cabeza con fuerza, era un dolor insoportable.

Abrí los ojos y busqué con la mirada a esa persona que me habla desde hace minutos. Era el cartero que solía llevar la correspondencia a Brushwell. Giré mi cuerpo solo un poco para ver un coche, fruncí el ceño y me pregunté quien lo habría dejado allí. De pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mi cuerpo a temblar y mi garganta a secarse. Yo reconozco ese coche, es de…

-¡David! –Comencé a gritar con desespero. -¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Una mujer se lo llevo mientras te despertábamos, dijo que era tu esposa –mis ojos se abrieron como platos y comencé a negar.

-Mi esposa está en el apartamento… -balbuceé antes de salir corriendo, no me importa nada, solo quiero encontrarlo. -¡David! ¡Oh Dios! Señora, ¿no ha visto este bebé? –Esa fue la primera de muchas preguntas que hice.

Estoy tan desesperado que no me di cuenta como llegué hasta mi apartamento, abrí la puerta y todos saltaron gritando "sorpresa". Sam tiene la sonrisa más hermosa y llena de felicidad que pronto fue remplazada por una de confusión. Ella comenzó a mirar a todos lados y de seguro se preguntaba donde estaba David, me miró a los ojos con angustia y no lo soporté, me dejé caer en el suelo.

No tengo palabras para expresarle cuanto lo siento, si hablo perderé el control, pero es necesario.

-Sam… -la miré a los ojos, ella ni siquiera respiraba. –Me robaron a David…

**_Es super corto, lo sé. Sin embargo es un abre boca para lo que viene, que tardará un montón, así que no desesperen_**

**Besos **

**Isa**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Uff, mira que si soy tonta. Olvidé darle las gracias a mi loquita Brenda por ayudarme en el capitulo anterior. De ella vino esa maquiavélica idea de que todo fuera un sueño… gracias amiga y perdona la tardanza.**

**Yo te cuidaré**

**Capitulo 10**

**Culpa y equivocaciones**

-¿Qué quieres decir? –La voz de la rubia apenas era un susurro.

-Eso Sam, no sé como paso… ella me – ¡Zaz!

-¡Sam! No… -intentaba decir Carly, pero después de la primera vino la segunda y Freddie no hacía nada para defenderse, solo miraba fijamente el piso.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –Gritaba ella con lágrimas en los ojos. –Allí ya tienes tu maldita escusa, no nos querías y dejaste que alguien se lo llevará.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Ella me…

-No quiero escucharte –gritó Sam caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba el pastel. -¿Sabes? Me arrepiento de haber hecho esto para ti –bramó antes de lanzarlo contra el piso. –Me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti… todo lo tuyo fue un engaño y… y… vete.

Freddie la miraba herido y la morena podía verlo.

-Te levantaras, agarras todas tus cosas… no, mejor aun yo me voy de esta mierda –gritaba la rubia caminando hacia las habitaciones.

-No, no… yo me iré –la voz de Freddie era dura, como si intentara ocultar el dolor que llevaba en su interior.

La rubia lloraba desconsoladamente desde la cama y al mismo tiempo lo observaba empacar. De vez en cuando el castaño fijaba su mirada en ella sin hacer nada más, solo mirarla. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado por horas, pero en realidad Freddie no había derramado ni una solo lágrima.

-Ya eres libre… -murmuró Sam. –Apenas consiga a mi bebé nos divorciaremos.

Él asintió sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, solo quería salir de allí. Cerró su maleta antes de caminar hacia la sala.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa, esto se puede solucionar… -decía Carly para animarlo.

Freddie negaba con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Freddie espera… -él ni siquiera se giró ante el llamado de Sam. –Mañana te esperaré en la estación de policía, tú y yo sabemos que hoy no harán nada…

-Ya hice la denuncia si eso es lo que quieres, de todas formas nos quieren mañana allá –susurró antes de salir por la puerta.

Caminó sin dirección alguna hasta llegar a Brushwell Plaza, lo primero que pensó es que quería ver a su madre, sentirse protegido a toda costa. Subió ocho pisos por las escaleras antes de tocar la puerta. Segundos más tarde su madre lo recibió sonriente, lo invitó a pasar mientras lo acogía en un abrazo.

-Ya sabía yo que esa mocosa se iba a equivocar –decía Marissa convencida.

-Ella no hizo nada malo… -murmuraba el castaño con voz temblorosa. –Yo sí al perder a David.

-No digas eso, no sabes lo aliviada que me siento –su madre estaba feliz y él no podía entenderlo. –Ahora si podrás cumplir tus sueños, ir a la universidad porque…´

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? –murmuró Freddie con la mirada fija en el suelo. –Estoy enamorado de esa "mocosa" como tú dice y ese niño, a pesar de no ser mío, lo amo y estoy desesperado por conseguirlo y a ti lo único que te interesa es mi maldito futuro. ¿Qué clase de mierda tienes en tu cabeza Marissa? Me da vergüenza que tú seas mí madre.

Freddie se levantó y caminaba directo hacia la salida, pero ella tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Quédate conmigo y yo haré que ese niño aparezca…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Mamá tu eres la causante de esto? –Ella negaba con la cabeza y miraba hacia todas las direcciones. –Te juro que si algo le pasa a mi hijo… te mato.

-No me hables así jovencito –gritó su madre antes de abofetearlo.

-Eres una maldita perra, fría y sin sentimiento… -gruñía el castaño desde su lugar. –Te odio…

Freddie caminaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Seattle con un solo lugar en mente. Las personas le gritaban y lo insultaban cada vez que se tropezaba con alguien o lo derrumbaba, ni siquiera se molestaba en disculparse, solo quería correr y olvidar ese día, sacarlo de su sistema. Cuando se detuvo en el bar, no pensaba en emborracharse solo quería algo que le quitara esa sensación del pecho. Compró una botella de ron y salió disparado hacia el edificio que había visitado solo una vez.

Esperó que alguien abriera la puerta para poder subir, él vivía en el quinto piso así que no utilizaría el elevador. De dos en dos subía las escaleras para luego llegar sin aliento al apartamento. Freddie tocaba la puerta desesperadamente hasta escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Freddie… -él no podía decir nada, no salían palabras de su boca. –Pasa…

Por otro lado, Sam no había parado de llorar. No era solamente la desaparición de su hijo, si no el darse cuenta que había cometido un grave error. Sin embargo, no suplicaría por él, igualmente no lo vio muy preocupado por irse, tal vez eso si era lo que él quería. Como cuando pelearon aquella vez, Sam había tomado su almohada y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, era difícil no tenerlo a su lado.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de salir a la cocina donde se encontraban sus amigos, Carly y Gibby. Ya habían recogido todo el desastre que había hecho esa noche, sentía un poco de culpa por hacerles eso ya que habían trabajado tanto para ello. Agarró un vaso de agua antes de sentarse en el taburete, cada trago de agua se sentía como en carne viva.

-Tranquila Sam, lo vamos a encontrar –al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente.

Sam tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera solo una pesadilla, pero aun no despertaba. Cuando todo parecía estar bien, cuando las cosas no podían estar más perfectas sucede algo como eso. Ella limpió sus lágrimas y vio el regalo que le iba a dar a Freddie, mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y que no podía callar sus sollozos. Abrazó la bolsa con todas sus fuerzas para largarse a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que fue un error? –Sam asentía frenéticamente. –Mañana lo iré a ver, su papá me envió un mensaje. Está con él…

-Yo no quise hacerle eso… es que –no podía seguir hablando, sus sollozos no se lo permitían.

-Lo sé. Reaccionaste como él esperaba que reaccionaras… ¿no te diste cuenta que no hizo nada? –Le preguntaba su amiga mientras la abrazaba. –Se quedó allí, tragándose su dolor y el tuyo. Te permitió golpearlo, insultarlo… lo único que no te permitió fue que creyeras que él quería eso… sin embargo calló.

-Creo que ella debe descansar, mañana es un día muy fuerte para Sam –dijo Gibby de pronto. –Yo dormiré aquí en la sala, ve tú con ella al cuarto.

-Gracias Gibs, te buscaré una almohada y un cobertor –él solo asintió antes de besar la frente de Sam.

-Descansa, mañana será un nuevo día y necesitas todas tus fuerzas para conseguir a David –la rubia asentía con la mirada perdida, al menos había dejado de llorar.

De vuelta en el apartamento del padre de Freddie, todo el lugar se mantenía en completo silencio. El castaño no decía palabra alguna, solo se limitaba a observar la botella medio vacía que había comprado y su padre lo acompañaba en silencio. Habían pasado dos largas horas y Edward había respetado su silencio, pero no podía verlo más así.

-Freddie, dime… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Él lo vio abrir la boca para luego negar con la cabeza. –Confía en mí, yo no te voy a juzgar ni nada…

-Me robaron a David –soltó tan rápido que a su padre no le quedaba la menor duda de que había escuchado mal.

-Lo siento, no entendí… ¿te robaron al bebé? –Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí… no sé como. Ni siquiera puedo recordar nada maldita sea –bramó estrellando el vaso contra la pared. –Lo último que tengo claro en mi mente es haberlo tenido entre mis brazos la noche anterior y ahora… -su padre lo escuchó gruñir mientras se tomaba un gran sorbo de ron. –No te imaginas como reaccionó Sam, esto es mi culpa por irresponsable –decía con los ojos cerrados y con voz cansina.

-No puedes echarte la culpa. Es imposible hacer algo al respecto, menos cuando pudieron haberte drogado –Freddie lo miraba fijamente sin decir palabra alguna. – ¿Qué sucedió con Sam?

Freddie negó con la cabeza para luego tomar otro trago de ron.

-Sé que yo no he estado presente en tu vida, sé que es difícil confiar en mí, pero haré todo lo posible para recuperar eso –decía su padre mientras lo abrazaba y él trataba de alejarse.

-No quiero… suéltame –gritaba molesto alejándose de él. –Déjame en paz…

Edward sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Nunca más… -Freddie lo miraba confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca más te dejaré –dijo antes de abrazarlo aplicando un poco de fuerza ya que su hijo quería alejarse. –Yo te amo Freddie, nunca dejé de hacerlo… confía en mí, te necesito tanto como tu me necesitas a mí.

Freddie comenzó a negar con la cabeza antes de derrumbarse en suelo junto a su padre. El castaño sentía como todo el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo y su vista se tornaba borrosa.

-Ella… ella no quiere verme –dejó escapar con voz temblorosa. –Es mi culpa…

Y eso fue todo para Freddie. Él lloraba con tanta desesperación que su padre no sabía que hacer, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Entonces solo lo tomó entre sus brazos para acogerlo mientras le hacía una promesa silenciosa.

-Yo me muero si algo le pasa a mi hijo –gritaba entre sollozos el castaño.

Su cuerpo se estremecía con cada inhalación y exhalación de aire que hacia, él trataba de hablar pero era imposible, el dolor podía más. Su padre podía sentir los brazos de su hijo alrededor de su cintura, lo abrazaba con fuerza como si necesitara algo real de que agarrarse.

-Tengo que salir y buscarlo, tengo que hacer algo… -dijo entre hipidos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Freddie, tu no vas a ningún lado –le gritó su padre cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Es que no entiendes, soy un mal padre –le gritaba Freddie de vuelta. –No me perdonaré… si algo le pasa… yo…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Freddie?

Un extraño sonido proveniente de su hijo le indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

-Hey, respira –pero Freddie no parecía escucharlo. –Freddie, respira…

-¿Y si no lo consiguen? –logró ahogar antes de recibir una cachetada de su padre.

-Escúchame bien Fredward Benson, tu hijo estará bien y sé que lo van a encontrar –le decía con firmeza mientras él se tocaba su mejilla sin dejar de llorar. –Nunca deseé golpearte, ni siquiera se me llego a pasar por la cabeza, pero no te recuperé para que te desmoralices de esta manera. Eres un hombre fuerte y sé que duele perder a tu hijo, yo sé que eso duele… yo te perdí a ti. Ahora desahógate y luego a descansar porque mañana verás a Sam y si ella no quiere hablarte está bien, solo tienes que esperar.

Freddie asintió mientras lloraba, esta vez con menor intensidad.

-Mañana será un nuevo día –dijo antes de abrazarlo. –Te quiero Freddie, nunca lo escuchaste ya crecido, pero te quiero…

**Lunes**

Freddie caminaba junto a su padre por la acera, él podía ver a las personas pasar, cada una con sus asuntos y ajenos a su dolor. No era culpa de nadie y le costó mucho entender que tampoco era su culpa, pero era difícil no sentirse mal cuando pierdes algo tan preciado y necesario para mantenerse con vida; si de algo estaba seguro es de que no quería vivir en un mundo sin David. No es que buscaría matarse, pero solo sería un cuerpo entre las demás personas ya que jamás superaría eso.

Él subió las escaleras de la estación de policía y al entrar no pudo evitar tensarse, allí estaba Sam que lo miraba diferente, tal vez era odio y él no lo sabía. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando ambos entraron al despacho del detective.

-Buenos días señor y señora Benson –el corazón del castaño se estrujaba con esas palabras, ella ya no quería ser su esposa. –Haremos unas preguntas de rutina y luego podrán irse, confío que me han traído una fotografía del niño, ¿cierto?

-Sí… -murmuró Freddie con la mirada fija en sus manos.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo vieron? –El detective tenía una libreta y esperaba la respuesta de ambos.´

-Cuando él fue al supermercado con David en su coche –respondió Sam en voz baja.

-No lo sé… hace dos noches –murmuraba el castaño ganándose una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de Sam. –No recuerdo nada… -su voz se quebró un poco con esas últimas palabras.

-Es normal que utilicen alguna droga para dejar sin defensas a la persona que tienen el bebé que les interesa, ya saben… -Sam miraba sorprendida al detective, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. –Trafico de menores, es muy común…

Sam no podía seguir escuchándolo, no quería creer que habían robado a su hijo para venderlo a solo Dios sabe que persona. Se atrevió a mirarlo, pero no había apartado su mirada de sus manos. Sin embargo, ella podía notar el temblor en su cuerpo y sobre todo en sus manos, él estaba sufriendo igual que ella.

-¿Han recibido alguna amenaza? –Sam calló, ella no podía decirles que la madre de Freddie los había amenazado repetidas veces, no podía hacerle eso a él.

-Mi mamá… Marissa Benson, Brushwell plaza, apartamento 8-D –Sam había dejado escapar todo su aliento. –Ella amenazó a Sam muchas veces…

-Muy bien, investigaremos a fondo a su madre. ¿Algo más que puedan acotar? –los dos negaron con la cabeza. –Bien, ya he enviado la denuncia oficial a todas las oficinas de Seattle. Haremos todo lo posible para que su hijo aparezca.

-Gracias –respondió Sam entrecortadamente antes de levantarse y salir.

En la entrada estaba Carly esperándola, sin embargo, notaba cierta molestia en su rostro. La rubia no se detuvo a pensar que era lo que le pasaba, ella avanzaba sin mirarla. Se detuvo en la acera para esperar que la morena hablara con Freddie y luego tomaron un taxi hacia su edificio, ella podía ver como su amiga movía el pie con intensidad, pero no le importaba mucho. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, la rubia le estaba pagando al taxista y Carly ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Cuál es el apuro Shay? –preguntaba Sam al entrar al apartamento.

En ese momento, Carly explotó.

-Eres una estúpida… insensible –Carly pensaba cada palabra antes de decirlo, nunca había sido persona de malas palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó Sam sorprendida, podían ver a su amiga muy molesta por primera vez en años.

-Eres una tonta, tienes a un hombre completamente enamorado de ti y lo desprecias por un temor estúpido –la morena se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. -¿Sabías que Freddie lloró por horas ayer? ¿Lo sabías?

-Yo…

-Por supuesto que no lo sabías, estabas tan inmersa en tu dolor que no pensaste en el de él –le gritaba tan fuerte que Sam no podía evitar llorar. –Sam, por primera vez en su vida tomó porque quería olvidar tus palabras… él las creía ciertas. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?

-Cállate…

-¡No! Necesitas despertar de una buena vez –bramó Carly tomándola de los hombros. –Si no estás enamorada del chico… mañana iras y se lo dirás para que al menos se evite todo este dolor…

-Claro que estoy enamorada… lo amo desde los catorce –gritaba Sam callándola de una buena vez. –Carly… no vuelvas a decirme algo así cuando ni siquiera sabes…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lo alejas? –preguntó su amiga sorprendida por la confesión.

-Porque soy una tonta –Sam caía en sus rodillas en el exacto momento que sus palabras resonaron por toda la sala. –Carly, lo perdí… -susurró antes de largarse a llorar.

La morena resoplaba y zapateaba desde su lugar, era una actitud normal en ella.

-Lo perderás si no haces algo al respecto… -inició Carly mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba a su lado. –Mañana lo buscaras, le dirás que lo sientes y que lo amas. Sobre todo…

-Que no es su culpa… -Carly suspiraba aliviada.

Ella solo esperaba que su amiga hiciera lo correcto, porque si de algo estaba segura es que ellos se necesitaban más de lo que pensaban.

**Martes**

Edward estaba sentado en la sala de estar, él miraba a su hijo con preocupación. El semblante de Freddie era deplorable, se notaba que no había dormido nada y eso no era sano. Él solo esperaba que Carly tenga idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pedirle que se ausente toda la tarde y parte de la noche no era, para él, una buena idea.

-Freddie voy a salir… -le decía sin recibir respuesta. –Regresaré en la noche…

El castaño asentía sin observarlo, solo el golpe de la puerta le indicaba que había quedado completamente solo. Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla de su laptop, había creado una página con el único propósito de que sus antiguos fans de iCarly lo ayudaran a conseguir a su hijo, le debía eso por haber sido tan descuidado.

Estaba tan inmerso en escribir un artículo que no había notado como la puerta se abría y de que alguien se acercaba a él.

-Freddie –las cejas del castaño se alzaron, más no podía encararla, se había quedado petrificado al escuchar su voz. –Necesito hablar contigo.

Él asentía mientras dejaba de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo. Aun sin alzar la mirada le había indicado que se sentara. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo desesperadamente por un poco de alivio, no estaba seguro de poder soportar otro rechazo o señalamiento de Sam sin romperse. ¿Le reclamaría de nuevo? ¿Lo juzgaría? No pudo evitar que su respiración se volviera superficial, no podía superar la mirada que ella tenía, llena de odio y rencor.

-Freddie… mírame –el castaño subía la cabeza lentamente sin apartar sus ojos del piso hasta que poco a poco sus miradas chocaron.

Sam se acercó lentamente a él para tocarle el rostro.

-Perdóname… soy una tonta y nada más pensé en mi dolor –murmuraba con voz entrecortada. –Nunca fue mi intención echarte de la casa, yo solo soy una persona algo difícil… -al ver que Freddie no decía palabra alguna decidió irse, eso no había funcionado nada. –Te amo… -murmuró antes de salir.

Freddie que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se levantó para caminar hacia el cuarto que su padre le había dado. Sentado en la cama escribía una nota para luego salir por la puerta. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando ya estaba en el apartamento, abrió la puerta con su duplicado de llaves y decidió esperar a Sam, como siempre ella había tomado decisiones apresuradas.

Cinco minutos después él escuchaba como introducía la llave en el cerrojo y luego abría la puerta. Ella tenía el rostro rojo al igual que sus ojos, se notaba mucho que había llorado; tal vez se había detenido en una banca para llorar.

-Nunca esperas escucharme, siempre has sido así –Sam dejó escapar un grito ahogado que solo Freddie había escuchado. –Sí, eres una tonta…

-Si volviste para echármelo en cara…

-Eres una tonta por creer que yo no te amo y sí, nada más pensaste en ti, pero yo ya esperaba una reacción así –Freddie se acercaba cada vez más a ella con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. –Por favor, no me alejes de ti… -murmuraba con voz entrecortada-, te necesito… soy yo el que te debe una disculpa…

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro del castaño tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo, ella por su parte no se quedaba atrás.

-No sé que paso, me descuide y alguien se aprovechó de eso. Sé que…

-No es tu culpa, no lo es –le decía Sam entre sollozos. –Yo también te necesito…

Ella cerró la distancia y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de desesperación y necesidad.

-No me dejes nunca Freddie, así te lo pida –decía ella entre besos. –Quédate conmigo…

-Siempre –susurraba el castaño mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. –No te volveré a abandonar… te amo.

Sam apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo dejándose querer y proteger por ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

-Lo conseguiremos, sé que será así –murmuraba él con los ojos cerrados, se sentía cansado, Sam solo asentía antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Por otro lado, Edward se encontraba sentado en la cama de su hijo. Su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro y es que no podía dejar de hacerlo, se sentía increíblemente bien leer esas palabras y no quería imaginarse el día que él las diga. Él doblaba la pequeña nota que su hijo le había dejado y la guardaba junto a su mayor tesoro, una fotografía de Freddie recién nacido.

"Papá, me dijiste que esperará y eso hice.

Ahora es hora de luchar por ella y buscar

juntos a nuestro hijo…

Yo tampoco he dejado de quererte.

Freddie"


	11. Capitulo 11

**Yo te cuidaré**

**Capitulo 11**

**Medianoche**

Cuando Sam abrió los ojos estaba acostada en su cama y los brazos de Freddie rodeando fuertemente su cintura. Ella no se había sentido tan bien desde hace tanto, se sentía protegida y aun sabiendo que su hijo estaba desaparecido, estaba llena de esperanza con solo tenerlo allí a su lado. Sam se giró solo un poco para despertarlo, lo haría despacio y con mucho cariño, se lo debía.

-Freddie… amor –susurraba Sam en su oído mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el brazo. –Despierta, cariño… -ella lo escuchó gemir y negar con la cabeza.

-No quiero… tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que no estás aquí –murmuraba el castaño con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-Cuando los abras estaré aquí mi amor –ante esas palabras Freddie no podía hacer otra cosa que abrirlos, sentía como todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

-Eres tan hermosa… -susurraba acariciando el rostro de la rubia antes de unir sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos, a Sam no le importaba el sabor matutino ya que después de lo que le había hecho lo necesitaba más que nunca. –Te tengo… -murmuraba el castaño con voz entrecortada cuando inicio el llanto de su esposa.

-Y yo a ti… -Freddie asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. –Debemos encontrarlo, lo necesito… lo necesitamos a nuestro lado…

El castaño suspiró aliviado, ella lo había tomado en cuenta nuevamente. Estaba a punto de decirle cuanto la amaba cuando su teléfono comenzó a repicar. Él se tensó al ver el nombre de su madre en la pantalla, "Marissa Benson".

-No le contestaré –murmuraba él con los ojos cerrados.

Sam no le dijo nada, respetaba su posición y no quería que él se sintiera más mal de lo que ya estaba. Por su culpa pasaron dos noches separados y sufriendo el doble, ahora juntos el dolor era más soportable. De nuevo el teléfono volvía a sonar, pero esta vez no era una llamada si no un mensaje de texto.

_"Yo sé donde esta David_

_Marissa"_

Freddie se había levantado tan rápido que ella no entendía lo que le sucedía, lo vio entrar al baño y cepillarse rápidamente.

-Vamos, ella sabe donde está David –gritó desde el baño mientras se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones para quedar solo en bóxer.

Ella no se detuvo a mirarlo siquiera porque se le veía correteando por toda la habitación para buscar lo necesario, ropa y zapatos antes de encerrarse en el baño de huéspedes. Minutos más tarde, Sam correteaba por toda la casa en busca de sus zapatos y Freddie terminaba de vestirse, no habían pasado ni quince minutos de ese mensaje y no querían tardar más de lo debido.

-¿Dónde rayos dejé mis zapatos? –Gritaba Sam desde la sala.

-Aquí, los tengo –Sam corrió hasta el cuarto para luego sentarse en la cama y ponérselos. –Estoy tan nerviosa, no puedo creer que tu madre sepa donde está…

-Ni yo, juro que si algo le pasa la mataré –murmuró Freddie con la mirada perdida.

-No si antes la mato yo… te juro que la odio más de lo que pensé odiar a una persona –le decía mientras lo abrazaba. –Ahora no perdamos el tiempo, debemos encontrar a nuestro bebé.

-Así será… -dijo Freddie mientras llamaba a alguien por su teléfono. –Papá, ella me llamo y quiere que vaya a Brushwell…. Sí, necesito que llames a la policía, ella sabe donde está David.

-¿Papá? –Freddie esbozó una sonrisa ladeada encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo… -dijo antes de besarla para luego salir del apartamento.

Solo cinco minutos les había tomado ir hacia Brushwell, incluyendo la espera en el elevador. Sam no parada de dar brinquitos de ansiedad mientras que Freddie movía su pie con nerviosismo. No sabía que esperar de su madre ya que la ultima vez la había insultado, aunque se lo merecía. Sin embargo, no estaba en su crianza tratar de esa manera a ninguna persona mayor, ni mucho menos a una mujer, pero no era el momento para preocuparse por eso.

Él vio a la rubia caminar hacia el apartamento 8-D y luego tocar la puerta con desespero. Cuando Marissa Benson abrió la puerta, recibió una cachetada tan fuerte que casi la cae al piso.

-Me dirás donde está David o te juro…

-Cálmate Samantha, sé muy bien lo que puede o no pasarme si no aparece David –gruñía la mujer tomando su mejilla para aliviar el dolor. –Adelante, no tengo mucho tiempo… ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-No vinimos por una taza de té mamá, dinos de una buena vez donde está David –él vio como su madre caminaba nerviosa por la sala y parte de la cocina.

-Cuando le dije a Pam que necesitaba su ayuda, nunca pensé que lo que robaríamos a un menor –admitía con voz entrecortada. –Yo solo lo hice para alejarte de esa roba hijos… pero ahora, Pam quiere venderlo…

Sam había dejado escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de caer en el suelo, se sentía mareada y asqueada. Freddie no se había movido de su lugar, sus ojos estaban vidrioso a causa de las lágrimas contenidas y sus manos estaban echa puños, trataba de contenerse.

-Dime que puedes impedirlo… -bramó el castaño desde su lugar.

-Sí, ya la policía lo sabe –susurraba la ojiverde con la cabeza gacha. –Me darán seis años por esto…

-Debería pudrirte en una celda –susurró Freddie con voz temblorosa.

-David está…

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar, el patrullero solo los miraba por el retrovisor con lastima puesto que no habían parado de llorar desde que se montaron. Sobre todo la rubia que se escondía en el cuello de su esposo para poder llorar tranquila. Él dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, pero no sucumbía al llanto como ella, tenía que ser fuerte y rogar porque llegaran a tiempo.

El viaje tardaba más de lo que esperaban, pero confiaban que Marissa lograra obtener un poco más de tiempo. Cuando el coche se detuvo en un paraje árido y alejado de la ciudad se sorprendieron, no había nada alrededor, solo una pequeña choza donde, de seguro, en el pasado guardaban herramientas y cachivaches.

-No… no pudo habernos engañado –susurró Freddie con voz rota.

Él podía sentir las uñas de Sam en sus brazos y escuchar el llanto descontrolado, no podía creer que su madre le hiciera eso. De pronto, las puertas de la choza se abrieron dejando al descubierto a una mujer idéntica a Sam.

-Maldita zorra… -gruñó la rubia antes de salir disparada hacia su igual. –Regrésame a mi hijo… -a Sam no le importaba nada, solo quería tener a David entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila Sammy, vengo a traértelo –su voz llena de fastidio lograba encolerizar más a la rubia. –Es un llorón, por eso nunca tendré hij… -su hermana le había arrebatado al bebé de sus brazos que lloraba como nunca.

-Mami esta aquí, no tienes que temer…

-Tranquila, no le iba a pasar nada… -Freddie recibió a David y tan rápido como fue su movimiento, Melanie estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Vete a la mierda hermanita –gritó antes de girarse y ver como su esposo… sí, su esposo, tenía que acostumbrarse a eso ahora. Ella lo veía abrazar al bebé con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh Dios, estás bien… no te paso nada –murmuraba entrecortadamente. –Por favor, que sea real…

La rubia se mordía los labios para tratar de no llorar, pero era imposible cuando lo escuchaba de esa forma, él también había sufrido. Se acercó para abrazarlos y ella sentía sus brazos rodearla por completo, ahora estaba completa.

-Señora Benson, debe entregarle el niño a los paramédicos, deben revisarlo –ella negaba con la cabeza mientras nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Debes entregárselo Sam, yo tampoco quiero –admitía el castaño acariciando su cabello sedoso. –Pero también quiero saber como se encuentra de salud, por favor… solo será un rato.

-¡Bien! –accedió antes de dárselo al paramédico.

-Lo cuidaremos bien Señora…

Por largos cuarenta y cinco minutos esperaron por David, mientras el detective les hacia preguntas rutinarias. También les dijo cual sería el destino de sus madres y de Melanie, ninguno de los dos sintió pena cuando el detective comentaba la segura sentencia; mínimo quince años para Pam por ser la autora de dicho plan, diez para Marissa y tres para Melanie.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento Sam chilló de alegría, ella daba saltos con su hijo en brazos, que reía descontroladamente a causa del posible vértigo que eso le causaba. Edward seguía a su hijo que no paraba de sonreír ni aunque eso le causara dolor en sus mejillas, él estaba feliz. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá mientras Sam le daba un baño al pequeño, Freddie no se atrevía a ir porque de seguro ella estaba en iguales condiciones.

Ninguno de los dos habló, no hacia falta porque ya todo estaba dicho. El hombre mayor que tanto se parecía a él y al que tanto odio por haberlos abandonado, ahora estaba a su lado y apoyándolo como nunca esperó. Él lo miró sonriente antes de darle un par de palmadas en su pierna, indicándole que era hora de partir.

-Te acompaño… -Edward asintió sonriente, le encantaba saber que su hijo no quería dejarlo ir. Él cumpliría sus palabras, lucharía por recuperar esa confianza que había perdido por culpa de Marissa.

Bajaron en silencio y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la salida, Freddie lo detuvo.

-Papá… -guardó unos segundos silenciosos mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirle. –Tengo que darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí…

-No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, lo hago porque te quiero –el castaño tenía la mirada gacha, sin embargo, la sonrisa que se abría sin permiso en su rostro le demostraba lo feliz que se sentía. –Vamos, te invito un café y así hablamos un rato… -Freddie se vio indeciso, pero al final había aceptado no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a su esposa.

Sam, al recibir ese mensaje, chilló emocionada. El papá de su esposo le había dado el tiempo necesario para preparar la sorpresa que le tenía. La última vez que preparó una torta había sido para el cumpleaños del castaño y la misma fue a parar en el suelo junto a todo lo que había hecho con Carly. Esta vez estaba decidida a recompensar cada golpe y cada mala palabra que lo hirió esa noche. Tal vez no sería tan grande como la última vez, pero si lograría lo que quería.

-Papá tuvo un mal cumpleaños y hoy lo vamos a recompensar –el niño sonreía como si supiera lo que estaba diciendo. -¿Qué clase de merengue crees que le guste? Creo que chocolate, la última vez casi llora cuando lo probo.

El bebé solo dejo escapar un balbuceo sin sentido.

-Sí, mami sabe cocinar… -dijo al terminar el decorado.

La torta era tan pequeña que cabía en un plato. Ella solo esperaba que la sorpresa sea de su agrado porque había puesto todo su esfuerzo en ello. Media hora después de terminar, ella escuchó la puerta abrirse. Freddie no solo no la había visto, si no que fue directo a darse una ducha y eso le dio el tiempo necesario a ella para prepararse, por desgracia David se había dormido y no podía acompañarla, pero el gesto seguía siendo importante.

Ella ya había tomado una ducha, estaba algo nerviosa de lo que él pudiera decirle, luego de pensar en lo horrible que habían sido esos días con el secuestro de David y la pelea, ambos se merecían un espacio libre de estrés y drama. Esperó por más de media hora por él, apagó las luces y tomó asiento en la cama mientras lo esperaba. Cuando él abrió la puerta se sorprendió de encontrarse a oscuras y más aun al escuchar la voz melodiosa de la rubia que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó emocionado, no podía ocultarlo.

-Celebramos tu cumpleaños atrasado –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. –Esta es mi forma de disculparme por ese horroroso día y de querer compartirlo solo contigo. Ahora sopla niño bonito…

Freddie frunció el ceño recordando algo de su sueño sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué niño bonito?

-Porque eres hermoso Freddie, ¿nunca te has visto al espejo? –El aludido se sorprendió, nunca le había dicho algo así. –Tienes ese algo que tiñe tu rostro de inocencia y picardía al mismo tiempo, por eso eres mi niño bonito como para ti soy tu princesa, además yo no me quejo.

Ella escuchó risas antes de apagar las velas.

-Feliz cumpleaños –murmuró Sam antes de besarlo.

-El mejor –susurró antes de unir sus frentes.

-Ahora pruébalo… -chillaba la rubia desde la entrada del cuarto donde se encontraba el interruptor.

Él hizo lo propio antes de dejar escapar un gemido de placer, definitivamente Sam era buena cocinera. Entre risas y juegos se comieron una porción de pastel antes de guardarlo. Luego Freddie tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, necesitaba sentirla cerca. Caminaron juntos hacia la habitación de David y se quedaron para observarlo, era difícil no amar a ese niño o al menos eso pesaba Freddie; era la perfecta copia de Sam, algo más bronceado, pero igual. Su cabello lizo y dorado, sus ojos azulados y nariz pequeña, definitivamente igual a su madre.

-Vamos a descansar… -murmuraba Freddie suavemente en el oído de la rubia haciéndola estremecer. –Hoy fue un día largo…

Sí, eso era verdad, pero ella tenía otros planes.

-Oh Dios, lo he olvidado… -chillaba Sam correteando por su cuarto.

-¿Qué olvidaste? Sam, no corras –decía Freddie entre risas, ella también había comenzando a reír.

Era imposible ocultar la felicidad que ambos tenían, habían conseguido a su hijo sano y sin un rasguño. Pero lo más importante es que estaba con ellos y no permitirían que nadie lo dañara, ni siquiera con el pensamiento.

-El día de tu cumpleaños te compre algo. No sé… cuando lo vi te imaginé en ese atuendo –murmuraba ella mientras se arrastraba en la cama. –Espero te guste…

Freddie abría la envoltura rápidamente, él no se esperaba un regalo de su parte. Para él ya era un regalo tenerlos a su lado, lo material no le importaba mucho. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió el contenido de esa bolsa no pudo evitar sonreír, Sam era una cajita de sorpresas. Él había dejado la bolsa a un lado para poder besarla, necesitaba tenerla cerca.

Ella deslizaba sus manos por la piel descubierta de su pecho y hombros hasta llegar a su cabello, para luego enredar sus dedos en el. Freddie por su parte, la atraía más a su cuerpo para hacer el contacto más íntimo. Una idea se le había cruzado en su mente desde hace mucho tiempo, él lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero también quería respetarla. Se separó solo un poco para acariciar el rostro de la rubia mientras sus frentes se tocaban.

Sam acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios se tocaban, él se estremeció al sentir su aliento y su calor, necesitaba eso. Cerrando la poca distancia que tenían sus labios, él comenzó a besarla suavemente al principio antes de deslizar su lengua por los labios de la rubia. Sam gimió ante el contacto mientras lo recibía con ansias, la lengua de la rubia exploraba la boca del castaño, eso logró hacerlo gemir ahogadamente antes de caer de espaldas en la cama.

Deslizó los pensamientos sobre si Sam era o no experimentada en este campo tomando en cuenta su situación, eso no era lo importante en ese momento. Su piel se erizó al sentir las piernas de ella rodear suavemente su cintura, permitiéndole estar cada vez más cerca de ella.

-Te amo… -susurró el castaño cuando se vieron en la necesidad de buscar aire.

-Yo más –ronroneó ella ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Freddie. –Ahora deja de hablar y bésame…

-Como desees Princesa –ella esbozó una sonrisa antes de recibirlo ansiosa, nunca lo había pensado, pero amaba ser llamada de esa forma.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Este capitulo es uno de los más largos y hermosos, al menos para mí. Aquí veremos como empieza todo el romance y más de parte de ellos dos. Gracias Brend por ayudarme, eres parte de este capitulo como también lo serás de los siguientes…**

**Isa**

**Yo te cuidaré**

**Capitulo 12  
>Excelso<strong>

Estoy nervioso, no puedo creer que tenga desde hace cuatro horas la respuesta de nuestras solicitudes universitarias. Mi sueño fue estudiar en Boston, pero todo cambió. Mi mundo ahora gira entorno a mi familia, ellos dos son lo más importante y sagrado que poseo. Por eso decidí estudiar aquí en Seattle, no puedo hacer lo mismo con los horarios, pero al menos puedo estar cerca de ellos y estudiar la misma carrera que deseé estudiar en Boston.

Subí las escaleras del edificio con rapidez, tengo que contarle a Sam y abrir a su lado estos sobres. Es importante vivir cada etapa con ella, desde nuestros inicios tortuosos hasta nuestra amistad repentina, para finalizar como una pareja algo no convencional que luego despertaría mis sentimientos hacia ella. Por ese motivo, cuando el cartero me entregó los sobres esta mañana no me atreví a abrirlos, debe ser con ella.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la imagen más hermosa que mi mente ha procesado en años. Era Sam cubierta con una toalla verde, algo corta, pero que se ciñe a su cuerpo de forma que mi imaginación no deja de volar. Ella me sonríe y se sonroja al mismo tiempo, se desliza lentamente hacia nuestra habitación y cierra la puerta sin colocar el seguro. Ella confía en mí, sabe que no haré nada y eso en cierto modo me emociona. Sin embargo, debo confesar que un día de estos ella me volverá loco porque no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que me hace con sus inocentes acciones.

Caminé hacia el cuarto de David, él juega con un montón de juguetes que le hemos comprado y otros que Carly le ha regalado; ella se toma muy en serio su papel de tía, a veces la escucho decir que mientras este en sus posibilidades a él no le faltará nada y de cierto modo estoy agradecido por ello. Él notó mi presencia porque comenzó a llamar mi atención con gritos e intentos de palabras que nunca comprenderé. Muero por escuchar sus primeras palabras, ese será un día memorable.

-¿Cómo está mi niño? –Pregunté sin recibir respuesta, eso lo sabía pero igual lo hice. –Supongo que muy bien porque este cuarto parece un campo de batalla…

Me acosté en el suelo a su lado y comencé a hacer cualquier clase de locura para hacerlo reír. Me encanta escucharlo tan feliz, puedo imaginar mi vida completa a su lado; verlo crecer, graduarse y al final verlo casarse.

-No maduras nunca –sonreí desde mi posición, nunca lo haré porque siempre seré el mismo.

-Tengo una sorpresa –alcé los sobres y ella abrió más sus ojos, ya sabe de lo que se trata.

-¿Qué estamos esperando Freddie? ¡Ábrelos! –Chilló sentándose a mi lado.

La atraje más a mi cuerpo para abrazarla, luego abrí el primer sobre que tomé, era el de Sam. Lentamente saqué la hoja que decidiría su destino, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la escuché gritar.

-Me aceptaron… Freddie, me aceptaron –ella se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo antes de unir nuestros labios. -¡Lo logré! Ahora abriremos el tuyo…

Ella me arrebato el segundo sobre y comenzó a leerlo aun sobre mí. Cuando borró su sonrisa todo mi estado de ánimo decayó, la vi morderse el labio para luego mirarme.

-Tendrás que hablar con T-Bo… -fruncí el ceño sin entender. –Porque no sabes cual será tu horario, ya sabes… informática es una carrera algo agobiante…

¿Me aceptaron? ¡Lo hicieron! Mi mente era un enredo, pero solo una cosa tengo clara, ella es mi mundo en este momento. La estoy besando con tanta intensidad que siento como todo el aire se escapa de mis pulmones, no me importa nada y la sigo besando. A ella tampoco le parece importar, todo lo que quiere es unirme más a ella, yo acepto gustoso.

En todo el mes que llevamos como "novios", esto es lo que más hacemos, besarnos y de vez en cuando hacer algo que no está en nuestros planes; deslizar la mano por su piel, mordisquear mi cuello o enterrar sus uñas en mi espalda, está demás decir que eso me enloquece. No es un secreto para ella que nunca he tenido novia, no como ella.

-Debemos hacer algo para celebrar –dijo de pronto entre jadeos. –Tal vez una cena…

-Tal vez. Aunque no hace falta –murmuré con la mirada fija en David. –Para mí todos los días a lado de ustedes dos es como estar celebrando –Sam dejó escapar una risita antes de besar mi cuello.

-Te amo –cerré los ojos satisfecho, amo cuando es así conmigo.

En realidad, amo todo sobre ella. Su cabello largo y sedoso, sus ojos azules como el océano, sus labios carnosos y su piel suave. También está su lado sentimental, esa parte de ella que solo me muestra a mí.

-Trata de dormir a David, son las siete y después se descontrolará su horario –dijo antes de levantarse. –Veré que hay para cocinar…

Media hora más tarde me encuentro a su lado, ayudándole a cortar algunas verduras. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero me gusta ayudarla en todo ya que me siento cerca de ella. Sam no lo nota, pero admiro todo su coraje y ganas de salir adelante. En cambio, yo soy diferente porque conté con el apoyo de mi padre al menos, pero ella de nadie. No sé que hubiera sido de ella si no acude a nosotros aquella noche. Tal vez no sería la misma que es ahora. La verdad es que no sé que hubiera sido de mí si no la ayudo esa noche, si no le digo a su madre que David es mi hijo.

-¿Es que piensas? –Negué con la cabeza mientras esbozo una sonrisa.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo. Yo no quiero decirle mis pensamientos, no es que desconfíe de ella, es solo que me parece injusto traer esos recuerdos de nuevo a su mente. Por esto y más ella es un ejemplo para mí, a los dieciséis se supo que sería madre y lo fue, luego lucho contra todos para salir adelante. ¿Cómo una madre puede darle la espalda a una joven de esa edad? ¿Cómo puede una madre darte la espalda cuando más la necesitas? ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tienes las manos atadas? De seguro buscar el camino más fácil, pero ella no lo hizo. Afrontó la realidad, asumió las consecuencias y yo las asumí con ella.

No se lo he dicho, pero la admiro desde aquella noche que acudió a nosotros. La admiro por no buscar la salida fácil. La admiro por regalarme la dicha de ser un padre aun sin serlo realmente. Ella es una mujer de convicciones fuertes, capaz de defender así sea con su vida, a la persona que ama. Me siento honrado de ser parte de eso…

-Freddie, tu no me engañas –la miré fijamente a los ojos y sonreí.

-Te admiro Sam, eres una mujer extraordinaria y estoy agradecido porque me permites estar en tu vida –Sam me sonrió antes de besar mis labios rápidamente.

-Tu no te quedas atrás –murmuró mientras hace pequeños cortes a la carne. –Pero aun hay tiempo para hablar de eso, ¿no crees?

-Está bien. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo más? –Pregunté antes de rodear mis brazos en su cintura.

-Puedes preparar la mesa –murmuró sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos.

Lentamente soltó el cuchillo antes de unir sus labios a los míos. El beso era lento y único, nunca en mi vida he experimentado tantos sentimientos como lo hago a su lado. Creo que puedo hacer una comparación exacta, besar a Sam es como sentir el vértigo al estar en la cima de una montaña rusa, te olvidas de todo y solo te limitas a sentir; sientes la adrenalina correr por tus venas y una sensación de euforia irremplazable. Así me siento al besarla, en realidad, así se siente estar enamorado de Sam.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ti… Dios, Sam, gracias por aceptarme –murmuré con los ojos cerrados.

-Tu no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo… ya las palabras no son suficientes para demostrarlo –me dijo de igual forma antes de besar mi mejilla y volver a su trabajo.

Media hora más tarde todo estaba listo. Ella acomodó las ollas de forma que el calor no dañe la madera de la mesa, algo así es común en muchas familias, pero en Sam era algo nuevo. Me acerqué a una de las gavetas que hay en la cocina, para buscar los cubiertos y cuchillos. Sin embargo, me encontré con algo que dio pie a una idea, velas. Tal vez le parecerá estúpido, pero quiero experimentar todo con ella, desde la cosa más mínima, hasta lo más exagerado que pueda pasar por nuestras mentes.

Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa en los labios mientras alzo, con mi mano derecha, las velas que conseguí. Sam me sonríe sin dejar de servir la comida y me indica que lo haga, ella está de acuerdo con esto. Encendí las velas mientras ella apaga las luces, todo a mí alrededor parecía estar encerrado en una burbuja.

Las velas solo alumbran lo necesario, su rostro y brazos, parte de su cuerpo y cabello, el resto era la nada. No sé porque eso causo que mi corazón se aceleré más de lo que ya está y que el nudo en mi garganta se haga insoportable. Es como si ahora puedo verla como en realidad es, una mujer hermosa y que está dispuesta a amarme como yo la amo.

-Bueno Fredward… espero te guste –dijo con voz calma, pero por dentro sé que es un manojo de nervios.

Para ella es importante mi opinión sobre su comida, nunca ha tenido quejas porque cocina de maravilla, es una Diosa en esto y en muchas cosas más. Miré el plato de comida, era sencillo, pero con un toque único en ella. Tomé el cubierto e hice un pequeño corte con el cuchillo a la carne, mis ojos quedaron en blanco para después deja escapar un suspiro placentero. Sin decir una palabra, probé la ensalada y dejé escapar un gemido, nunca he probado algo así.

-Dios, Sam –murmuré aun con los cerrados. –Esto es lo más sabroso que he probado.

-Mi placer radica en que te agrade –dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo que me sorprendió.

-¿Qué es?

-Lomo de res al Whisky y ensalada de queso gruyere con nuez… -comentó entre bocados. –Algo que aprendí de uno de mis tíos.

-Eres buena en esto… -admití con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Yo me dije: "Sam, cuando cocines esto será para tu familia". Ya ves, no me equivoque –mi pecho se hinchó con un sentimiento diferente y mi sonrisa se ensanchó hasta el punto de causarme dolor.

-Tú y David son mi familia también…

-Come, se te enfriará –me reprendió sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Si mamá…

Después de un rato, Sam sacó una copa de tamaño medio con algo, que deduzco es chocolate.

-No es mucho porque se me ocurrió antes que llegaras y solo quería probar que tal se me daba esto –explica mientras camina hacia mí para luego sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. –Es una copa de chocolate y ron, tiene trozos de fresa y un poco de crema… es para los dos así que –se encogió de hombros antes de otorgarme el primer bocado.

-Exquisito Sam –murmuré con los ojos cerrados. –Esto y más es lo que adoro de ti.

Su rostro se iluminó de pronto.

-Freddie, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí? –Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos.

-Hmm, no fue fácil –admití con la mirada fija en la distancia, trato de recordar algo importante. –Al principio, antes que todo esto pasara ya sabía que me atraías –admití sorprendiéndola. -¿Cómo no atraerme Sam? Eres hermosa… tus ojos, tu nariz, tu boca… esa extraña pero adorable mueca que haces cuando algo te molesta o te hace feliz. Cada cosa que te parezca insignificante a ti, es mil veces interesante para mí.

-Wau, nunca me habías dicho algo así –me encogí de hombros.

-Nunca se presento la oportunidad supongo –comenté tomando otro bocado de esa delicia. -¿Cómo te diste cuenta tu?

-A mi no me engañas, no has respondido… -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. –Pero te responderé lo mismo que tu a mí. Mucho antes que todo pasara, cuando tenía catorce años y compartimos nuestro primer beso, desde antes ya sabía que me gustabas –jadeé con fuerza al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Tanto tiempo? –Pero por muchas cosas que ahora no son importantes, tu nunca lo notaste y vaya que estoy agradecida que me consideraras tu amiga. ¿Quieres saber lo que me gusta de ti?

Yo solo pude asentir.

-Tus ojos, tu cabello y la extraña forma en que cae sobre tu rostro cuando no lo arreglas; ese forma que tienes de arrugar tu nariz y fruncir el ceño cuando algo te molesta, como levantas tu ceja cuando algo te gusta o te disgusta; la forma en que tus labios se curvan al sonreír o cuando los muerdes descuidadamente por el nerviosismo –no puedo dejar de mirarla, esto se siente… no tengo palabras. –Tu sonrisa, tu voz, el color de tu piel… la forma en que te sonrojas, la forma en como me miras… te amo.

La besé, es imposible mantener distancia cuando escucho esa declaración salir de sus labios.

-No lo sé, creo que siempre lo estuve y no me di cuenta –murmuré entre besos. –Siempre estuve enamorado de ti…

-Y yo de ti –susurró antes de cerrar la distancia de nuestros labios.

Cuando desperté esa mañana sentí como cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo vibraba. No es que sucediera algo diferente, no hacemos nada más que besarnos. Sin embargo, la noche de ayer Freddie fue tan sincero en sus palabras que simplemente estoy feliz.

Me giré solo un poco para tomar su almohada y abrazarla, aun conserva su calor. No me extrañó que él no se encuentre a mi lado.

-Es domingo… -razoné con lógica.

Los domingos se han convertido en los días donde él y su padre comparten. No puedo mentir, odio que me deje sola sin su calor, pero estoy feliz que, al menos él, tenga un poco de apoyo por parte de su familia. Volví a girarme y fije mis ojos en el techo, los rayos del sol eran tornasolados al entrar en contacto con el color blanco. No hay ruido a mí alrededor y a juzgar por la hora mi hijo ya debe estar despierto. Sin embargo, es extraño no escuchar su balbuceo.

Me levanté suavemente, mis pies tocaron el suelo frio y me estremecí. Abandonar las cálidas mantas que cubrieron mi cuerpo tantas horas no es algo que desee, pero ahora soy madre y debo cumplir mi papel con honores. Me prometí no ser la misma mujer que me dejo sola tantas mañanas a mi suerte, jamás seré la mujer que no estuvo a mi lado cuando me raspe una rodilla o se cayó mi primer diente, yo seré diferente.

El cuarto de David está vacío, al notarlo mi corazón comienza un desesperado andar. ¿Dónde se encuentra David? Creo que la respuesta llegó tan rápido, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de procesarla.

-Mamá despertará pronto y nosotros le daremos este desayuno… -la voz de Freddie inundó mi sistema, todo mi cuerpo vibra con emoción contenida, no se había ido. –Hoy es tu cumpleaños, pero no solo celebraremos que tienes un año de vida, también celebramos que fue gracias a ella que tu estás aquí.

Lo vi besar su frente antes de darle otra cucharada de papilla.

-Pensé que pasarías los domingos con tu padre –comenté con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hmm, mi padre puede estar un fin de semana sin mi –dijo como si se tratara de algo normal. –Además, hoy es el cumpleaños de David y merece estar con su familia.

Esbocé una sonrisa que debió verse algo tonta, es imposible no actuar de esta manera con un hombre como él.

-Es cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi bebé –susurré acercándome a ellos lentamente. -¿Cómo está el hombre de mis sueños? –Freddie no respondió. Él sabe que mi pregunta era para David. –Sé que estás perfecto con los cuidados y la atención de tu papá. Hoy tenemos que hacerte algo especial –su risa me hizo sonreír.

Cuando piensas que nada puede sorprenderte, te das cuenta que todo, hasta lo más mínimo te sorprende.

-Buenos días amor –murmuré mirando sus ojos. –Debiste despertarme.

-No pude… -murmuró antes de besarme. –Verte dormir se ha hecho mi practica predilecta.

-Tonto… -dije.

Sus besos son como una droga que se impregna en mi sangre. Cada día es algo nuevo.

-¿Por qué no desayunas, te das una ducha y vamos a pasear en el parque? –Asentí con una sonrisa antes de sentarme en una silla.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento y me giré aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro. Freddie y David están cubiertos de barro, una idea loca que se me cruzó por la mente durante el paseo y terminaron de esa forma, y yo no quedé atrás. Me encerré en el baño y me quite toda mi ropa mojada. Miré fijamente mi reflejo, mi cabello era un desastre, todo lleno de barro y hojas secas. Pero no me arrepiento, disfruté cada momento al máximo al lado de mis dos hombres.

Media hora más tarde me encuentro en la cocina, específicamente revisando la nevera.

-Se quedó dormido, gastó toda su energía en el parque –murmuró rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Fue diferente, pero creo que lo disfrutó –dije con una sonrisa.

-Así es… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Quiero hacer un pastel para David, ¿me ayudas? –Él sonrió antes de ayudarme a buscar el resto. -¿Chocolate o vainilla?

-Vainilla, me encanta esa… -admitió.

Comencé a preparar la mezcla mientras Freddie prepara el merengue. De pronto mis labios estaban cubiertos de merengue, me giré sorprendida y él se encargo de quitármelo con sus labios y lengua.

-No comiences algo que no puedes detener luego –le dije entrecortadamente.

-Puedo tomar todo lo que tienes –lo miré a los ojos antes de alzar una ceja.

Por como sus músculos se tensaron, sé que él sabe que algo sucederá. Esperé unos cuantos minutos, quiero que baje su guardia para atacar. El momento perfecto llegó y toda la mezcla la derramé sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Sam! –Jadeó sorprendido antes de perseguirme, yo también sé lo que quiere hacer conmigo. –Cuando te alcance… -su advertencia quedó en el aire.

Yo solo corrí y esquivé cada intento de tomarme, pero lo logró. Con un ruido fuerte, ambos caímos al suelo. Reímos y jugamos por más de quince minutos hasta que no fue posible hacerlo más; la mezcla se endurecía en nuestra piel.

-Mejor voy por otra ducha, de igual forma David no despertará. Mañana podemos hacer algo por él –dije entre besos. –Freddie, déjame ir… pareces un adolescente…

-¿Y tu no? –Su boca se deslizó hasta mi cuello.

-Si quieres te ayudo a quitar todo este desastre –murmuró sin dejar de saborear la mezcla en mi cuello. –Pero vas a decir que no, así que ve… báñate.

-Está bien, no tardo –dije caminando por el pasillo, luego hice algo que nunca me atreví a hacer.

Cuando dejé caer mi camisa en el suelo, me vi en la necesidad de mirarlo, quiero ver su reacción. Sonreí complacida al verlo, él parecía comerme con los ojos.

Luego de una ducha rápida y de vestirme, me dejé caer en la cama cansada. Freddie se unió a mí luego, como era de esperarse comenzamos a besarnos. Ya era una parte natural entre nosotros y lo adoro.

Cuando Joshua me pidió ser su novia oficial, lo medité mucho para darle una respuesta. Acepté y casi de inmediato él me mostró lo que le gustaba, como quería ser besado o tocado. Esos momentos no me enorgullecen, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era complacerlo, pero lo más importante es que no quería que me dejara. Él fue el primero en demostrarme cariño cuando ningún chico me observaba, a pesar de ser por otras razones, lo sentía de ese modo en ese momento. Ahora quiero aprender a complacerlo… besos y caricias no son suficientes y lo sé.

Lentamente deslicé mi mano por su cuello y obtuve un pequeño estremecimiento de su parte. Me atreví a bajar un poco más hasta llegar a su abdomen, su respiración acelerada y la forma en que me besaba me dio a entender que es de su agrado. De pronto, de los labios de Freddie escapo un gemido gutural, me tomó de la cintura con fuerza mientras hundía sus dedos en la parte baja de mi espalda.

-¿Te gusta eso? –Mi voz salió temblorosa.

-Mi Dios… ¡Sam! –él comenzó a levantarse, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar esto porque lo quiero, quiero hacer algo más.

-Espera Freddie –usé ambas manos para detenerlo y luego me senté sobre él. -¿Te gusta eso, si o no?

-Sí, es… Oh Dios –lo vi cerrar los ojos antes de morder con fuerza su labio.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que su punto débil es el costado de su cuerpo? Solo deslicé mi mano y ya estaba temblando sobre mí, pero estoy decidida a complacerlo esta noche.

Tengo que admitirlo, encontrarme en esta posición me hace sentir poderosa. Nada podrá comprarse con esto, ni siquiera cuando él me temía en el pasado. Su respiración agitada y los jadeos de sorpresa me desarman y a la vez me eleva, creando una nueva confianza. Detallé su rostro mientras deslizaba mí otra mano hacia su intimidad, sin embargo, él me detuvo de nuevo.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo –dijo mientras sus mejillas sonrojan, más de lo que ya están. –Yo voy a…

-Quiero aprender a complacerte Freddie, por favor.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, quiero hacerlo –lo vi tragar antes de asentir. –Si no quieres no lo haré… -volvió a asentir, yo también estoy nerviosa, nunca he tocado a ningún hombre como pretendo hacerlo con él. –Recuéstate en la cama por favor…

En el proceso, comencé a quitar sus pantalones para dejarlo solo en ropa interior. Me estremezco de anticipación al ver cuanto deseaba esto, él está así gracias a mí.

-Yo no sé mucho de esto… -murmuré con voz entrecortada. –Dime si te lastimo o… -sentí el calor subir por mi rostro.

-No tienes… no es necesario –él trató de decirme, pero puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos.

Sin decir nada, bajé la última pieza que cubre su desnudez; en el proceso escuché un débil jadeo. No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior con nerviosismo, no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Me senté a una distancia considerablemente corta de su miembro antes de bajar mi mano y tocarlo. Nunca lo he hecho, está es la primera vez que lo veo y siento, y la verdad es que no tengo palabras. Al primer contacto, Freddie jadeo con tanta fuerza, le hice daño.

-Disculpa, yo no quise… -él negó con su cabeza frenéticamente.

-Sigue… por favor –gimió suplicante.

Definitivamente me agrada verlo de esa forma. Es increíble que sea su esposa y nunca intenté hacer algo para complacerlo. Lentamente comencé a mover mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, no aumente o disminuí la velocidad por varios minutos y debo admitir que sus reacciones son sorprendentes. Su ceño se fruncía cada vez más, mientras que sus labios cerrados crearon una mueca a causa de su propio placer y, por último, sus gemidos que me enloquecían.

No lo puedo soportar más, lo besé con rudeza y él respondió de igual forma aumentando sus gemidos y gruñidos. Sin abandonar mi trabajo, deslizó mi lengua por sus labios y así hacer este acto más placentero; no me equivoqué, él comenzó a gimotear y a estremecerse bajo mi toque. Con mi mano derecha deslicé mis uñas sobre su punto débil logrando un grito que fue ahogado por mi boca.

-No te detengas… sigue –pidió entre gruñidos apretando el dominio que tiene sobre mis caderas.

Luego su frente sudorosa chocó suavemente con la mía, aun no ha abierto sus ojos. Esto es como vivir un sueño. Su respiración se hace cada vez más áspera me indica que su final está cerca, pero luego me sorprende cuando su mano cubre la mía aplicando más presión y velocidad.

-Maldición… -esa palabra escapó de sus labios sin permiso, nunca lo escuché decir algo así ni cuando le hacia daño.

No lo entiendo, siento como la emoción se apodera de mi cuerpo, mis latidos aumentan y mi respiración es cada vez más pesada. Abandono mi tarea, solo para apartarlo. Si eso le gusta, entonces seré yo quien lo haga disfrutar sin su ayuda. Imité la presión y velocidad que mostró segundos atrás, no me decepcionó. Sus gemidos aumentaron y, a estas alturas, despertar a David es lo que menos importa.

Lo besé de nuevo antes de escuchar un gruñido que me indica su fin. Observo maravillada como se retuerce bajo mi toque, como sus labios se abren y la mueca en su rostro se profundiza, como si le causo un dolor profundo. Pero en realidad es placer lo que demuestra.

Me levanté y corrí hacia el baño. Tomé una toalla, la humedecí para luego correr de nuevo al cuarto. Lo limpié sin apartar mis ojos de su rostro, aun jadea y se estremece por el placer. Luego, Freddie abre sus ojos y me mira. Yo me sonroje antes de apagar la luz de la mesita de noche y nos cubrí con una manta.

-Freddie… ¿lo hice bien? –su pecho comenzó a vibrar, ahogando su risa.

Sus labios chocan suavemente con los míos, susurra un débil "Te amo" antes de quedar completamente rendido.

-Yo también te amo… -murmuré besando su pecho.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Yo te cuidaré**

**Capitulo 13**

**Pasión**

Los rayos del sol golpearon con fuerza en su rostro, a pesar de estar cómoda en los brazos de Freddie, Sam no quería seguir acostada. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se arremolinaban con intensidad aturdiéndola un poco. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el pecho de su esposo, ya poco quedaba del niño que solía atormentar en la preparatoria, pensó con ironía. A su lado, se encontraba un hombre apuesto, terriblemente apuesto y no se arrepentía de nada, ni siquiera se preocupaba por lo que él pudiera pensar porque sabía que todo estaría bien. Lentamente salió de la cama y buscó algo de ropa para poder bañarse, no quería hacer tanto ruido y despertar a su esposo tan temprano. "Mi esposo", esas palabras escaparon de sus labios mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Ella tenía más de un año de casada y apenas le entusiasmaba la idea de ser eso, su esposa.

Sam comenzó a llenar la tina con agua fresca, no pretendía relajarse con agua tibia tomando en cuenta las altas temperaturas de ese día, hacía un calor de muerte. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro de placer al hundir su cuerpo lentamente en la tina, las sales de lavanda eran un toque refrescante, el olor le relajaba. Alrededor de una hora duro el baño de la rubia, el tiempo voló ella no notó lo tarde que era.

Después de vestirse, Sam se desplazó hacia la cocina para preparar un desayuno rápido, pero completo. Ser ama de casa no era una tarea que le agradara años atrás; ella siempre critico a ese tipo de mujeres, sin embargo, debía tomar en cuenta su entorno social cuando era una pequeña. Su vida ciertamente era una desastre en aquellos tiempos, su madre fue una alcohólica que nunca la aprecio ni le enseñó valores que forjaran su adolescencia y adultez. En cambio, Spencer buscó su bienestar mostrándole lo bueno y lo malo a pesar de que la rubia no le prestara mucha atención, ella había aprendido más en ese ultimo año con Freddie que todo lo que pudo aprender en toda su vida.

Panqueques con fresas y miel, el desayuno favorito de Freddie. Ahora ella sabía cuales eran sus gustos y estaba feliz de cocinarle; además, amaba cocinar. Le emocionaba ver ese brillo que tenían sus ojos achocolatados al probar su comida, los gemidos que se le escapaban ocasionalmente cuando algo le agradaba…, sonidos que escuchó muchas veces la noche anterior. Al cabo de quince minutos todo estaba listo, la mesa servida y solo faltaba Freddie.

"Maldición…, ahora tengo que ducharme otra vez", murmuro comprobándose en el reflejo de la ventana.

Chasqueando la lengua, Sam caminó lentamente hacia el baño. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro mientras dejaba caer su camiseta en el suelo. Luego lo recogeré, pensó distraídamente antes de abrir la puerta del baño. Sería una ducha rápida, tenía muchas ganas de estar con él y compartir todo lo que no ha logrado aun. Ella terminó de desvestirse sin alzar la mirada, sus pensamientos no la apartaban de su objetivo, pero si la distrajeron de su entorno. Con un último suspiro audible, ella deslizó la última prenda que cubría su desnudez fuera de su cuerpo, primero una pierna y luego la otra.

"Hermosa", Sam se paralizó y estuvo tentada a gritar como chiquilla. Definitivamente esa era la voz de Freddie, pero más ronca y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

Era increíble, ella no se podía mover ni siquiera respirar. Sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente por el cuerpo desnudo del castaño. Madre mía, sálvame de está, chilló en su mente al notar la mirada de Freddie; había hambre y deseo, era intensamente fuerte la cantidad de sentimientos que podía transmitir con una sola mirada y él no se preocupaba en ocultarlo. Me desea, pensó antes de dejar escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

* * *

><p>Cuando Freddie despertó esa mañana los rayos del sol se colaban en su habitación con fuerza, pero no le importaba. La verdad es que nada podría molestarlo después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, difícilmente podría olvidarlo y, en consecuencia, no se molestaría por aproximadamente…, nunca.<p>

Para nadie es un secreto que su vida sexual era nula, su madre no lo dejaba ni respirar y por ese motivo sus citas se redujeron a aquellas veces donde Valerie, Carly y Patrice figuraron. Valerie lo engañó con su interés falso y sonrisa hipócrita, al final lo que deseaba era aprovecharse de él. Carly, por otro lado, fue un flechazo…, aunque lo que vivió con ella no puede llamarse citas, ella solo lo quiso por haberla salvado. Y por último estaba esa chica Patrice, ella solo quería cinco minutos de fama en iCarly, al no encontrarlo con él, ella busco a otro y ese fue Gibby. Su vida amorosa, en realidad, era un desastre. ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana descubre que su madre es una perra manipuladora sin sentimientos y que sus sentimientos hacia Sam, eran más que el de una simple amistad? ¿Cuan ciego pudo estar?

Él no está seguro de lo que pudo haberlo impulsado esa noche para defenderla y gritarle a Pam Puckett que Sam no estaba sola, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Ahora más que nunca sabe cuanto ama a la rubia; no solo era su belleza innegable, también se debía a sus sentimientos y personalidad única. Él estaba realmente enamorado de toda ella, no había defecto al menos ninguno que le molestara porque la aceptaba tal cual. Pero más importante ella le había regalado lo más especial y emocionante de su vida, un hijo.

David, al principio estaba preocupado porque no sabía como ser padre, él nunca tuvo uno. Sin embargo, no era demasiado tarde para disfrutar de su padre. De cualquier forma, su hijo y su esposa pasaron a ser lo más importante de su vida y dar ese paso tan importante con Sam lo aterrorizaba y emocionaba de formas inimaginables.

El olor de los panqueques golpeó sus sentidos trayéndolo de donde sea que sus pensamientos lo tenían cautivo. Algo irónico por así decirlo, pensó esbozando una sonrisa. Desde hace más de un año no ha dejado de pensar en Sam en ningún momento y sentido. Estaba presente en su mente y cuerpo tanto en sus pensamientos, fantasías y anhelos. Freddie hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que había dormido desnudo, tanta fue la intensidad de lo experimentado la noche anterior que se quedó dormido y sin notarlo. En cierta forma estaba agradecido de que ella no se encontrara a su lado al despertar, él no hubiese sido capaz de contenerse. De una forma u otra quería devolverle todo lo que le había hecho sentir.

Se levantó no sin antes enrollar la sabana en su cintura, no se sentía corrector andar por allí desnudo. Entró al baño dejando caer la sabana para luego dejar correr el agua tibia de la ducha. Dejó que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la temperatura del agua, un par de minutos estaría bien antes de cambiar al agua fría, se hacia más fácil el cambio de temperatura que el entrar de una vez al agua fría. Lanzó un suspiro audible cuando eso sucedió, podría pasar todo el día allí parado dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, relajándolo.

Diez minutos después, él secaba su cuerpo con una toalla blanca. Sumido en sus pensamientos y tratando de apresurar el paso, su estomago rugía por el hambre y su necesidad por verla aumentaba. Al terminar de secar su cuerpo, se cubrió solo la cintura con la toalla para luego afeitar su barbilla. Esbozó una sonrisa durante el proceso, él no sabe precisar el momento exacto en que esa actividad se había vuelto cotidiana; hace un par de años no lo hacia y de pronto "bang" todo su cuerpo comenzó a desarrollarse de una forma sorprendente rápido. Él dejó escapar una pequeña risita antes de lavar su rostro, ya había perdido la cuenta las veces que su demonio rubio se burlaba de su falta de masculinidad, ella decía que siempre sería una nena y vaya que se equivoco.

Cuando se giró dispuesto a salir la vio. Estaba allí, al parecer un poco distraída y sin nada que cubriera la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, solo portaba unos pantaloncillos. Sin ni siquiera molestarse a observar su entorno, Sam comenzó a quitárselo hasta quedar con una diminuta prenda que le pareció adorable y sexi al mismo tiempo. Freddie dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando se deshizo de la última prenda sin pudor alguno. Él por su parte pudo sentir los sus mejillas calientes, quiso dejar de observarla y hacer notar su presencia, pero no podía. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, era imposible hacerlo ya que su cuerpo parecía reaccionar el doble a su desnudez.

"Hermosa", dejó escapar Freddie sin darse cuenta.

Ella se paralizó y lentamente comenzó a levantar su mirada. Él pudo sentir su mirada sobre él y el repentino jadeo salir de sus labios.

Si bien era cierto que nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda, pero en sus fantasías la imaginó de muchas formas, pero jamás de esa forma. Él admitía que Sam protagonizaba la mayoría de sus fantasías desde hace años, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de esas señales? Se acercó sigilosamente a Sam antes de hundir sus dedos en su cabellera dorada. Ella por su parte, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando abandonó sus rizos para sentir sus dedos rozar delicadamente la piel de cuello y espalda.

Freddie la observaba con fascinación cuando ella arqueaba su espalda al seguir la caricia como un gato en busca de afecto, necesitó morder sus labios para evitar gemir. Le encantaba verla así.

"No te imaginas cuan enamorado estoy de ti", susurró con voz ronca bajo el escrutinio de su azul mirada. "Creo que lo mejor será irme, no seré capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de tu cuerpo". Sam se estremeció cuando él chocó los labios contra los suyos.

"Puedes quedarte y bañarte conmigo…", susurró entre besos logrando tensarlo, él no podía creerlo. ¿Había escuchado bien? "Bueno si lo deseas, yo no quiero obligarte…"

Dios mio, ¿acaso está loca? Pensó Freddie aturdido.

Él tomó las manos de la rubia y, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos de ella, la llevó directamente a la ducha. Sam lanzó un grito ahogado al sentir el agua helada recorrer su cuerpo. El contraste del frio con el calor de su cuerpo era embriagante para ella y para él también. El cuerpo del castaño temblaba con deseo, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera, él quería y necesitaba eso. Tuvo que morderse los labios ante la reacción de Sam, jadeos y gritos de placer se hicieron eco en el pequeño cuarto.

"Relájate, no te haré daño", murmuró Freddie al sentir la tensión repentina de la rubia.

"No es nada, solo…". Ella tragó grueso antes de responder. "Necesito que me toques ya", gimió con necesidad.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para mandar al demonio la lógica. Sus besos le sabían a gloria, tenían ese sabor único, simplemente sabía a ella, que combinado con el agua dulce…, sin palabras. Él nunca ha experimentado tantas ansias por unirse en dos años que tenían de matrimonio.

"Por favor", murmuró ella entre jadeos.

"No aquí…", fue la respuesta del castaño.

Freddie no se preocupo en mojar el piso o la alfombra de su habitación cuando la sacó de la regadera, tampoco le importo mojar su cama con sus cuerpos, solo quería estar sobre ella. En su mente solo había una cosa, amarla. Ella dejó escapar todo su aliento cuando el cuerpo tenso y musculoso de su esposo cayó sobre el suyo. Por varios segundos, sus miradas se conectaron; donde solo importaban ellos y nada podía perturbarles.

"Ayer todo fue…, quiero que sientas lo mismo", soltó Freddie entrecortadamente. "Por favor, déjame complacerte".

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras que sus mejillas adquirían un atractivo color rojizo.

"Te amo Sam", susurró dejándola sin palabras. Era difícil expresar todos los sentimientos que embargaba su cuerpo en ese momento. "No te mentiré Sam, deseo hacerte mía. Tengo una imperiosa necesidad de ti desde hace tiempo…, quiero estar unido a ti en todos los sentidos".

Un fuerte gemido resonó por toda la habitación cuando las manos de Freddie se deslizaron por su cuerpo mojado. La piel de la rubia se erizó y la sola sensación le quitó la capacidad de pensar, hablar y respirar. Sus jadeos eran acompañados por los de Freddie y podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo acompañando al suyo. Ella estaba segura que no eran nervios, tampoco miedo, solo era anticipación.

"Sé que no haremos nada por ahora…, así que esto será rápido. Nuestro hijo no tardará en despertar". Sam frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la lejanía de su voz y el movimiento de su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué…"

Él no respondió, solo se limitó a besar su cuerpo. Se esmeró en probar cada pedazo de piel mientras que sus manos se dirigían suavemente hacia sus piernas. La rubia casi grita con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió el cálido aliento sobre su pezón, era increíble todas las sensaciones que esa simple caricia le producía. Freddie no pudo evitar gemir con ella cuando cerró sus labios sobre la pequeña protuberancia y estuvo a punto de gritar de placer cuando las uñas de Sam arañaron su espalda, como reacción a su movimiento. Él había introducido un dedo su interior y la sensación la superaba.

Un pequeño grito se escuchó en la otra habitación, David se había despertado. "Detente, el bebé…", eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de gritar y gemir con desesperación. Él había aumentado la velocidad de su caricia volviéndose casi rudo e insoportable al mismo tiempo. Nunca había sentido tanto placer y miedo al mismo tiempo. "Freddie…, no", su suplica no fue atendida, él solo la ignoró. De pronto abandonó todo lo que estaba haciendo para deslizar sus labios desde su pecho hasta su vientre.

"¡No! ¿Qué haces?", gritó horrorizada y apenada mientras cerraba sus piernas.

"Te amo y quiero probarte, no solo en tus labios y tu piel, lo quiero todo", murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella quedó hipnotizada con la verdad en sus palabras y el deseo latente. Sin embargo, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y sus labios se abrieron lanzando un grito de placer cuando sintió la suave caricia de su lengua en su interior. Por varios minutos a ella le fue imposible no reaccionar con gritos, jadeos y movimientos bruscos e involuntarios. Sam supo que todo había terminado cuando su mundo se desmoronó por el placer. "Acostúmbrate mi amor, porque así serán cada una de nuestras mañanas de ahora en adelante. Todas y cada una dedicadas a ti". Su voz apenas era un susurro ronco cuando le dijo es.

La rubia se estremeció, pero no podía encontrar palabras para responderle.

* * *

><p>Sam caminaba junto a Carly y Freddie por los pasillos de la universidad. Spencer accedió a cuidar a David con su nueva novia Caroline, era una cosita dulce que al parecer amaba en serio al mayor de los Shay, y lo más importante era que lo aceptaba tal cual como era.<p>

"Creo que ya lo encontré", susurró Carly algo insegura.

"Vamos, nunca pensé que me perdería en un lugar como este", Freddie comenzó a reír de las ocurrencias de la rubia.

"Ciertamente, tenemos más de veinte minutos aquí", secundó Carly con una sonrisa. Apenas había notado como sus amigos se estaban comportando. Había algo diferente en ellos, algo que no sabía precisar.

Después de unos minutos, Freddie y Sam estaban oficialmente inscritos en la universidad. El castaño se despidió, le tocaba trabajar y a la rubia ir al doctor, era su cita ese día.

"Cuéntame, hay algo diferente entre ustedes dos. ¿Qué ha pasado?", Sam se ruborizó y comenzó a balbucear una escusa, al menos eso le parecía a Carly. "Sé buena, cuéntame".

"Digamos que nuestra vida de casados ya no se limita al dormir y cuidar a David", susurró ella con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

"Oh Dios… ¿tú...?". Los ojos de Carly parecían brillar con entendimiento. "Estamos aquí porque..."

"Nada de hijos Carls, solo quiero cuidarme porque no creo aguantar mucho", admitió con las mejillas sonrojadas. "Lo amo y quiero estar con él en todo sentido", repitió las palabras de su esposo con una sonrisa torcida. Claro que quería.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Yo te cuidaré  
>Cuando los sueños se convierten en pesadillas…<strong>

La rubia estaba dormida en el sofá de la sala. Ella solo se había acostado para esperar a Freddie, pero se quedó dormida. El cansancio de la semana de trabajo y clases nocturnas, al menos para ella, habían calado en sus nervios y resistencia. El lugar se encontraba en completo silencio, normalmente se escucharían los ecos de risas o llantos por parte de su hijo. Sin embargo, Carly y Freddie se las arreglaron para convencerle, su hijo debía estar en una guardería porque ya no podían cuidarlo tiempo completo; con la desigualdad de horarios de Freddie y Sam, no le había quedado otra opción que aceptar. Por una parte, Freddie, estudiaba por las mañanas y trabajaba toda la tarde y parte de la noche. En cambio, la rubia trabajaba por las mañanas y estudiaba por las noches, así que solo tenía las tardes libres. Tiempo escaso para poder cuidar a su hijo.

Sam se movió solo un poco del lugar donde estaba acostada mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Ella se sentía agotada, era viernes y con este se habría paso a un fin de semana exclusivamente familiar.

Logró escuchar el sonido de las llaves al otro lado de la puerta, luego como esta se abría lentamente desde el exterior. Era Freddie, su rostro mostraba el cansancio del día. Sus ojos normalmente llenos de vida se veían apagados. La rubia se incorporó solo un poco para sonreírle y él, a cambio, le devolvió una sonrisa ladeada.

-Carly tiene a David. Ella dijo que lo cuidaría el resto de la tarde… que merecemos un descanso –el castaño la besó y suspiró cuando ella rodeo sus brazos en su cintura. –T-Bo también me dio la noche libre, así que trabaje solo parte de la tarde y no deseo otra cosa que estar a tu lado, abrazado a ti.

Esa declaración le hizo sonreír.

-Hmm, eso está bien –murmuró la rubia cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos. –Unas cuantas horas de descanso nos vendrá bien.

-No lo dudo –secundó el castaño dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

Era cierto, no habían tenido un tiempo para ellos mismos desde aquella mañana donde se dejaron llevar y su relación subió otro peldaño que lenta y dolosamente estaban bajando de nuevo. Él no sabía cómo recuperarle, sobre todo cuando ambos mantenían el malhumor por las nubes, pero debía suponer que todo se calmaría con el pasar de los días. Solo debían acostumbrarse a la presión de los estudios y el trabajo, era algo más que debían superar.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Freddie la dejó sobre la cama. Las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo hasta que solo quedaron en ropa interior. Sam apartó las sabanas para luego deslizarse en la mullida cama, solo le faltaba una cosa para completar su confort, el calor de Freddie. Esté no tardó mucho en llegar y la rubia dejó escapar un suspiro placentero antes de rendirse al sueño.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos, Sam escuchó su celular. Dejó escapar un gemido ante el sonido insistente del aparato. ¿Quién podría ser? Con otro gemido, la rubia comenzó a buscar a ciegas el aparato que le había arrebatado el descanso. Cuando por fin lo encontró contesto la llamada.

-¿Bueno? –Su voz sonó más ronca de lo que pretendía.

-¿Samantha Benson? -¿Uh? ¿Quién era?

-Ehh, sí… ¿Quién habla? –Lo sabía, no tenía muchas palabras en ese momento. Pero, ¿Quién podría culparla?

-Soy tu tutor de historia y me preguntaba por qué faltó a la cita de hoy –murmuró la voz del hombre al otro lado del teléfono, no sonaba muy complacida.

-¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento, día fuerte –sabía que era una pobre escusa y que eso no le iba a ayudar en nada, pero debía intentarlo.

-Aún podemos reunirnos en el café de la facultad. Puedo esperarla allí –ofreció la voz al otro lado del teléfono. –debo atender a otro estudiante en tres horas, tiempo suficiente para comenzar…

-En quince minutos estaré allí… -dijo levantándose de la cama.

Después de finalizar la llamada, ella correteó por toda la habitación. Buscó entre sus cosas algo apropiado para el inmenso frio que hacía en el exterior por el invierno, la lluvia en esa época del año podía ser implacable. Luego de una ducha rápida, se vistió y tomó todos sus libros de historia. Se acercó a Freddie para besar su frente y susurrarle palabras de amor no escuchadas.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta el café, se tropezó con varias personas sin disculparse, no creía tener tiempo para eso. Cuando abrió la puerta dejó escapar un suspiro de placer, el calor inundaba sus sentidos dejando rápidamente de lado su entumecimiento. Colgó su abrigo mientras barría con su mirada todo el lugar. Una mueca de descontento se formó en sus labios al darse cuenta que ni siquiera la apariencia de su tutor conocía. Había algunos profesores sentados en las mesas dobles en espera de algún estudiante o simplemente tomándose un café y disfrutando de un buen libro. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que debía preguntarle a cada uno de los presentes si esperaban a una estudiante con su nombre. Veinte minutos después se rindió.

-¿Está ocupado? –Preguntó la rubia a un hombre que tomaba café mientras leía su diario. –Es que no hay lugar… -se excusó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Para nada, puedes tomar asiento –indicó sin despegar sus ojos del diario. –Te dejaron plantada… -no fue una pregunta, era una confirmación.

-No lo sé… -murmuró abatida. –Por favor señorita, un café…

Mientras esperaba, podía sentir los ojos del hombre sobre ella. Era intimidante y algo fuera de lo común ya que solo tenía diecinueve años. Nadie de la edad de él podía interesarse por alguien tan joven. Se reprendió mentalmente por esos pensamientos antes de abrir su carpeta y revisar sus apuntes.

-¿Esperabas a alguien? –Sorprendida por su intervención, Sam negó con la cabeza lentamente. Sinceramente, ella no entendía porque no había regresado con Freddie.

-A mi tutor… si no es que ya se ha ido por mi estupidez –dijo más para ella que para él.

-¿Samantha Benson? –Preguntó el hombre con sorpresa.

-¿Thomas Anderson? –Preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Así es… -el pelinegro dejó escapar una risita formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas en el proceso. Luego extendió su mano, mano que Sam tomó rápidamente. –Es un placer, ahora a trabajar.

Por otro lado, Carly caminaba de un lado a otro mientras observaba su reloj. Once de la noche y su amiga aun había llegado. Freddie por su parte, observaba la taza de chocolate caliente con desdén, estaba preocupado y lo peor de todo es la cantidad de llamadas que había realizado y ninguna fueron contestadas.

-No lo sé, tal vez está en la universidad… -dijo la pelinegra con David dormido en sus brazos. Freddie no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir ante la lógica. Esa sería la primera vez que algo como eso pasaba.

-Tal vez –Freddie hizo eco a las palabras de Carly.

Después de una larga espera, Carly se quedó dormida en el sofá y Freddie tomó a su hijo para acostarlo en su cuarto. Buscó un cobertor y cubrió a su amiga con el antes de irse a su cuarto.

El despertador comenzó a sonar cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a desaparecer en el exterior y el sol se alzaba lentamente sobre la ciudad. Él se giró solo un poco para percatarse que Sam había abandonado la cama pocos minutos atrás. Su lugar aún estaba caliente. Luego de levantarse y asearse, caminó somnoliento hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su esposa.

-Buenos días, tengo prisa y no pude preparar tu desayuno. Llevaré a David a la guardería, nos vemos en la noche –ella besó su mejilla antes de tomar todas las cosas del bebé y salir del apartamento con David en brazos.

Un mal presentimiento se asentó en su pecho. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana? 

* * *

><p>Freddie caminaba rápidamente por el campus, sabía que su esposa estaba allí y debía encontrarla a como dé lugar. David estaba enfermo, hospitalizado por una fiebre alta y él no había logrado contactar a la rubia. Preguntó a algunos de los compañeros de Sam donde podía encontrarle y todos respondieron lo mismo, el cafetín.<p>

Él tenía conocimiento de todas sus clases y sabía que frecuentaba a dos de sus tutores personales para clases especial. Demonios, si la idea fue suya en primer lugar, pero de haber sabido que su tiempo con ella se reduciría a nada, jamás lo hubiese hecho. Doblando la esquina, Freddie se encontró con algo que lo dejó sin habla… Reprimiendo su ira, se giró sobre sus talones y regreso al hospital.

Quince minutos más tarde ingreso a la sala de emergencia donde sus amigos estaban allí. Todos eran un gran grupo de estudio, pero demostraron ser más que eso cuando le aconsejaban y se preocupaban por él. También estaba Spencer y Carly acurrucados en uno de los asientos en la sala de espera ya que solo los padres podían pasar a verlo.

-¿La conseguiste? –Preguntó Tara, una compañera de clases que le había tomado cierto aprecio a él y su hijo.

-Sí… -se limitó a responder.

Alejándose de todos, Freddie caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo, solo quería estar solo y nada más.

-Siempre te voy a querer hijo, no importa lo que pase tú siempre serás mi hijo –murmuró con voz rota antes de tomar sus manitas entre sus dedos. –Eres tan frágil, siento que en esto también he fallado… -susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. –Falle en todo… pensé vivir en un sueño y terminé en una pesadilla.

-No se preocupe, señor Benson. Su hijo está bien, la fiebre ha bajado y eso es un buen síntoma –aseguró el doctor de pronto, él no lo había notado llegar. –Presenta amigdalitis, los niveles de infección eran altos, pero lo estabilizamos…

-Gracias –dijo con monocorde.

-Trate de descansar… solo uno de los padres puede quedarse en la habitación –comenzó el doctor, pero Freddie lo detuvo.

-Seré yo…

-Muy bien, llenaré la hoja y mañana a primera hora podrá recibir visitas –aseguró antes de abandonar la habitación.

Freddie besó la frente de su hijo antes de seguir el camino del doctor, no podía quedarse y dejar a todos sus amigos en la sala de espera. Cuando estuvo con ellos, él les explicó la situación y les pidió que fueran a sus casas para descansar.

-Te excusaré con los profesores, ellos saben lo importante que son los hijos –aseguró Tara mientras lo abrazaba. –Se va a mejorar, ya lo verás.

-Es cierto. Tienes que descansar tú también, aunque sea en una silla dura y sin comodidades –bromeó Carson apretando su hombro.

-Gracias –el fantasma de una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

-Iré a tu apartamento, buscaré a Sam y la mataré –susurró Carly con ira. –Te lo juro…

Freddie negó con la cabeza: -No hagas nada.

****

Sam estaba apoyada a la puerta de su apartamento, lo que menos quería era entrar y enfrentar a su esposo. No después del desliz de esa noche. No estaba entre sus planes que su tutor se confundiera y, en consecuencia, la confundiera a ella. Dejando escapar un breve suspiro, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Carly sentada en el sillón cruzada de brazos.

-Buenas noches, Sam –la voz de su amiga destilaba veneno. –Por casualidad sabes que tu hijo está en el hospital. Supongo que no, porque estás muy relajada…

-¿Qué sucedió con David y por qué Freddie no me ha avisado? –Preguntó rápidamente.

Carly se encogió de hombros.

-De seguro tienes unas cincuenta llamadas en tu celular que no has respondido, como de costumbre –espetó la pelinegra ácidamente. –Tiene amigdalitis y sufrió una fiebre muy alta por ello… -ella vio como la rubia se giraba para salir. –Te advierto, no puedes verlo. Como tu has llegado tan temprano, decidieron que Freddie lo cuidaría esta noche…

-Pero soy su madre –gritó Sam.

-Eso no evitó que tú desaparecieras… -Carly entrecerró los ojos acercándose a ella. –Si quieres ve, acércate y espera toda la noche en la sala de emergencia hasta que te permitan la entrada. Pero te advierto, un solo reclamo hacia Freddie y me conocerás…

-No puedes hacer eso, él…

-Él corrió a buscarte y regreso molesto y lleno de amargura –admitió Carly acercándose a la puerta. –Ojala no sea lo que pienso, pero si vio tu jueguito con tu tutor Sam… no te ayudaré más. Te lo advertí ese día y no me hiciste caso. Ahora asume tu error y ojala aun puedas arreglarlo. Buenas noches.

La pelinegra se fue dejándola fría y con el corazón acelerado, preguntándose si eso realmente debía pasar. Nunca fue su intensión… nunca… -Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho? **  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo te cuidaré **

**Dilemas y verdades **

Freddie se despertó sintiéndose como la mierda, literalmente. Su vida buena y especial se había terminado la noche anterior cuando vio a Sam besándose con otro. Era tan difícil de creer, después de tantos "te amo" y "siempre estaré a tu lado", era difícil entender en que se había equivocado. Pero esos problemas debían esperar y pasar a un segundo plano, su hijo estaba enfermo y debía poner todo en orden antes de hablar con ella. Negando con la cabeza, dejó escapar una que otra risa.

-Buenos días, Señor Benson -saludó la enfermera de turno. -Su hijo ha tenido mejoras, ha bajado la fiebre y estoy segura que su incomodidad para comer ha disminuido. Los biberones vacíos lo certifican. Por cierto, su esposa está afuera.

Él no se sorprendió ante la noticia. Es más, lo esperaba. Sam era una persona muy testaruda y al saber que su hijo estaba enfermo, no le cabía duda que dormiría aquí en el hospital. Con un asentimiento, le dio las gracias a la enfermera antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarla profundamente dormida en el suelo. Dejando escapar un suspiro, la tomó entre sus brazos y la acostó en el sillón que estaba en la habitación de su hijo. Solo tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que ella demostrara signos de despertar.

Sam no se sorprendió al verse allí. Ella sabía que no importaban los problemas que existieran entre los dos, él nunca la dejaría fuera. Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa y arrepentimiento, pero no era el momento. David era la prioridad. Luego le diría a Freddie porque se comportaba de aquella manera y que, si se hubiera quedado un poco más, tal vez las cosas fueran distintas. ¿A quien engañaba? Nada podía ser distinto, eso tenía que pasar de un momento a otro. Buscar culpables o escusas no era muy honesto de su parte.

Ella escuchó a Freddie salir durante la mañana y ausentarse un par de horas antes de volver. Quiso decirle un par de veces que lo mejor era descansar, pero las palabras nunca llegaron a su boca. Ya muy tarde, en la noche, el doctor indicó que era seguro llevarse a David, pero debían mantenerlo bajo vigilancia.

-Yo dormiré está noche con él -murmuró la rubia sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Freddie solo asintió antes de encerrarse en el cuarto. Ella de verdad odiaba esa situación, pero como se dijo horas atrás, sus problemas con él debían esperar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dos meses despué<em>**s

La alarma del reloj de Sam sonó estridentemente a las cuatro en punto de la mañana. Con un gruñido y golpecito, algo fuerte, la hizo callar. La prueba más importante de Historia era ese día. ¡Qué suerte la suya! Moviéndose perezosamente, Sam encendió la luz de su mesita de noche y subió a la cama todos los libros y apuntes que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. ¿Por qué se encontraba en esa situación cuando tenía un tutor? Simple, la rubia prescindió de sus servicios. No solo fue el causante de su confusión sino de destrozar lo más importante de su vida, su familia. No es que ella no tuviera nada que ver, nada de eso, pero ya no podía seguir viéndolo y soportar su cara triunfal cuando notara que estaba sola y libre. Sam no quería estar libre.

Muchas veces intentó decirle todo a Freddie, pero solo lograba escuchar como cerraba con fuerza la puerta de su habitación dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Poco a poco dejó de intentarlo, de igual forma con su amiga o... ¿ex amiga? Ya habían pasado dos meses desde él se mudo a la habitación contigua y que solo habían pasado a ser compañeros de apartamento con algo en común, David.

-Mierda... -susurró Sam al notar la hora.

Seis de la mañana, la prueba era a las ocho y aun no había estudiado nada. Internamente gritaba mientras se daba una ducha rápida y preparaba el desayuno de su hijo. Luego de acomodar todas las cosas de David y esconder un lápiz en su cabello, salió del apartamento, no sin antes dejar un poco de comida para Freddie. Sabía que no quería ni verla, ni siquiera hablarle, pero eso no significaba que no apreciara su esfuerzo y ayuda.

Después de dejar a David en la guardería, corrió como desquiciada por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la universidad.

-Nos honra con su presencia, Señora Benson -¡Auch! La profesora no estaba de humor.

Dos horas más tarde, ella se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol acompañada de la única persona que le dirigía la palabra.

-No creo que salgas mal, esa prueba puede ser difícil, pero tu has estudiado mucho -razonó Gibby revisando los apuntes de Sam. -Además, tu eres muy inteligente y aplicada cuando te lo propones.

-No lo sé, no me estresaré más por ese tema por los momentos -murmuró entre bostezos. -Hoy es un día de locura Gibs, tengo centenares de actividades que esperan por mí en casa.

-Eso está bien, pero no debes acabarte tampoco. Solo mírate -a ella no le hacia falta eso, sabía muy bien como estaba. -Disculpa que lo saque a colación, pero cuando pretendes decirle a Freddie la verdad.

-Cuando él me permita decir al menos dos palabras -susurró con desdén. -Debo irme, tengo que ir a mi última clase del día antes de irme a trabajar y luego tres libros esperan por ser leídos -el animo fingido en su tono le preocupó a su amigo, pero no le diría nada más.

Gibby la observó con detenimiento mientras caminaba hacia el centro del campus. Delgada, mucho más delgada de lo que se podría considerar saludable. Demacrada por los trasnochos y sumamente triste. Él sabía que debía hacer, primero empezaría con Carly y, por último, Freddie. Sacarlo de su miseria era tan difícil como convencer a su amiga de que todo tenía solución. Para él, ambos tenían culpa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el chico caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes encontrarse con Carly. La castaña le sonríe emocionada de verlo, pero Gibby solo se limita a alzarle una ceja. No estaba muy contento con ella. Podía entender que apoyara a Freddie, pero nunca tomarse tan a pecho un problema que no era suyo y menos alimentar esa separación. Estaba decepcionado y no se detendría en decirle las cosas en su cara.

-Gibby... -chilló Carly antes de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo. -Es bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Sam - se limitó a responder. Como esperaba, Carly borró la sonrisa de sus labios para remplazarlos con una mueca de disgusto. -Hoy tenía un examen muy importante de Historia y vine a ayudarla...

-¿Qué? ¿No le basta la "ayuda" de su tutor? -El tono fue despectivo y activo toda defensa de Gibby hacia su amiga.

-Bueno, la verdad no espero que te interese, Shay -comenzó con desdén-, pero Sam no tiene tutor. El porque no te lo tengo que decir, es más no te tiene que interesar así que ni intentes preguntarme o hacer un comentario inteligente del que te puedas arrepentir.

Sin esperar respuesta, pero si una reacción, Gibby comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Como esperaba, Carly lo detuvo con una interrogante en su rostro. Jamás la había tratado así y eso la extrañaba.

-¿Qué sucede Gibby? -murmuró entrecortadamente.

-Ni uses ese tono conmigo que no logrará nada -espetó dando a conocer su ira. -Por una vez deja de entrometerte en problemas que no te conciernen. Ni te imaginas que tanto eres culpable de todo lo que está pasando...

-Claro, Sam te dijo algo para ponerte en mi...

-¿Ves? A eso es lo que me refiero con comentario inteligente -él soltó una risa incrédula antes de negar con su cabeza. -Ella no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera habla mal de ti o de Freddie. Es más, si abrieras un poquito más los ojos te dieras cuenta que la chica se está matando entre estudios, su hijo y tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz con Freddie.

Con esas palabras la dejó y no espero nada más. Horas más tarde se topó con Freddie que salía de su nuevo trabajo. Lo saludo y le invitó a cenar, de todas formas sabía que David se encontraba con Carly en esos momentos.

-Estoy pensando en vivir con mi papá, me siento incomodo en el apartamento -dijo Freddie de pronto mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa. -Las cosas con Sam no están muy bien...

-No es que tu le des una oportunidad -no fue una pregunta y el castaño se sorprendió mucho al escucharle.

-Esta bien, no creo haberte contado nada...

-No hace falta ser inteligente para saber que lo has echado todo a perder... al igual que ella -finalizó alzando su vaso de refresco como si estuviese brindando.

Esa actitud irónica le valió muchas amistades, Gibby lo sabía. Pero no perdería a ninguno de sus verdaderos amigos y esos estaba Freddie. Solo necesitaba darle un poco de sentido al chico para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -A diferencia de Carly, Freddie podía mantener rencor, pero siempre guardaba esa pequeña parte que deseaba estar equivocado.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez lo que viste no es lo que parece? -Gibby lanzó esa pregunta con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de morder el ultimo pedazo de su hamburguesa.

Después de eso no hablaron más, al menos no del tema y eso estaba bien. Él sabía que su amigo tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

* * *

><p>Sábado, detestaba los sábados. Eran los días donde ella tenía tutoría todo el día. Seguro aprovechando cada minuto con su tutor... "Basta", se regañó Freddie internamente. No iba a arruinar su día con su hijo por alguien que no supo apreciarlo. Hoy saldría al parque con David y luego pasaría el resto del día en el centro comercial. Mientras preparaba un bolso con suministros, decidió buscar en el cuarto de Sam las mantas y frazadas que le había regalado para acampar, algo que nunca usaron.<p>

Cuando entró no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El cuarto era un verdadero desastre, había tazas con cereal a medio comer apiladas en la mesa de noche y uno que otro sándwich mordisqueado, pero no terminado. Nunca había visto algo igual, a un lado de su cama estaban regados los apuntes, libros y cuadernos de la universidad con infinidades de notas adhesivas que resaltaban paginas y temas importantes por estudiar. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención, ella había dejado su celular.

Freddie se acercó lentamente a la cama y lo tomó entre sus manos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y aunque sabía que eso estaba mal, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Tenía muchos mensajes de texto, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase que le recordaban trabajos y examenes por realizar. Pero el que más llamó su atención fue el de un numero desconocido. Sin esperar más, lo selecciono y allí solo habían dos mensajes.

_"Tienes un buen izquierdazo, Puckett. No quise actuar tan impulsivamente, ¿me disculpas?" _

_"Puckett, no sabes el error que cometiste. Jamás pasaras historia sola. Eres una pequeña rubia tonta que no cuenta con el apoyo de nadie más. Piensalo..." _

El primer mensaje era de aquella noche y el segundo de días después. La verdad es que Freddie no sabía que pensar, no quería hacerse ilusiones, menos cuando había sufrido tanto. Lentamente se dejó caer en la cama, aun podía sentir el olor de la rubia impregnado en las sabanas y no pudo evitar dar rienda suelta a sus recuerdos. Aquellas noches compartidas, besos y caricias que aun sentía como si fuera ayer. De pronto el celular comenzó a repicar dandole un susto de muerte. Esperó varios segundos antes de decidirse a responder.

-¿Hola?

-¡Oh, gracias al cielo! Pensé que lo había botado -fue la voz de Sam llena de alivio. -¿Lo dejé en casa?

Freddie no sabía que responder.

-Freddie... -titubeo Sam al otro lado.

-Sí, aquí está no te preocupes -escuchó un suspiro de alivio antes de despedirse y cortar la comunicación.

El castaño dejo escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta que todavía su corazón se aceleraba cuando escuchaba su voz y que, a pesar de todo, aun seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella. Esa tarde decidió no salir, en cambio, solo vio películas y compartió juegos con su hijo. Quería esperarla, hablar con ella y exigirle de una vez por todas que le explicara la verdad.

Pasar momentos con David era lo único que lo mantenía en pie y verlo dormir se había vuelto una costumbre, pasaba todas sus noches en ello. Escuchó la puerta del apartamento y luego como Sam caminaba rápidamente a la habitación. Por algunos momentos ignoró ese hecho y se acostó en la cama que estaba en la habitación logrando despejar su mente en algunos momentos. Pero la ansiedad era mucha, tenía que preguntarle. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta. Lo que encontró volvió a dejarle sorprendido.

Sam dormida en el suelo con el lápiz en la mano y muchos libros rodeándole. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acercarse a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos. Subió a la cama y sin soltarla la abrazó como solía hacerlo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir a su lado. Sí quería saber la verdad, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero la confianza debía ser recuperada antes de lograrlo. Mientras podía permitirse ese momento... lo necesitaban.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Yo te cuidaré**

**Confianza**

Los rayos del sol golpearon suavemente el rostro de Sam, despertándola por completo y regresándola cruelmente a la realidad. Había soñado algo hermoso aunque ya no recordara ni la mitad de eso. A pesar de todo, ella no se quería mover y abandonar la comodidad que, seguramente, no existía y solo estaba en su mente puesto que se había dormido en el suelo. Apenas Sam se moviera, sentiría un dolor extremo por la posición que su cuerpo debió haber tomado horas atrás, el suelo no era un buen lugar para dormir. Después de un rato de estar acostada sin hacer nada ni siquiera moverse decidió que había tenido suficiente de obviar las cosas y que debía enfrentar el dolor, pero algo la detuvo. Primero, no se encontraba en el suelo sino en su cama y, segundo, algo o alguien la tenía agarrada de la cintura. Lentamente su mano se deslizó por la cama y se topó con algunos de sus libros y libretas; sin embargo, lo que la turbo no fue eso, ciertamente no estaba sola.

-Buenos días... -murmuró Freddie con la voz ronca de tanto dormir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Para ella fue difícil decir o expresarse de otra forma. Tanto tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra y mucho menos dormir con él que eso parecía mentira... o simplemente un sueño.

Sam lo escuchó suspirar antes de responder.

-Te vi dormida en el suelo, te recogí y... -el castaño no supo como explicar el resto. La verdad es que él también se sentía extraño compartiendo de nuevo la cama, más aun cuando pretendía mudarse pronto.

-Simplemente decidiste dormir conmigo... .-murmuró una afirmación más que una pregunta.

Freddie no intentó decir otra palabra, solo se limitó a abrazarla mientras estaba en silencio. La rubia tampoco intentó alejarse de él, simplemente dejó que sus brazos la reconfortaran. Era extraño, debían admitirlo, pero necesitaban tenerse, volverse a encontrar para poder superar todo lo que les había pasado.

-No es que esté en contra de esto, pero... -él sabía muy bien lo que ella quería.

-Quiero una explicación...

Por varios minutos Freddie esperó por ella. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Era difícil creer o esperar que Sam quisiera darle algún tipo de explicaciones, menos cuando estaba casi seguro de que ella no estaba enamorada de él y le gustaba su tutor. Los miedos e inseguridades escondidos del castaño salieron a relucir. Toda su vida fue una persona poco deseada y de escasos amigos, hasta que conoció a Carly y a Sam. Si bien es cierto que su madre tuvo mucho que ver, él también tiene su parte en eso. Pudo haberse rebelado y posteriormente desenvolverse como un chico adolescente normal, pero no, no quiso hacerlo. Solo se limitó a vivir con lo poco que le daba la vida, dos buenas amigas y un excelente mejor amigo, nada más. El resto podía esperar. Entonces, si él estaba claro en eso, ¿por qué se sentía tan inseguro y herido? La respuesta era fácil, ella lo había herido y su inseguridad... pues era su culpa. Desde que era un niño fue creando complejos que iban desde lo poco atractivo que era hasta lo idiota y confiado que podía ser con las personas. No quería volver a ser esa persona... no quería.

-Por favor, Sam... solo quiero saber si nuestra relación tiene alguna oportunidad -murmuró con voz entrecortada y se odio por eso. Apretó con fuerza sus puños para desviar el dolor que sentía y terminar de una vez por todas con lo que este pasando con ellos, sea lo que sea. -Estuve... estoy molesto desde esa noche que te vi besándote con tu tutor, yo tenía tanto miedo por David y te necesitaba tanto que tuve que buscarte... yo...

-Yo no lo besé -dijo la rubia dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. -Estaba tan distraída después de tanto estudiar, ya sabes como soy con historia -murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y dibujando una sonrisa que borró de inmediato-. Su beso me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Al principio no sabía que hacer y me quedé quieta, luego le pegué con todas mis fuerzas. No se sentía bien, Freddie -susurró mirándole a los ojos y él supo que era cierto-, fue horrible y me sentí sucia por hacerte eso...

-¿Te gusta? -Freddie bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con la verdad plasmada en el rostro de la rubia, tenía miedo.

-No, pero no te negaré que me sentí muy atraída -susurró mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo. -Pero no lo amo, Freddie. Yo te amo a ti...

La respiración de Freddie se cortó abruptamente para luego dejarla salir con jadeos fuertes y rápidos. No quería volver a ilusionarse, subir y caer de golpe, sería doloroso.

-¿Tu aun me amas, Freddie? -Los ojos achocolatados del castaño se quedaron fijos en su rostro al mismo tiempo que su mano tomaba con fuerza la de Sam y la guiaba a su pecho.

-Siente mis latidos, Sam -murmuró con voz ronca. -¿Crees que mi corazón latiría de esta forma sino estuviera enamorado de ti? Te amo tanto que duele...

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y ella intentó borrarlas sin percatarse de las suyas. -Pero no confió en ti -susurró Freddie dolido-, solo necesito que me demuestres que puedo confiar en ti de nuevo... necesito hacerlo, Sam.

Ella lo entendía y lo aceptaba, pero eso no evitaba que la desesperación creciera y se expandiera por su pecho dejándole un vacío difícil de ignorar.

-Por ahora quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a darnos una segunda oportunidad. Si nuestra relación falló no fue solo tu culpa sino mía también -dijo Freddie mientras se levantaba de la cama y dejaba escapar un bostezo. -Iré a preparar el desayuno para David y para ti...

-¿Tu no desayunaras?

-En media hora debo reportarme al trabajo -dijo con simpleza. -Nos veremos luego, ¿está bien?

Sam asintió y lo vio salir de su habitación. Se dejó caer suavemente en la almohada donde Freddie apoyó su cabeza y la aspiró su aroma. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, extrañaba con locura su olor, su calidez, pero sobre todo a él. Sin embargo, esa reconciliación para ella tenía un sabor agridulce. Sabía que debía trabajar duro para recuperar su confianza y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

**_**Noviembre**_**

Freddie cargaba a su hijo en sus brazos mientras observaba a Sam corretear por todo el lugar. Presentaría uno de los exámenes más importantes de ese año universitario, no es que ella tuviera algo que temer. Sam se había quemado las pestañas estudiando todas las noches. En ocasiones Freddie tenía que obligarle para ir a la cama y dormir. Desde aquella mañana que arreglaron las cosas, él había estado más pendiente de ella y hasta la había ayudado.

-Sam, puedes dejar de correr y sentarte un momento -dijo observando la hora en su celular-, faltan como tres horas para ese examen y te juro que no entiendo lo que buscas.

-Es que... ¿y si no lo logro? No puedo darme ese lujo, es la materia con menor nota... -explicó mientras tomaba un libro en sus manos. -Además, estudiar sin guías es estresante. Gracias al cielo Gibby y tú me ayudaron porque no soy inteligente para esto... historia apesta.

-Lo sé, pero no tiene lógica que te mates estudiando un par de horas antes del examen. Tienes que descansar -dijo el castaño a modo de regaño.

-Bien... -murmuró algo molesta antes de sentarse en el sillón y tomar a David entre sus brazos. -Mi vida, tu mamá está un poco loca esta mañana.

El castaño sonrió al escuchar a su hijo balbucear sin sentido, como si entendiera a su madre a la perfección. Pero, lo que más le llamaba la atención de ese cuadro era Sam. En ese último mes habían arreglado casi todo. Su trato era más agradable hacia ella y compartían de nuevo muchas cosas que él había dejado de lado; como charlar por las noches y cocinar juntos. Lo único que no había logrado hacer con ella era dormir de nuevo en la misma cama. Era imposible hacerlo por los momentos. Sam no parecía quejarse, ni apresurarle para recuperar esa parte.

-Quiero que le desees suerte a mamá, mi niño, la voy a necesitar -murmuraba la rubia de forma graciosa. -De esto depende el futuro de tu papá, tuyo y mío...

Otra de las razones por la cual su "relación" había mejorado era esa. Ahora Sam lo incluía en cada uno de sus planes futuros. Eso le daba esperanza, algo que creía perdido.

-Llevaré a David a la guardería y haré las compras -le informó el castaño escuetamente. -Recuerda que Gibby pasará por ti en pocos minutos para llevarte, no lo hagas esperar que no eres tú el que aguanta sus berrinches.

Freddie sonrió al escucharla reír.

-Sí, es el rey del drama cuando de esperar se trata -secundó con diversión. -Oh, por cierto, en la mesa está el pago de este mes de guardería, no se te vaya a olvidar...

-Tranquila que nunca hemos tenido problemas al respecto -gritó para que le escuchara puesto que estaba en el cuarto de David preparando sus cosas.

Media hora más tarde, el castaño dejaba a David en la guardería y caminaba hacia el supermercado. Sam le había echo una lista de lo que necesitaban para el mes, mientras lo leía no notó que alguien le seguía. Entro al establecimiento, tomó un carrito y comenzó su largo paseo por los 15 pasillos del lugar. A mitad de camino se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron y su pulso se disparo. Era imposible...

Por otro lado, Sam repetía una y otra vez las fechas que temía olvidar. No le prestó atención a las palabras de Gibby, tenía mucho miedo de olvidarlas a mitad de examen.

-Sam...

-¿Qué? Necesito aprenderme esto...

-Lo sabes, Sam. No tienes que quemarte el cerebro cuando todo eso ya te lo sabes -aseveró Gibby algo serio. -Dime una cosa... ¿Acaso Freddie no te ha ayudado?

-Claro que sí, pero...

-Entonces tranquilízate. Lo harás bien -le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada antes de estacionarse. -Ve, yo puedo esperarte ya que iré por unos libros de la biblioteca y me encontraré con Carly.

-¿Cómo está ella? -Sam no pudo evitar preguntar, desde aquella noche su pelinegra amiga no le dirigía la palabra.

-Está muy bien, algo molesta con las finales porque no le han salido las cosas como ella quería, pero bien -murmuró con una sonrisa. -Ahora ve, ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con Gibby.

La rubia se echó a reír, extrañaba ese comportamiento en su amigo. Hablar de si mismo en tercera persona era lo más cercano al antiguo Gibby. Ella camino apresuradamente por todo el campus para llegar pronto al aula correspondiente. Sabía que no era la única nerviosa por el examen, el profesor era un troglodita sin sentimientos que disfrutaba de hacerlos sufrir. Ya en su mesa, comenzó a prepararse para el examen.

Cuando su profesor llegó los nervios se intensificaron. Sin dirigirles una palabra les entregó el examen. Era una locura resumida en unas diez páginas. Ella necesitó de todo su control para no gritar de frustración o emitir algún gemido desesperado. Sam respiró hondo antes de recuperar un poquito de confianza y asegurarse a sí misma que si lo podía hacer.

-El tiempo ha terminado... -la voz del profesor la sacó de su trance autoimpuesto.

Ella estaba segura que habían pasado al menos unas dos horas desde que comenzó y ahora quería relajarse puesto que ya no tenía más clases. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Gibby y se percató de las llamadas de Freddie, ¿qué podía ser tan urgente como para llamarle en pleno examen? Nada bueno de seguro. Después de conseguir a su amigo en el cafetín decidió llamar a Freddie. Pero no respondía.

Dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado, Sam caminó hacia el cafetín donde su amigo esperaba por ella. No se sorprendió encontrar a Carly con él, últimamente se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, sobre todo desde que ella era compañera de la novia de Gibby. Por un tiempo Sam pensó que a ese chico le podía gustar Carly, pero estaba equivocada y ella creía que su morena amiga también.

-¿Qué tal? -Murmuró un saludo vago.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? Necesito saber si las horas de estudio con nosotros valieron la pena -la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía un amigo perfeccionista y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

-Pues... -se encogió de hombros antes seguir- puedes estar tranquilo. No conseguiré un 10 cerrado, pero me puedo acercar.

-Oh, eso es perfecto Sam, felicidades -la aludida esbozó una sonrisa que luego borró al ver a Freddie en el campus con David.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la rubia salió corriendo hacia su encuentro. Podía ver el rostro lleno de preocupación y estrés. Sam tomó una de las manos de Freddie y lo acercó hasta un árbol, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba mal.

-Disculpa, sé que no debería estar aquí -murmuró la respuesta de forma distraída, aun no la miraba y parecía un loco buscando algo. -Hoy me tope con tu hermana...

-¿Qué? -Susurré con voz temblorosa.

-Ella me dijo que no me preocupara, que no nos haría daño... me dio miedo y fui por nuestro hijo -murmuró aun sin mirarla.

-Hey, mírame -Freddie por fin centró toda su atención en ella. -Gracias... yo ya lo sabía y quiero disculparme por no habértelo dicho. Aun no me hablabas cuando ella salió libre bajo fianza. Tiene una orden de restricción, no puede acercarse a nuestro hijo o a mí -suspiró con cansancio. -Saberlo hizo mi vida miserable por semanas.

-Dios, Sammy, no tenía idea -su voz sonaba algo inestable todavía, pero a ella le agradaba saber que al menos contaba con su apoyo y que no le culpaba por la falta de información. -Si no fuera tan cabeza dura...

-Shh, tranquilo. No te estoy culpando -dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios. -Gracias por preocuparte como lo haces, eres un estupendo padre... -y ella lo decía en serio.

**_***Diciembre***_**

**_Freddie_**

Después de todo ese enredo con Melanie y de pasar días asegurándonos que ella no sería capaz de entrar a nuestro apartamento, ni siquiera podía retirar a David en la guardería, los ánimos menguaron. Por otro lado, Sam y yo nos estábamos haciendo cada vez más cercanos, no del modo romántico, ese lado tendría que recuperarse al igual que la confianza. Estábamos más unidos, casi como en los viejos tiempos cuando ser amigos y preocuparnos por pequeñeces era lo que importaba. Aunque debo admitir que muero por besar sus labios, muero por abrazarla y ser feliz a su lado, pero esta separación autoimpuesta es necesaria para ella y para mí porque la necesitaba segura.

Mi turno en el trabajo estaba por finalizar y con el mis vacaciones de navidad. Trabajé duro para ganarme estos días libres y estoy seguro que Sam estaba de la misma forma. Cansada, con unas ganas inmensas de llegar al apartamento y olvidarnos que existe el mundo, pero no, Carly no permitiría eso. A esa pequeña pelinegra se le ocurrió realizar una cena navideña en su apartamento. Bien, está demás decir que se pone peor que mi madre cuidándome. Es una loca maniática de la perfección y yo odio la perfección.

Cuando llegué al edificio, salude al portero y subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Tomé las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta. Y allí estaba, la rubia que atormenta mis sueños y me enloquece. Sam estaba cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción que a David le encantaba. Esta de más decir que mi hijo no dejaba de gritar y aplaudir, ese pequeño pillo amaba a su madre y yo también, pero me cuesta mucho abrirle de nuevo mi corazón. Tengo miedo de que me lastime o que yo cometa un error.

-Buenas noches -canturreó Sam al darse cuenta que había llegado. -La cena está casi lista, puedes ponerte cómodo mientras finalizo.

-Está bien, me daré una ducha y cuando salga te ayudo -no esperé su respuesta, sabía bien que me permitiría ayudarle.

Entré a mi habitación, que también era la habitación de David y busqué un par de calzoncillos y un pantalón de pijama. Ya bajo la regadera, mi mundo desapareció. Solo podía cerrar los ojos e intentar relajar mis adoloridos músculos. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero podía jurar que el perfume de Sam estaba impregnado en el baño. Me enloquecía... Cerré la regadera, me sequé rápidamente y vestí para ayudarla, no podía permitirme que todo el trabajo lo hiciera ella. Pero cuando salí me encontré con la mesa servida.

-¿Tarde demasiado? -Pregunté sonrojado.

-Para nada, cuando llegaste tenía la cena casi lista -me contestó con una sonrisa.

No sabía por qué, pero el día de hoy la veía diferente. Estaba más contenta y su piel parecía brillar. Estaba hermosa. Tomé asiento a su lado y ella sonrió adorablemente, estaba emocionada.

-Esto se ve genial, Sam -murmuré sin palabras.

-Espera a probarlo. Pasé seis largas horas cocinando estas costillas... -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

Vi como esperaba ansiosa por una opinión sobre la comida, ni siquiera había mirado su plato. Sin embargo, yo no sabía por donde comenzar. Eran costillas, papas horneadas y ensalada. Bueno, lo primero que probaría sería la ensalada de col. Debo admitir que no soy aficionado a las coles, pero por ella haría cualquier cosa. No le haría un desplante así porque si. En el primer bocado que di juro que me sentí en el cielo.

-Oh Dios, Sam... ¿qué es esto? -Primero vi su cara llena de preocupación. -Nunca la había probado de esta forma, esta riquísima.

-Solo tiene miel y algo de avellanas -sus mejillas se enrojecieron. -Aun recuerdo como describías las ensaladas que tu madre solía hacerte y... -se encogió de hombros.

No pude evitar sonreír. Ella había tratado de cambiar el sabor para mí. Sin esperar otro minuto más ataqué, literalmente, las costillas. Mis ojos se perdieron en algún lugar de mi cabeza mientras gemía quedo. Yo sabía lo espectacular que podía cocinar Sam y esta no era la excepción. La escuché reírse antes de empezar ella con su plato y prácticamente quede hipnotizado. La forma en que sus labios se retraían al morder una pieza de costilla, como su lengua se asomaba levemente para saborear la salsa que quedaba sobre sus labios... era simplemente única.

-Tengo algo en mi cara -dijo de pronto sacándome de mi letárgico sueño.

Sin decir palabra alguna, me acerqué lentamente a su rostro. Podía sentir su respiración que se tornaba acelerada y algo dificultosa. Ella no tenía ni idea de las ganas que tenía de besarle. A poco centímetros de sus labios, ambos cerramos los ojos y todo quedó en blanco. Sé que juré no tener ese tipo de contactos con ella, que debíamos esperar hasta recuperar la confianza, pero necesitaba esto como necesitaba el aire.

-Freddie -susurró al romper el contacto.

Yo solo le di un casto beso antes de susurrarle -"Pasos de bebé...". Ella me había entendido, pero eso no le impidió esbozar una gran sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con unas ganas tremendas de retribuirle solo un poco todo lo que ella me había regalado la noche anterior. Así que decidí hacerle un desayuno digno de una reina, como solía decir ella al principio, un desayuno al estilo Puckett. Miré el reloj y supe, con seguridad, que ella no había despertado aun. Ambos nos habíamos trasnochado para limpiar la cocina. Después de asearme y ponerme una sudadera me puse manos a la obra.

**_Mañana del 24..._**

**_Sam_**

Lo primero que sentí fue la suave caricia en mi rostro y los labios de Freddie en mi frente. Luego me susurró que despertara, que me tenía una sorpresa. A mis casi 18 años pocas cosas disfrutaba. Primero no fui una adolescente normal, mucho menos cuando David entró en mi vida abruptamente. Me vi obligada a madurar y a crecer para saltarme muchos pasos, uno de ellos es que soy esposa de un chico que me ayudó a superar todo y del cual me fui enamorando lentamente.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré, ciertamente, con una grata sorpresa. Mi desayuno preferido. Puedo decir que me encanta sus atenciones y que poco a poco volvamos a ser lo que fuimos meses atrás. Por la cantidad de comida sé que desayunará conmigo y no puedo sentirme más complacida por eso.

Hablamos de tantas cosas mientras comíamos. Compartimos uno que otro beso casto antes de preparar todo para la cena de esta noche. A nosotros solo nos tocó cocinar pavo relleno, el resto lo haría Carly, Spencer y el transcurso del día nos turnábamos para cuidar a nuestro pequeño. De vez en cuando recibíamos llamadas de Carly con su notable actitud paranoica de "nada saldrá bien". Era algo pesimista la niña. Fue a las seis de la tarde cuando todo estuvo listo y no nos quedaba de otra que correr para bañarnos y vestirnos.

-Freddie, necesito que me hagas un lazo porque... -el aire salió abruptamente de mis pulmones. Él no estaba vestido aun, solo los boxers cubrían su desnudez.

Admito que extrañaba esto, pero después de tanto tiempo sin intimidad, se sentía como la primera vez.

-Te ves hermosa, realmente hermosa... -murmuró acercándose a mí. -Ven, permíteme ayudarte.

Con sus manos tocaba suavemente mis caderas y mi espalda. Era excitante volver a sentirlo de esa manera. Después de hacer el nudo de mi vestido, me giró rudamente antes de chocar sus labios con fuerza sobre los míos e introducir su lengua. Fue imposible no gemir, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me sentí tan suya.

-Es mejor que terminemos de arreglarnos... -murmuró con voz entrecortada antes de besarme de nuevo.

Yo solo era el equivalente del chocolate derretido. Me sentía en las nubes.

-Ve... - gruñó antes de soltarme.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde éramos recibidos por una Carly nerviosa y estresada. Solo faltábamos nosotros y se podrán imaginar que eso la había descontrolado. A las nueve de la noche David se rindió al sueño y por fin dimos inicio a la cena. Todo fue hermoso, nunca me había sentido en familia tanto como ahora y la verdad tenía muchas cosas que agradecer. Entre bromas y charlas transcurrió el resto de la noche. Spencer nos presentó a su nueva novia, esta parecía más o menos normal en comparación con las otras que ha tenido. Gibby llevó también a su novia, una chica graciosa y muy amistosa, perfecta para él y Carly solo había llevado a nuestro antiguo pasante Brad, se habían hecho amigos rápidamente. En fin, una noche agradable.

¿En que momento decidimos Freddie y yo salir a la escalera de incendios? No lo sé. ¿Cómo de hablar pasamos a besarnos? Tampoco lo sé, pero no puedo sentirme mejor ahora. Estoy feliz.

-Te amo... -Me equivoque, si puedo sentirme mejor. -Por favor, no me hagas eso de nuevo. Si tienes dudas, acláralas conmigo, por favor...

-Te lo juro... -dije entrecortadamente. Ya lo había arruinado una vez, no lo haría de nuevo. -Y, Freddie... -él frunció el ceño esperando por mí-, te amo.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios para luego besarme con locura. Lo amo y no iba a desaprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que él me brindaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>BUENO, AQUÍ SE TERMINA TODO POR ESTE AÑO. SINCERAMENTE NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DISCULPARME, PERO LES DIGO QUE MI EMBARAZO ME HA HECHO MÁS FLOJA DE LO NORMAL Y NI CONTAR LO QUE ME CUESTA DURAR LARGAS HORAS SENTADA :) ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.<em>**

**_POR CIERTO, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO BESOS_**


End file.
